Hareem No Jutsu Permanent
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Naruto akan menjadi Rokudaime, dia senang karena impian yang dicita-citakannya sejak kecil akan menjadi kenyataan, lalu ketika dia berpapasan dengan Yamato dan mengeluarkan jutsu ero-nya, muncul musibah yg tidak dimasuk akal menimpanya. Dia menjadi perempuan secara permanent gara-gara Jutsu ero andalannya itu. Bagaimanakah caranya agar dia bisa lepas dari Jutsu-nya itu? SasufemNaru
1. Prologue

**Loha-loha…!#membungkukkan badan**

**Aku Shisui-Namikaze, numpang-numpang mampir nih di pairing SasufemNaru, boleh gak Shisui mengupdate fic gaji eh salah maksudnya gaje di pairing SasufemNaru?**

**Boleh yah? Boleh yah please..., #loh kok maksa sih!**

**Yah soalnya otak dongkol Shisui ini memaksa Shisui untuk bikin fic pairing SasufemNaru.**

**Curhat dikit boleh gak...?**

**Di komik Naruto yang 627 keren banget-ttebane!, Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, and papihku#ditimpuk Minato. Akan ikut berperang membantu para ninja yang sedang berperang melawan Madara dan Obito.**

**Dan Sasuke-pun ikut bergabung, wuiiih pasti seru nih!, kira-kira siapa yang menang yah? Sekelompok hokage atau Madara dan Obito yah?#tampang bingung, mereka semua itu ninja-ninja terkuat Shisui bingung siapa yang akan menang-ttebane. Er..., semoga Madara tidak mengeluarkan bijuu saat bertarung..., eh...eh kepanjangan yah curhat-nya?, gak sabar yah pengen baca fic-nya?**

**Ya udah, gomen-gomen kalau Shisui banyak omong#garuk kepala**

**Oke! Let's Start atau mulai atau check it out atau...#dideathglare para pembaca yang gak sabar.**

**Iya deh, let's start**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon dan mesum, kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara ni fic**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit ceritanya boleh kan?**

**Rate : yang ini masih aman 'T'.**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru, SaifemNaru...and many more**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Prologue**

**By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**Ini Lime pertama Shisui jadi Gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

"hore...hore!"

Teriakkan kesenangan para Shinobi menggemparkan suasana, mereka memenangkan peperangan melawan Madara dan Obito yang sudah berlangsung hampir setengah tahun, suara isakkan dan tangisan bahagia saling beradu satu sama lain, akhirnya peperangan selesai dan dunia ninja kembali damai tanpa ada pengganggu yang akan menghancurkan dunia ninja lagi.

Dilain tempat Naruto memeluk Yondaime yang sekaligus ayahnya, Naruto menangis sangat keras dipelukkannya, meskipun Minato saat ini adalah mayat hidup tapi aroma-nya tetap sama bagi Naruto.

Minato menghusap-husap belakang rambutnya Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia tersenyum lembut lalu melepaskan pelukan anaknya itu.

"kamu hebat sekali Naruto, aku terkejut melihat perubahanmu beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah bisa mengendalikan kyuubi"

"itu semua berkat tou-san dan kaa-san, kalian sudah memasukkan kyuubi ke tubuh naru sehingga naru bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak terkalahkan ini, saat aku mengendalikan kyuubi..., bukan aku saja yang bergerak tapi kaa-san juga"

"oh jadi Kushina membantumu melawan kyuubi, huh?"

Naruto menyengir lebar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, Minato menyengir mesum 'terima kasih Kushina kamu telah membantu Naruto, saat aku kembali 'kesana' aku akan memberimu hadiah yang spesial, batin Minato mesum.

Naruto memandangi Minato dengan tatapan bingung saat melihat expresi Minato yang aneh itu, dia mengamati seluruh wajah Minato dan akhirnya bertanya.

"tou-san? kenapa expresi tou-san aneh begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya merasa bingung.

Minato tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya lagi, kali ini peluh menetes di wajah Minato yang tampan#memangnya ada apa mayat hidup yang bisa mengeluarkan keringat.

"tidak...tidak apa-apa kok, sepertinya waktu tou-san selesai disini Naruto. Tou-san akan pergi"

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan ayah tersayang-nya, lagi-lagi bulir-bulir air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya, bola mata saphire-nya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapannya Minato, dia memeluk Minato sangat erat seolah-olah dia tidak mau melepaskan ayah tersayangnya itu.

Minato terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto yang berubah menjadi manja ini, seorang pahlawan yang dibanggakan oleh desanya ternyata anak yang manja pada ayahnya.

"Naruto? Sudahlah, tou-san ini bukan manusia, tou-san ini adalah mayat yang dihidupkan kembali jadi tou-san tidak bisa hidup lebih lama di dunia ini" jelas Minato sudah mengetahui tingkah anaknya ini kalau dia mencoba mencegah Minato pergi.

"cepat atau lambat tou-san harus pergi" lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang perkataannya Minato, Minato benar..., dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan berada disini, dia itu mayat hidup? Masa iya mayat hidup bisa hidup di dunia dengan nyaman dan tenang? yang ada malah membuat semua orang ketakutan melihat wajahnya yang sudah retak-retakkan hancur begitu. Dan lagipula aku bukanlah anak manja, batin Naruto*padahal dia habis manja-manjaan sama tou-sannya tadi*.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Minato dengan mata yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis.

"baiklah tou-san, aku akan merelakan tou-san pergi. Lagipula aku sekarang sudah tidak sendirian lagi..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dikata terakhirnya Naruto..., dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang sedang diobati oleh Sakura di dekat tebing yang hancur karena perbuatan Susano'o-nya, mata kirinya berdarah-darah dan mata kanannya menatap sayu kedepan. Bajunya sudah robek tidak karuan sehingga memunculkan dada yang bidang dan sangat berisi, wajah Sakura memerah melihat tubuh Sasuke yang berisi itu.

"Sasuke anak yang kuat?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya

"dan dia juga adalah sahabatku, sekarang aku bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa dan menepati janjiku pada Sakura"

Minato menatap Naruto penuh dengan kekaguman lalu dia mengacak-ngacak rambut jabrik-nya Naruto dengan senyuman lembut terlukis diwajahnya.

"kamu memang anakku yang sangat bijaksana, aku bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu Naruto, ya sudah..., lebih baik tou-san pergi, sesepuh-sesepuh terdahulu tou-san sudah meninggalkan tou-san" tukas Minato sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah tiga hokage yang berubah menjadi debu tepat didepan Tsunade.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah lalu tersenyum tapi senyumannya itu senyuman yang dipaksakan, dia masih merasa tidak rela ayahnya meninggalkannya sendirian.

"jaa-ne, Naruto. Anata no aishite" kata Minato sambil menempelkan dua jemarinya ke pelipisnya memberi sapaan sampai jumpa pada Naruto, senyuman hangatnya terpancar sinar matahari pagi yang muncul di ufuk timur, disaat dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya..., dia berubah menjadi debu halus yang tertiup oleh angin pagi.

**6 bulan kemudian...**

"ittadakimasu!"

Naruto memakan Ramen ichiraku-nya dengan sangat lahap sekali sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk bernafas, seluruh naruto yang berada di mangkuk Ramen dia habiskan tidak tersisa. Saat ini dia makan bersama Sasuke yang sudah resmi menjadi ninja konoha kembali.

Tatapannya tetaplah sama, yaitu dingin sedingin es dan tidak lupa cuek-nya, ampuun deh!, tapi Sasuke tetap keren dan mempesona. Saat ini Sasuke memakai baju kebanggaan Uchiha yang dibelinya di toko Omochika. Bajunya berwarna hitam dan mempunyai kerah baju yang lebar dan besar, celananya berwarna hijau dan panjang dengan lapisan ketat di bagian mata kaki.

"hei dobe, makanlah dengan tenang"

"diamlah! Teme, aku memang sudah biasa seperti ini"

"hn"

Dua jam Naruto berada di ichiraku bersama Sasuke, suara dentangan antara benturan garpu dan sendoknya Naruto beradu di mangkuk yang ke dua puluhnya, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya merasa jengkel dengan tingkah temannya yang berada disebelah ini, dengan malas dia tiduran di meja ichiraku dengan gaya Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan.

"sudah selesai dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menyelesaikan mangkuk ke dua puluhnya sambil menghusap-husapkan perutnya yang mengembung seperti orang hamil.

"hai, arigatou gozaimashita atas makanannya!, Ichiraku-san..., uangnya kuletakkan di meja yah? Ayo teme"

"hn"

Mereka berdua keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku, Sasuke sibuk memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya dan Naruto sibuk menghusap-husap perutnya yang mengembung. Tidak lama kemudian para anbu tiba didepan mereka berdua dengan sangat mendadak sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh dibuatnya, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya melihat tingkah konyolnya Naruto saat itu.

"untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap para anbu itu dengan tatapan tajam karena dia sangat tidak suka dengan anbu sedangkan Naruto sibuk menghusap-husap bokongnya.

"Naruto-sama, anda dipanggil Tsunade-sama untuk menghadapnya"

"untuk apa? Apa misi?" tanya Naruto masih dengan menghusap-husap bokong dengan tidak elit sekali lalu berdiri dengan susah payah.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersontak terkejut melihat tingkah tiga anbu yang berada didepannya langsung membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"bukan itu..., ada masalah penting yang lain" sahut salah satu anbu dengan sangat tegas.

Sasuke menatap anbu yang berkata tadi dengan tatapan mendelik lalu berpaling ke Naruto yang menatap anbu itu dengan tatapan bodoh.

"saya mohon agar anda ikut bersama kami ke istana hokage"

Naruto makin mengerutkan keningnya karena dia merasa heran dengan tingkah tiga anbu didepannya ini yang secara tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan mereka dengan sangat hormat padanya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh ke Naruto.

"lebih baik kau ikut saja dobe, lagipula aku sudah bosan selalu melihatmu. Jaa" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto tanpa menunggu Naruto menjawab.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan expresi lucu*seperti yang ada di anime* lalu berkata pelan

"dia tetap saja menyebalkan-ttebayo"

Tatapannya pada Sasuke beralih ke anbu kembali saat para anbu yang berada didepannya memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-sama, saya mohon kepada anda agar ikut bersama kami ke istana hokage"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan paksa lalu melesat pergi menuju istana hokage. Tidak lama kemudian dia tiba di istana hokage dan memasukki ruangan kerja hokage yang disana ada Tsunade dan Shizune dan dua orang tua yang pastinya adalah penentu hokage.

"ada apa nenek Tsunade memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan malas-malasan.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, dan kuharap kamu mendengarkannya dengan teliti"

Naruto masih menatap Tsunade dengan malas sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal, Tsunade tidak suka melihat tingkahnya itu sehingga dia menggebrak mejanya sampai-sampai meja tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, Naruto tersontak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang berada didepannya, dia merasa ngeri melihat Tsunade yang sangat marah.

"sudah kubilang dengarkan baik-baik!" teriak Tsunade kesal, Naruto hanya bisa menegakkan tubuhnya dengan expresi sweatdrop penuh ketakutan.

Tidak lama kemudian suasana menjadi tenang kembali dan Tsunade duduk kembali di kursinya dengan tangan melipat di bawah dada besarnya.

"begini..., aku memutuskan untuk pensiun menjadi hokage dan kamu akan menggantikanku menjadi hokage"

Naruto terkesiap mendengar penjelasan Tsunade, hatinya sangat senang sekali saat ini, dia ingin sekali bersorak gembira saat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade tersebut tetapi dia tahu kalau tingkahnya itu pasti akan keterlaluan dan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, dia tidak bisa melakukannya disini soalnya ada dua orang tua yang tentunya menentukannya menjadi hokage, jika dia bertingkah demikian maka..., hancurlah profesinya untuk menjadi hokage. Naruto berusaha untuk diam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah menunjukkan expresi mengerti.

"kau tahu siapa orang tua yang berada dikiri dan kananku kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"dia akan menentukanmu menjadi hokage, aku sih sudah memilihmu menjadi hokage sejak kamu mengalahkan Pain, tapi mereka berdua itu berbeda. Dia akan menilai-nilai dulu padamu" kata Tsunade dengan santai tapi sedikit menekankan suaranya saat dia berkata 'akan menilai-nilai dulu padamu' seolah-olah dia benci kata-kata itu. lagi-lagi Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Kakek berkacamata yang berada di sebelah kiri Tsunade yang mempunyai rambut dan janggut yang putih menatapnya penuh teliti dari atas sampai bawah dan begitu pula nenek yang berada disebelah kanannya, tidak lama kemudian mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata

"kurasa dia pantas menjadi hokage, dia terlihat berwibawa dan kuat" kata mereka berdua, Tsunade mengeluarkan urat siku-siku di dahinya mencoba menahan emosinya, 'padahal mereka sudah tahu kalau Naruto itu kuat, dasar orang tua menyebalkan' batin Tsunade kesal.

"dengarkan aku Naruto, memang sih masih terlalu lama..., sembilan bulan lagi kamu akan dilantik menjadi hokage ke-6 jadi pada hari itu kamu jangan sampai telat, mengerti!"

"hai!" jawab Naruto singkat lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"sekarang kamu boleh pergi" usir Tsunade

Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya, dan disaat tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya memunggungi empat orang yang berada dibelakangnya..., dia langsung menyengir bahagia dan membuka kenop pintu penuh kesenangan.

"yosha!, aku akan menjadi hokage-ttebayo, tou-san dan kaa-san pasti sangat bangga padaku" tukasnya saat sudah keluar dari gedung istana dan berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan tertawa bahagia.

Tetapi disaat dia berada di pertengahan jalan, tiba-tiba dua pria muncul didepannya secara tiba-tiba, mereka tersenyum pada Naruto dan memeluk Naruto secara bergantian dengan penuh rasa bangga. Pria yang satu memakai ikat kepala yang bagaikan helm petinju dengan mata bulat besar menyeramkan, pria yang satu lagi berambut hitam jabrik dengan memakai kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakaianya kemanapun sama seperti halnya Shino Aburame, mereka adalah Yamato dan Aoba, senior aka gurunya Naruto. Terkadang Naruto berfikir mungkin Shino dan Aoba mempunyai penyakit katarak yang pastinya tidak mau dibeberkan ditempat umum.

"aku tidak menyangka kamu dipilih menjadi hokage keenam dengan umur yang sangat muda Naruto" kata Yamato sambil menyengir sedangkan Aoba hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala penuh dengan rasa bangga. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya sambil menyengir tidak karuan, dia tidak mau besar kepala saat Yamato berkata demikian jadi dia berkata

"jangan terlalu berlebihan memujiku Yamato-taichou. Hehehe, er.., ngomong-ngomong darimana kalian tahu aku akan menjadi hokage?"

"bagaimana kami bisa tidak tahu kalau kamu berkata terlalu keras di luar gedung istana hokage dengan berteriak kamu akan menjadi hokage"

Naruto tersipu malu masih dengan menyengir lebar, dan tidak lama kemudian Yamato dan Aoba saling berebut satu sama lain ingin memegang tangan kanannya Naruto, Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah mereka saat ini yang seolah-olah seperti anak kecil yang ingin meminta uang pada ibunya. Dua menit perebutan itu terjadi, akhirnya Yamato-lah yang menang. Dengan gesit Yamato memegang tangan kanannya Naruto lalu dia menghusap-husap punggung tangannya Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto jijik dengan tingkahnya. Naruto mencoba menarik tangannya yang berada di genggamannya Yamato tetapi gagal karena Yamato menggenggam tangannya sangat erat sekali.

"Naruto, jadikan aku asistenmu? Please..." kata Yamato sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya, meskipun saat ini dia menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya..., matanya tetap menakutkan bagi Naruto. Naruto merasa jijik pada Yamato yang saat ini mengemis-ngemis seperti orang gila pada Naruto.

Dia mencoba menarik-narik tangannya kembali dengan bantuan kage bunshin-nya tapi sayangnya Yamato menahan tubuhnya dengan jurus Mokutonnya.

"Yamato-taichou, ini terlalu berlebihan-ttebayo" kata Naruto ditengah-tengah usahanya untuk menarik tangannya.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kamu mau menyetujuiku menjadi asistenmu"

Insiden itu berlangsung hampir dua jam dan Aoba sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, peluh keluar dari wajah mereka masing-masing karena kelelahan, mereka berdua tahu kalau tingkah mereka itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan tapi karena prinsip mereka yang tetap bertahan tidak mau menjadikan Yamato asistennya dan bertahan agar Naruto menjadikannya asistennya. 'tidak ada cara lain-ttebayo!' batin Naruto dan mulai memukul Yamato dengan tangan kirinya, Yamato terpental satu meter darinya. Disaat kage bunshin-nya Naruto sudah hilang semua..., Yamato melesat berdiri dari keterpurukannya lalu berlari lagi mendekati Naruto. 'dia keras kepala-ttebayo'.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuat teknik jutsu

"HAREEM NO JUTSU!"

Dan ketikanya Naruto berkata demikian, tubuhnya berubah menjadi gadis seksi dengan wajah yang imut dan tubuh yang sangat ramping, rambutnya panjang dan bibirnya yang kecil saat ini tersenyum manis pada Minato. Seluruh tubuh Naruto tidak dilapisi baju sama sekali, hanya ada bra dan cd yang terekat di dada dan selangkangannya.

Melihat pemandangan itu..., Yamato langsung nose-bleed dan terkontal terbang kelangit sampai hanya terlihat cahaya kecil dilangit. Naruto tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan, dia meregangkan tangan kanannya yang sedikit pegal karena perbuatan Yamato tadi. Dia mengangkat tangannya kembali membuat jemarinya menyatu lalu berkata.

"kai!"

Sunyi tanpa suara, angin siang hari yang menjelang sore berhembus dirambut panjang kuningnya Naruto, perasaannya tidak enak dan kemudian peluh keluar di dekat pelipisnya sebesar biji jagung. Dia merasa kedinginan saat angin berhembus ketubuhnya sehingga membuatnya menggigil, dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan-lahan bermaksud ingin melihat bagian tubuhnya. Ditiap dia menundukkan kepalanya..., dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena tenggorokkannya merasa tercekat.

Dengan refleks Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan tubuhnya yang masih memakai bra berwarna merah muda yang melindungi payudara-nya yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil. 'apa-apaan ini-ttebayo' batin Naruto terkejut.

"kai...kai...kai-kai-kai-kai-kai!" kata-kata itu terus diulanginya tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan pada tubuhnya dan wajahnya, dan lagi-lagi angin berhembus ketubuhnya sehingga membuatnya menggigil dan dengan refleks Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menciptakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. 'apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hareem no jutsuku tidak bisa dilepas?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Halo Minna...!#teriak gaje.**

**Shisui kembali lagi membuat fic gaje ini, makasih yah atas review Minna semua. Tidak Shisui kira kalau nih fic mesum banyak yang minat juga, tadinya sih Shisui kira gak ada yang minat ama nih fic sehingga tadinya pengen Shisui delete, eh pas pengen Shisui delete..., ternyata udah banyak yang review, nge-fav dan nge-follow. Shisui senang bisa menyenangkan Minna semua dengan fic mesum pertama Shisui ini, semoga chapter lanjutan mesum Shisui dibawah ini memuaskan Minna semua yah... :).**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon dan mesum, kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara ini fic.**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit ceritanya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru, SaifemNaru...and many more**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**OOC, OC, typo (s), Gaje, Lime and many more...**

**Ini Lime pertama Shisui jadi Gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Summary :** Dengan refleks Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan tubuhnya yang masih memakai bra berwarna merah muda yang melindungi payudara-nya yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil. 'apa-apaan ini-ttebayo' batin Naruto terkejut.

"kai...kai...kai-kai-kai-kai-kai!" kata-kata itu terus diulanginya tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan pada tubuhnya dan wajahnya, dan lagi-lagi angin berhembus ketubuhnya sehingga membuatnya menggigil dan dengan refleks Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menciptakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. 'apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hareem no jutsuku tidak bisa dilepas?'

Chapter 1

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri bermaksud memeriksa apakah ada orang yang melihatnya tanpa pakaian ini?, ekspresi wajahnya kali ini sangat panik sekali seperti seorang gadis yang mencoba melindungi kehormatan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku-ttebayo?, kenapa hareem no jutsu-ku tidak bisa dilepas?" selalu pertanyaan itu yang dia lontarkan diotaknya dengan panik.

Disaat dia mendekapkan kedua tangannya didada bermaksud memeluk tubuhnya, dia merasa seperti menyentuh balon yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil yang tertempel permanent di tubuhnya, seumur-umur dia tidak pernah menyentuh dada sedang-nya itu tiap dia berubah menjadi hareem no jutsu, barulah sekarang dia rasakan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh dada-nya yang tidak kecil dan tidak besar itu, 'Apa begini rasanya menyentuh dada wanita?' batin Naruto dengan polosnya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali meremas dadanya itu sendiri, mencoba membayangkan kalau dada yang berada di tubuhnya itu adalah dada Hinata, temannya yang berambut indigo dengan mata emerald, seorang gadis yang pemalu dan mudah gugup jika bertemu Naruto. Tapi pemikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh, masa iya dia meremas dadanya sendiri, kan terlihat...menyiksa-nya sendiri*Aneh kali maksudnya?#plak*, dengan sigap dia menjauhkan tangannya dari dada-nya yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu, dan lagi-lagi angin siang menjelang sore itu berhembus kembali, yah tentu saja membuat Naruto memeluk tubuhnya kembali.

"Brrrrr..., dingin-ttebayo!"

-x-x-x-x-

Waktu sudah pukul sebelas malam, Naruto sekarang sedang berada disemak-semak terdekat sedang bersembunyi dari kerumunan para shinobi dan penduduk yang selalu bolak-balik di jalanan tersebut, sudah hampir sembilan jam dia berada disemak-semak itu untuk bersembunyi, dia bersembunyi bermaksud ingin menunggu jalanan sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya. Sebenarnya baru kali ini dia merasa malu menunjukkan tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi hareem no jutsu itu, padahal sudah sering dia melakukan itu dan sudah dia anggap kalau jurus itu hanya lelucon belaka.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, sekarang dia merasa malu dan ketakutan dengan jutsu ini setelah jutsu ini tidak bisa dilepasnya, jutsu yang awalnya dia anggap sebagai lelucon sekarang dia anggap sebagai hal yang memalukan dan membawa ke-sensitifan lebih tinggi pada tubuhnya.

Setelah dia merasa kalau jalanan sudah mulai sepi, dia langsung melesat berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas genting dan mulai berlari menuju rumahnya, dia tidak tahu kalau dirumahnya ada kejutan besar sedang menunggunya untuk pulang.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto tiba di depan pintu rumahnya, dia membuka pintu sambil menghembuskan nafas lega karena ditiap dia berlari menuju kerumahnya, tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ketika Naruto masuk ke rumahnya, suasana-nya sangat gelap sekali bagaikan mati lampu, dia mencoba meraba-rabakan tangannya ke dinding bermaksud untuk mencari kontak lampu, tidak lama kemudian lampu hidup dengan sendirinya dibarengi dengan teriakkan

"KEJUTAAAANNN!...EEEEHHH!"

Para Shinobi yang berada dirumahnya yang sebelumnya tersenyum senang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan yang berada didepan mereka, mereka adalah teman-teman satu angkatannya Naruto yang bermaksud ingin merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-17 hari ini, tapi saat-saat yang direncanakan seharusnya meriah dengan ekspresi terkejutnya Naruto malah terbalik menjadi kemeriahan teriakkan terkejutnya para teman-temannya saat ini.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakkan para wanita histeris disana yaitu, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, dan Temari, membuat guci-guci yang berada di rumah Naruto dan kaca-kaca rumah Naruto pecah, sedangkan para pria disana, yaitu Kiba, Kankurou, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chooji, Neji, Lee, Shino, Sai, (Sasuke pengecualian) saling mengadu siapa yang paling banyak nose-bleed dan duluan kehabisan darah.

"Siapa kau?! Cewe mesum!" teriak Sakura bertanya sambil berlari mendekatinya dengan tangan mengepal dan akhirnya berhasil memukul Naruto sampai terkontal 70 km jauhnya#jauh banget.

Dan ketika-nya Naruto terlihat seperti setitik cahaya kecil dilangit, si Shikamaru berkata

"Sepertinya tadi itu Naruto deh?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menambalkan hidungnya yang nose-bleed dengan tissue.

Para teman-temannya (kecuali Sasuke) tertarik dengan ucapannya Shikamaru sehingga mereka menoleh ke Shikamaru yang saat ini sibuk menambal hidungnya.

"Mana mungkin itu Naruto?!" tanya Kiba yang juga sedang menambal hidungnya dengan tissue, darah tersebut membuat hidungnya yang tajam itu terganggu karena amisnya darah yang keluar secara paksa dari hidungnya itu.

Pertanyaan Kiba disetujui oleh semua Shinobi disini (lagi-lagi kecuali Sasuke (-.0)?#ayo dong..., sedikit aja kasih tahu wajah panik loe! Apa gak bosen selalu memakai ekspresi dingin begitu*plak :ditampar Sasuke bolak-balik:*.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau Naruto mempunyai teknik hareem no jutsu?"

Mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan kalau mereka tahu soal jutsu itu karena hampir semua dari mereka terkena jutsu itu oleh Naruto ditiap dia ingin menjahili mereka.

"Tapi jika itu Naruto..., pasti ada tanda lahir yang seperti kumis kucing di pipi-nya. Sedangkan tadi aku tidak melihat tanda lahir itu" kata Sakura ikut berbicara.

Setelah Sakura berkata demikian, Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan tajam tanpa berkedip seolah-olah wajahnya itu mengatakan kalau perkiraannya itu tidaklah salah.

"Masa aku bohong sih, kan tadi aku yang saling bertatapan muka sama dia saat aku memukulnya" lanjut Sakura ketika-nya dia mengerti dengan ekspresi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya setelah itu karena baru kali itu perkiraan otaknya yang jenius telah salah.

"Hn, debat yang tidak penting" kata Sasuke dan mulai pergi meninggalkan semua temannya menuju pintu keluar rumah dengan ekspresi tidak berubah sama sekali.

Seluruh pria disana saling menatapnya penuh kebencian dan sedikit dengki karena para wanita menatapnya dengan mata yang lope-lope*seperti di anime* (Hinata pengecualian) terpesona melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang dibilang cool abis.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Lee sambil mengajungkan tangan ke udara seperti orang bertanya*memang bertanya (- _ -)?* ketika-nya Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya Naruto.

"Itulah masalahnya...," Sahut Shikamaru

Hening tanpa ada suara manusia, hanya ada suara jangkrik yang sedang bernyanyi meramaikan malam.

"Siapa wanita tadi itu?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia sudah memasukki rumahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

-x-x-x-x-

Keesokan harinya Naruto pergi menuju rumahnya Iruka memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dilengkapi dengan tudung kepala yang entah darimana dia dapatkan pakaian itu, sekarang wajahnya yang manis telah dia tutupi dengan tudung kepala yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah manisnya tersebut.

Tujuh menit kemudian dia tiba tepat didepan pintu rumahnya Iruka, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Iruka sebanyak tiga kali, Naruto tidak perlu menunggu lama setelah itu karena belum hampir tiga menit si pria yang rambutnya diikat kebelakang sama seperti Shikamaru dengan luka goresan di hidung membuka pintu.

"Siapp...eh?!"

Belum sempat Iruka menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah mendorongnya masuk kerumahnya kembali, yah tentu saja Naruto juga masuk kerumahnya. Karena dorongan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba itu, Iruka merasa dia kan dibunuh sehingga dengan refleks Iruka mundur beberapa langkah saat itu lalu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan kunai-nya, tatapannya sangat tajam kearah Naruto yang saat itu melambaikan kedua tangannya kekiri dan kekanan di dada.

"Tung...tunggu, ini aku Iruka-sensei"

Suara Naruto yang seperti gadis itu terdengar lembut nan indah di telinga Iruka, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya masih dengan posisi siaga ketika mendengar kata '-sensei' dari mulutnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

Setelah Iruka berkata demikian, Naruto membuka tudungnya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning yang saat ini dia ikat menjadi dua ekor. Iruka semakin meninggikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gadis manis didepannya itu, dia sepertinya mengenali gadis itu tapi terlihat samar-samar di memorinya, kapan dia bertemu? Dan dimana? Jadi dengan berani dia mulai bertanya kembali karena rasa penasaran yang melandanya tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto mendesah mendengar ucapan Iruka tersebut

"Ini aku..., Naruto-ttebayo"

"Naruto?" ulang Iruka tidak percaya

"Iya, ini teknik hareem no jutsu-ku"

Iruka tersontak ketikanya mendengar kata 'hareem no jutsu' keluar dari bibir kecil gadis itu, 'Dia tahu jutsu itu? bagaimana bisa?, setahuku hanya Naruto yang tahu, apa gadis didepanku ini benar-benar Naruto? Jika dia Naruto, kenapa tidak ada tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya?' batin Iruka secara beruntun, dia merasa bingung dan sedikit tidak percaya kalau dia itu Naruto.

"Jika kau Naruto, mana tanda lahirmu yang seperti kumis kucing di pipimu? Setahuku meskipun dia berada dalam jutsu mesum itu, tanda lahirnya tetaplah muncul di pipi-nya"

Naruto terkesiap dengan mata yang membulat, dia melesat berlari menuju kamarnya Iruka yang bermaksud ingin bercermin untuk membuktikan apakah ucapannya Iruka itu benar atau salah, dan seketikanya bercermin..., ekspresi kaget-nya sangat lucu sekali, bibirnya menganga lebar, matanya membulat putih diikuti air mata yang keluar secara acak-acakkan di sudut matanya*seperti ekspresi Naruto di Anime kalau sedang kaget*, dia tidak menyadari kalau tanda lahirnya itu menghilang, 'pantas saja semalam Sakura-chan memukulku' batin Naruto pundung.

"Sudah jangan bohong, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Iruka di sudut pintu kamarnya

Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis saat ini, tidak disangka kalau jutsu yang difavoritkannya ini malah menyiksa-nya seperti ini.

"Ini benar-benar aku-ttebayo" kata Naruto

Iruka mendengus sambil tertawa mengejek lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih tidak percaya, Naruto meringis pelan melihat ekspresi gurunya itu, dia berfikir sejenak 'apa yang harus kukatakan padanya agar dia percaya padaku-ttebayo?'. Dia menyengir sangat lebar ketikanya dia mengingat sesuatu hal yang memalukan yang pastinya menyangkut soal guru yang berada didepannya itu ketika bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakanmu sesuatu agar kau percaya kalau aku Naruto-ttebayo"

Tawaan ejekkannya Iruka tiba-tiba saja berubah disaat Naruto menyengir jahil dan mulai bicara

"Tanggal 23 Juni ketika aku selesai berlatih, sensei membuang air besar di pojokkan pemandian air panas, tanggal 27 September disaat aku dan sensei makan ramen, celana sensei robek disaat sensei ingin duduk sehingga menunjukkan celana dalam sensei yang berwarna pink dengan gambar ultraman, tanggal 29 September disaat aku memasukki koridor menuju ruangan hokage, Sensei menonton video hentai di pojokkan koridor dekat ruangan hokage ..."

Iruka mulai sweatdrop mendengar ucapan-ucapan memalukan yang dilontarkan gadis itu kepadanya, peluh mulai bercucuran deras di wajahnya dan dia menelan ludahnya merasa malu sedangkan gadis itu tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Tanggal 10 Oktober ketika sensei masuk kerumahku dan meminta...hmmph..." mulut Naruto disekap oleh Iruka, dia sudah tidak mau mendengarnya lagi, paras wajahnya saat ini sudah seperti mayat hidup, sangat pucat karena kehabisan keringat.

"Oke...oke, aku percaya. Jangan katakan hal memalukan itu lagi Naruto" bisiknya sambil menyekap mulut kecil Naruto, dan seketikanya Naruto mengangguk setuju, dia melepaskan sekapannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Baiklah langsung to the point saja, kenapa kau datang kerumahku? dan kenapa kau tidak melepas jutsu mesummu ini?, sudah lepas jutsumu ini?, aku sudah mulai tidak menahannya lagi saat membayangkan..."

Croot...!

Darah segar muncul dari lubang hidungnya Iruka, dia nose-bleed saat membayangkan tubuh Naruto yang seksi dibalik jubah hitam tersebut, Iruka berlari dengan paniknya menjauhi Naruto dan mencari-cari tissue di lemari kotak kecilnya sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan jemari tangan kirinya sedangkan Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya Iruka, dia tidak menggubris nose-bleed-nya Iruka saat ini.

"Itulah masalahnya-ttebayo, aku tidak bisa melepaskan jutsu ini maka dari itu aku datang kerumah sensei untuk meminta bantuan, mungkin saja sensei tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lepas dari jutsu ini?"

Croot...!

"Kaso!" bentak Iruka pelan untuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak isi yang berada di lemari kotak kecilnya ketikanya darah yang berada dihidungnya semakin banyak keluar karena dia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak kembali soal tubuh seksi Naruto.

"Apa sensei tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melepaskan jutsu ini?"

"AHA!" teriak Iruka seketikanya menemukan barang yang sudah dicarinya yaitu tissue, dengan cepat Iruka menambal darah yang berada di hidungnya dengan tissue tersebut sedangkan Naruto yang mulai sadar kalau dia tidak diacuhkan guru Iruka langsung membentak Iruka.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!"

Iruka tersentak terkejut dengan teriakkannya Naruto, matanya sudah berkedip berkali-kali diikuti peluh sebesar biji jagung muncul di pelipisnya. Iruka tertawa tidak jelas lalu mulai menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Gomen, aku sedang sibuk mencari tissue, tadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Naruto?"

Dengan berat hati dia mulai menceritakannya kembali setelah dia menghela nafasnya merasa jengkel pada Iruka.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." kata Iruka sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah Naruto menjelaskan semuanya secara detail.

"Iya, apa Iruka-sensei tahu bagaimana cara melepas jutsu ini?" tanya Naruto sedih

Iruka merasa prihatin melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat tersiksa dengan jutsu itu, dia ingin membantu-nya tapi dia tidak tahu-menahu soal jutsu ini, dikuasainya-pun tidak? Karena menurutnya jutsu itu tidak layak untuk dikuasai, Iruka menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih lalu berkata

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak tahu soal jurus ini. Jurus itu tidak kukuasai jadi..."

Naruto berteriak keras frustasi, menurut Iruka teriakkannya itu tidak terdengar seperti teriakkan frustasi tetapi teriakkan desahan seorang gadis yang sedang bercinta.

"Jadi sensei tidak tahu caranya melepas jutsu ini?" tanya Naruto frustasi

Setelah mendengar pertanyaannya Naruto, dengan lemas dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi menyesal dari wajah gurunya ini karena tidak bisa membantunya lalu ketikanya si Iruka ingin berbisik 'Gomen'..., tiba-tiba ada suara lembut tapi terdengar seperti malas bicara di jendela rumahnya Iruka.

"Wah...wah...wah, Naruto..., kau memakai jutsu itu lagi hah?"

Naruto dan Iruka menoleh kearah jendela mencari tahu suara siapa itu, dan seketikanya dia tahu kalau itu adalah suaranya Kakashi, yaitu si kepala team 7, Naruto langsung beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

Kakashi mempunyai rambut jabrik keatas berwarna abu-abu, wajahnya yang terlihat sayu seperti orang yang mudah bosan tertutup setengahnya oleh masker dan tidak lupa buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, tolong aku~" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang benar-benar seperti gadis yang sangat manja.

Kakashi merasa terkejut dengan nada bicara-nya Naruto tersebut, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh padanya terjadi.

"Ada apa?" sahut Kakashi dengan nada sangat malas.

"Jutsu-ku ini tidak bisa dilepas, apa sensei tahu bagaimana caranya agar jutsu-ku ini bisa lepas dan aku menjadi pria jantan lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"eh?" hanya kata itu yang terjawab dari mulut Kakashi saat itu, dia memasukki kamar Iruka lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto setelah dia selesai memasukkan buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise'-nya ke tas tempat senjata-nya diletakkan.

"Ceritakan padaku sudah berapa kali kau menggunakan jutsu ini?" tanya Kakashi santai sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata kanannya yang sayu.

"Ah? Emm...," Naruto berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat sudah berapa kali dia menggunakan jutsu itu.

Dia ingat saat dia melakukan jutsu itu pertama kali pada Iruka-sensei ketika umurnya beranjak 13 tahun, lalu pada saat umurnya genap 16 tahun dia menggunakannya lagi pada Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Killer Bee, Sasuke dan beberapa musuhnya dan satu lagi..., ketika dia mengajari Konohamaru jutsu itu. Naruto bergumam tidak jelas sambil menghitung-hitung sudah berapa kali dia menggunakan jutsu itu dengan bantuan dua jemari tangannya.

"1,2,3,4,5...er..., mungkin sudah 100 lebih Kakashi-sensei" sahutnya dengan mantap.

Kakashi tersontak kaget mendengar jawabannya Naruto itu, dia menghela nafas-nya sambil bergumam sangat pelan

"Sudah kuduga kejadian ini pasti tiba" bisik Kakashi sangat pelan sehingga Naruto tidak mendengarkannya.

Disaat Kakashi terkejut padanya, ada perasaan tidak enak menjalar di hatinya. Rasanya dia seperti akan mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang extreme.

"Ada apa Sensei?" tanya Naruto ketika Kakashi menghela nafasnya sangat panjang dibalik masker bututnya itu*plak :diraikiri Kakashi:*.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa melepas jutsu mesummu itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu

"Itu karena kau sudah menggunakannya lebih dari 100 kali, jutsu itu mempunyai batasnya dan jika batasnya itu tiba maka..., kau akan menjadi wanita secara permanent"

"NANII!" teriak Naruto histeris mendengar jawabannya Kakashi, mana mungkin dia akan menjadi wanita sedangkan sedikit lagi dia akan menjadi hokage ke-6?, mana mungkin dia akan menjadi hokage ke-6 dengan wujud wanita seperti ini, Tsunade pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya?!. Masa iya pahlawan Konoha yang terlihat macho itu harus feminim karena wujud-nya itu?, apa kata pendahulu-nya?!.

"Sen-sens-sensei, apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi pria lagi?" tanya Naruto mulai setengah menangis, matanya yang berwarna biru safir itu mulai berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar kalau dia akan menjadi wanita permanent.

"Sebenarnya sih kamu masih bisa menjadi pria lagi..., tapi..."

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan jawabannya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Apa itu sensei?!, cepat katakan-ttebayo!"

"Apa kau yakin?" bisik Kakashi mulai merasa tidak yakin kalau Naruto benar-benar mau melakukannya.

"Emm!"

"Serius? Tapi ini menyangkut harga dirimu"

"Tidak masalah-ttebayo"

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, 'Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan soal 'harga diri'' batin Kakashi, sebenarnya Kakashi mencoba mencegahnya tapi karena sifat keras kepala Naruto yang berlebihan akhirnya dia terpaksa menjelaskan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menjadi pria kembali.

"Baiklah dengarlah baik-baik?"

Hening sejenak karena Kakashi mencoba menarik nafasnya untuk menarik udara disekitar lalu mulai berkata.

"Kau harus melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria"

"NANI!"

TBC

A/N : Yosha!, akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, makasih yah buat yang udah ngereview :). Garing yah humor-nya, hehehe gomen yah kalau garing. Shisui memang tidak jago membuat humor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Halo Minna-san, Shisui kembali lagi nih membawa chapter baru buat fic mesum ini, hehe. :)**

**Makasih yah buat Minna semua yang masih setia membaca fic mesum ini, gomen yah kalau update-nya lama, yah soalnya nee-san Shisui habis menikah jadi Shisui sebagai imouto yang berbakti Shisui harus membantu-bantu di pernikahannya, oleh karena itulah Shisui gak bisa update dulu..., sibuk :(. **

**Spesial buat Uzumaki Scout 36, makasih yah atas inspirasinya ke Shisui. :)**

**Shisui akan pakai saran Uzumaki Scout. :D**

**Oh iya, yang sudah punya atau sudah masuk akun FF... review-nya sudah Shisui balas masing-masing di mbah PM. And yang gak punya atau yang gak masuk ke akun akan Shisui balas dibawah ini, tapi mohon maaf Shisui gak bisa membalas semua review Minna.**

**Deviluk shin ryu : Ini sudah lanjut, makasih yah review-nya**

**Guest : Hehehe, ya gitu deh. Yah... namanya juga si stoic, padahal dia terangsang tapi disembunyiin, Munafik gitu. :), makasih atas review-nya**

**kaname : Iya ini sudah update, makasih review-nya.**

**Uzumaki Naa-chan : Iya, gara-gara Yamato-taichou yang maksain kehendak sama Naru, jadi gitu deh, makasih review-nya :)**

**Ryuuga : Iya ini udah up, Makasih yah review-nya**

**Oke deh gak usah banyak curcol lagi... let's start!**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon dan mesum, kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara ini fic.**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit ceritanya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru, SaifemNaru...and many more**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 2**

**By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**OOC, OC, typo (s), Gaje, Lime and many more...**

**Ini Lime pertama Shisui jadi Gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter :** Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, 'Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan soal 'harga diri'' batin Kakashi, sebenarnya Kakashi mencoba mencegahnya tapi karena sifat keras kepala Naruto yang berlebihan akhirnya dia terpaksa menjelaskan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menjadi pria kembali.

"Baiklah dengarlah baik-baik?"

Hening sejenak karena Kakashi mencoba menarik nafasnya untuk menarik udara disekitar lalu mulai berkata.

"Kau harus melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria"

"NANI!"

**Chapter 2**

Disudut pertigaan, ada seorang gadis memakai jubah hitam sedang berjalan kecil, gadis itu melipatkan kedua tangan mungilnya didada. Wajahnya yang manis bersembunyi dibalik kerudung jubahnya, mungkin jika dilihat dari jauh gadis itu bisa dibilang seperti Phantom ( Malaikat pencabut nyawa ). Ditiap dia menggerakkan kaki-nya... terlihat sedikit helaian rambut pirang dari sela-sela tudung hitamnya, matanya berwarna biru safir bagaikan langit cerah, yah dia Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas? Dia selalu menghela nafasnya disetiap dia melangkahkan kakinya dijalanan itu, otak-nya berputar memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi-sensei sebelumnya.

Bibir cherry-nya manyun ketika dia mengingat kalau Kakashi dan Iruka sudah tidak perjaka lagi, 'Padahal tampang mereka berdua seperti orang yang malas menjalankan hidup, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya, dan lagi apa arti dari memainkan batangan?' dengus Naruto dalam hati.

-**Flashback-**

Didalam rumah sederhana bermodel kost-kost-an ada tiga orang yang sibuk berdebat, ada yang teriak-teriak tidak percaya ada yang menghela nafas dan ada yang salah tingkah dengan hidung yang nose-bleed, didalam rumah itu sangat ramai sekali seperti berada di pasar tradisional. Yah didalam rumah itu ada Naruto, Kakashi dan Iruka.

Satu gadis baka dan dua pria dewasa yang malas menjalani hidup

Tap...tap...tap

Naruto bolak-balik didalam kamar itu, wajahnya panik setengah dewa dengan keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, langkah kakinya semakin dipercepatnya ketika rasa panik itu semakin menjadi-jadi, lama-kelamaan diremasnya rambut pirang yang diikat menjadi dua ekor kuda itu. Dia berhenti kemudian menoleh kearah pria bermasker yang berada didepannya.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain persyaratannya, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya untuk menahan rasa bosan pada gadis yang berada didepannya, bagaimana tidak bosan... gadis didepannya itu terus bertanya kata-kata itu berulang-ulang, tidak ada yang berubah dari katanya dan tidak ada tambahan kosakata dalam katanya itu, baru kali itu Kakashi banyak bicara bahkan jika dia datang ke museum rekor dan bilang kalau dia sudah memecahkan rekor pada sang pemilik rekor... pasti dia akan mendapatkan uang jutaan yen dan tentu saja mendapati julukkan 'Si pendiam yang mulai banyak bicara'.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali Naruto, Cuma itu persyaratan-nya agar kamu bisa menjadi pria lagi, dan kamu harus melakukan hubungan intim pada pria yang masih perjaka... aku kan sudah bilang pasti kamu tidak akan setuju"

"Tapi persayaratannya itu mustahil-ttebayo!, aku ini pria. Masa iya batangan lawan batangan sih. Iiihh...!, najis. Aku masih normal-ttebayo!"

"Tapi fakta-nya sekarang kamu itu seorang perempuan Naruto, batanganmu sudah diganti dengan lubang yang... er, sempit. Dan mana mungkin orang bisa mengatakan kalau kamu itu tidak normal kalau kamu sudah berwujud wanita seperti ini. Semua orang pasti mengira kalau kamu itu perempuan dan menganggap pria yang kamu pilih itu adalah pacarmu"

Naruto mendengus jengkel dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didada, melihat dada Naruto yang geyal-geyol dibalik jubah hitam itu... hidung Iruka nose-bleed lagi, bahkan semakin banyak.

"Tapi aku kan tetap pria, dan wujud-ku yang ini adalah wujud hareem no jutsu-ku bukan wujud asli-ku..."

"Kalau begitu berubahlah menjadi pria, apa kamu bisa?" potong Kakashi tidak perduli kalau kata-katanya itu terlalu kejam dan dingin pada Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi coba? Dia sudah terlalu jengkel sama mantan murid-nya ini.

Tubuh Naruto terasa seperti tersambar petir setelah Kakashi berkata demikian, baru kali itu Naruto mendengar ucapan kejam terlontar dari mulutnya Kakashi, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak. Tingkahnya saat ini benar-benar seperti perempuan, yaitu mudah menangis dan mudah tersakiti. Salah satunya yaitu ucapan Kakashi ini, dia merasa hati-nya sangat sakit saat Kakashi berkata demikian, padahal Kakashi Cuma berkata 'Kalau begitu berubahlah menjadi pria, apa kamu bisa?' yang bisa diartikan kalau dia hanya bertanya padanya tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau kata-kata Kakashi itu bagaikan bentakkan kasar yang menyayat hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit bulir-bulir air mata-nya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Yah saat ini Naruto benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya setelah sadar kalau ada setetes air terjatuh dilantai kamar tersebut tepat dibawah Naruto berdiri, Kakashi mendekati Naruto lalu dia menyentuh bahu kiri Naruto sambil menatapnya yang saat ini masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai Naruto, aku kehilangan kendali." Bisik Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepukkan bahu kecilnya Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto mendongahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu dia menghusap air mata yang masih tersisa dipipi-nya, 'Ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa aku bertingkah seperti perempuan, mudah menangis, mudah tersakiti dan sangat membutuhkan perhatian? Apa yang terjadi padaku-ttebayo?'.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kalau kamu merasa tidak yakin lebih baik kamu terima saja semua ini dan..."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau terkurung menjadi perempuan seperti ini" balas Naruto tegas, 'Aku harus keluar dari sifat kewanitaan ini-ttebayo! Biarlah kalau aku harus menjadi seme'

"Eh?" singkatnya sambil mengangkat alis kirinya. Tatapannya pada Naruto mengekspresikan kalau dia sangat heran pada Naruto, belum lama Naruto menolak persayaratan-nya... eh tiba-tiba langsung berubah fikiran, aneh? Pikir Kakashi*bukan aneh Kakashi-sensei, tapi memang kenyataan! Naru-chan'kan dobe#Kyaa!:dirasengan Naruto:.

"Kenapa kamu berubah fikiran Naruto?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi wanita seperti ini Kakashi-sensei, apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-sensei kalau aku seperti ini? Dia pasti tidak akan percaya padaku kalau wujud ini adalah aku, meskipun dia sudah tahu kalau wujud ini adalah aku pasti dia akan mengira kalau aku itu bercanda dengan pelantikan menjadi hokage dan pada akhirnya pelantikan untuk menjadi hokage-pun pasti akan diputus. Aku tidak mau-ttebayo" –dan aku juga ingin menjauh dari sifat kewanitaan ini-

Hening..., hanya terdengar suara 'Kaso!' Iruka di sudut tempat tidur yang sedang sibuk mencari kapas karena dua puluh kapas yang dipakai sebelumnya sudah tidak bisa menimba darah di hidungnya lagi, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat karena kekurangan darah bahkan wajahnya lebih pucat dari wajah Orochimaru.

"Eh? Mau ngapain kamu?" tanya Kakashi disaat Naruto menjauhinya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Naruto menoleh kearah Iruka yang masih sibuk mencari kapas namun ketika Naruto menariknya... aktifitas Iruka yaitu mengambil kapas terhenti, Iruka menoleh kearah Naruto dengan wajah pucat dan darah yang masih terus mengalir dihidungnya.

"A-a-ada a-a-ap-apa N-n-na-naruto?" gagap Iruka ketika Naruto menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut.

"Ayo Iruka-sensei?" ajak Naruto sambil meregangkan kedua kakinya sehingga membuat celah lubang dibawah jubah hitamnya.

"A-a-apa-apa maksudmu?" tanya Iruka berbohong, sebenarnya dia mengerti apa maksud dari ajakkan Naruto itu namun karena dia menganggap Naruto muridnya dan daya pikir yang bisa dibilang 'mustahil'... dia jadi bertingkah seperti itu.

"Baka!, melakukan hubungan intim lah!"

Croot... lagi-lagi

Darahnya semakin banyak dihidungnya. Sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Iruka benar-benar akan mati kehabisan darah gara-gara Naruto.

"A-ap-apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku tahu sensei pasti mau kan? Sudah ayo cepat lakukan-ttebayo. Aku ingin kembali menjadi pria lagi" paksa Naruto sambil menarik-narik kerah baju polos Iruka agar menaiki tempat tidur.

"T-tunggu dulu, a-ak-aku tidak bisa melakukannya Naruto" balas Iruka sambil mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak tertarik oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa karena aku pria, begitu?!" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya merasa tersinggung dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Iruka.

Iruka terdiam sambil bergumam ragu-ragu dan menundukkan kepalanya, melihat Iruka yang menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam tidak jelas, Naruto merasa jengkel padanya, Naruto melepaskan jubah hitamnya sehingga terlihatlah bra dan cd-nya yang berwarna merah muda, Iruka berteriak keras sekali karena terkejut melihat Naruto tanpa pakaian tepat berada didepannya, matanya melotot dan lidahnya memanjang bergelombang bagaikan naga*ekspresi Iruka kalau tiap melihat hal yang memalukan atau yang berbau hentai*.

Naruto meremas dada-nya sendiri sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata biru safir-nya kearah Iruka lalu bibir cherry Naruto tersenyum ke Iruka, Naruto mencoba memanas-manasi nafsu Iruka agar mau menerima-nya.

"Narutooo! Jangan lakukan itu, baka!" teriak Iruka mulai merasa tidak kuat lagi.

"Kenapa Iruka-sensei? Sudah tidak kuat?~hah...uhmm" goda Naruto masih meremas-remas dada-nya sambil mendesah, desahan yang mengundang nafsu bahkan Kakashi yang berjarak empat meter dari tempat tidur membelalakkan matanya, meskipun wajahnya tertutup masker... sudah bisa dilihat kalau saat ini wajah Kakashi memerah tidak karuan, 'Darimana dia bisa tahu cara mengundang rangsangan seperti itu?' batin Kakashi tidak percaya. Iruka memejamkan kedua matanya saat Naruto ingin melepaskan bra-nya, namun aktifitasnya itu langsung terhenti saat Iruka berkata

"Aku sudah tidak perjaka lagi, baka!"

"Eh?" singkat Naruto tidak percaya, kedua tangannya menjauhi buah dada-nya yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu lalu dia merapihkan bra-nya gara-gara perbuatannya tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" lanjut Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Aku sering melakukan 'itu' tiap aku... ke-ke...kekamar mandi" bisiknya masih dengan mata terpejam karena dia tahu kalau Naruto belum memakai jubahnya, sedangkan Naruto masih tenggelam dalam rasa 'ketidakpercayaan' dan 'ketidakmengertian' dengan apa yang diucapkan Iruka.

"Maksud-sensei?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku sering memainkan batanganku sendiri di kamar mandi"

Deg...

"Pfft..." Kakashi menahan tawa-nya saat mendengar kenyataan yang dikatakan Iruka, seumur-umur baru kali itu Kakashi merasa sangat ingin tertawa, sedangkan si Naruto... dia masih menatap Iruka dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Naruto masih saja tidak mengerti*ah dasar dobe! Padahal udah sangat jelas kata-kata Iruka-sensei:dirasengan Naruto:*

"Aku memainkan batanganku..., ah sudahlah kamu tidak akan mengerti, intinya aku sudah tidak perjaka. Eh Kakashi jangan meledekku, aku tahu kamu sebagai pembaca buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' juga sering'kan melakukannya?!"

Ketika Iruka berkata demikian... Kakashi sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia tertawa sangat keras lalu berguling-guling di lantai*OOC* tidak karuan sambil memegang perutnya menahan rasa sakit yang melanda perutnya.

"Jadi sensei sudah...?"

"Iya, aku melakukannya karena sering tidak bisa menahan diri saat menonton video hentai, jadi pakailah jubahmu lagi, baka!" perintah Iruka masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mau, masih ada Kakashi-sensei...ayo Kakashi-sensei~" sambut Naruto, dia memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Kakashi saat Kakashi sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Kakashi menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya lalu bergumam

"Aku tidak bisa, aku juga sudah tidak perjaka"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kemudian dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa karena memainkan batangan lagi?" tanya Naruto polos masih dengan ekspresi imut, yaitu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti dia, aku sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Shizune~"

"NANI!"

-**Flashback end-**

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya tepat di depan toko Omochika, toko baju terkenal yang ada di Konohagakure. Dia menjenjangkan kaki-nya memasukki toko tersebut, ketika dia membuka pintu... tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya sehingga dia dan orang tersebut terjatuh secara berlawanan.

"Ittai... hey kalau jalan yang benar dong!" bentak Naruto pada pria berambut raven dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam didepannya, mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Mata onyx pria itu menatap Naruto dengan dingin, pria itu melesat bangun dengan wajah stoic-nya lalu setelah berdiri dengan sempurna, kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku sehingga menambahkan pesona dalam dirinya.

"Kamu lagi, si pengacau" katanya datar

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sangat tajam, dia tidak sudi dipanggil pengacau olehnya, kata dobe saja sudah menyakitkan apalagi dengan kata 'pengacau', pikir Naruto.

"Siapa yang kamu panggil pengacau?" bentak Naruto tidak terima

"Hn" dengus-nya lalu mulai berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa menggubris pertanyaannya tadi. Rahang Naruto mengeras melihat tingkah Sasuke itu, dia terus menatap Sasuke yang berjalan memunggunginya dengan tampang kesal sambil bergumam "Menyebalkan" dengan gigi merapat dan rahang yang mengeras, dan ketika jaraknya sudah sangat jauh... Naruto memilih masuk ke toko daripada menatap Sasuke yang dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan.

-x-x-x-x-

Sudah lima bulan Naruto menjadi wanita gara-gara hareem no jutsu-nya, dia semakin tidak tenang karena pelantikan hokage akan dimulai empat bulan lagi dan dia belum juga mendapatkan _bed partner_ untuk mengubahnya menjadi pria, dan selama itu juga untuk 'sementara' dia menyembunyikan identitas dirinya kesemua temannya. Kakashi dan Iruka ikut bekerja sama dengan Naruto agar tidak membocorkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, terkadang dari beberapa ninja ada yang menanyakan dimana Naruto? Tapi Kakashi dan Iruka menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan santai yaitu dengan menjawab kalau 'Naruto sedang diberi misi berat oleh Tsunade untuk menjadi hokage, dia itu kan calon hokage ke-6 dan mungkin akan kembali setelah dia dilantik menjadi hokage', dan kata-kata itu sudah membuat mereka percaya. Dan Naruto juga tidak lupa berdo'a agar kebohongan yang dibuat Kakashi dan Iruka itu tidak sampai ke telinga-nya Tsunade.

Selama lima bulan itu Naruto menjalin pertemanan lagi dengan temannya mulai dari nol kembali karena telah menjadi orang lain dengan nama yang lain, yaitu Naruko, dan selama itu dia mendapatkan temannya kembali, teman pertama-nya adalah Sakura yang sekarang telah menjadi sahabatnya*dari dulu juga begitu kali* disusul oleh Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Mereka semua menjalin hubungan sahabat dan saling curhat masing-masing. Lalu disusul lagi oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Chooji, Lee, dan Neji. Kok sasuke tidak ada? Itu karena Sasuke orangnya cuek jadi dia tidak bisa dibilang teman yang dekat, mereka sudah saling mengenal tapi karena sikap stoic dan ketidakacuhannya terhadap orang lain selain 'Naruto'... dia dan Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat karena Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto si pria pirang yang macho tapi si gadis pirang yang imut dan manis jadi saat ini Naruto sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Naruto merasa aneh tiap dia bertemu dan saling mengatur sapa pada keempat teman perempuannya. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah bersekongko dengan para Girlies. Mengatur jam malam, saling betukar piyama dan saling bergossip. Itu membuat Naruto jengkel dan bosan apalagi terkadang gossip-nya menyangkut Sasuke, semua itu membuatnya sangat begah sekali. Tapi untungnya Naruto bisa menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya itu dengan senyum kebohongan yang diajari Sai. Dan pada suatu hari mereka semua berencana untuk pergi ketempat pemandian air panas

"Naru-chan, kita ke pemandian air panas yuk?" ajak Sakura pada Naruto, Naruto sweatdrop mendengar ajakkannya, dia sekarang kan perempuan? Dan pastinya dengan otomatis dia akan memasukki pemandian air panas perempuan, tanpa disadari wajahnya memerah setelah membayangkan tubuh Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten yang telanjang bulat. Meskipun tubuhnya tubuh wanita, tapi raganya itu adalah seorang pria yang pastinya akan terangsang jika melihat hal seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin menerima-nya, dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya sangat cepat sehingga suraian rambut pirang panjang-nya berterbangan kekiri dan kekanan mengikuti arah-nya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku...aku..." Naruto gugup sambil memainkan jemarinya bak Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu keberatan melihat Naruto mengambil eksistensi-nya, malah saat ini dia tersenyum karena ada orang yang gugup sama hal-nya seperti dia.

"Aku apa?" ulang Sakura tidak sabaran, semua teman-temannya menatapnya dengan alis berkerut merasa bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh itu. Naruto menatap mereka secara bergantian lalu setelah menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak ada diantara mereka, dia berkata

"Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke?" kata Naruto. Sakura dan tiga teman perempuannya ber'eh?' ria karena terkejut dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya Naruto, Ino menatap Naruto sangat tajam lalu mulai berjalan mendekatinya dengan jari telunjuk mengarah kearahnya.

"Untuk apa kamu menemui Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto, dia tidak sadar kalau jari telunjuknya menyentuh dada Naruto yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil sehingga membuat semua orang yang melihat kelakuan Ino jadi sweatdrop dengan wajah memerah dan nose-bleed untuk kaum pria.

"Eh? I-i-in-ino..." gagap Hinata ingin memberitahunya tapi langsung dipotong oleh Kiba yang berada disebelahnya, air liur Kiba menetes sedikit demi sedikit melihat Ino yang menunjuk-nunjuk dada-nya Naruto.

"Jika aku menjadi Ino, srrrp... pasti menyenangkan" bisik Kiba mesum seraya menghusap darah di hidungnya.

"Dengar yah, Sasuke-kun hanya milikku, kamu tidak boleh mengambilnya?" tukas Ino mengancam Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu*kaya di anime Naruto*, Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan pada akhirnya Ino menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari dada Naruto. Ino memutarkan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kamu tidak mau ikut kan? Ayo kita pergi" ajak Ino dan mulai berjalan memimpin seluruh teman-temannya.

"Beneran kamu tidak mau ikut Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura mencoba meyakini Naruto lagi, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Sakura "Bener, ya sudah aku pergi dulu yah, jaa" kata Naruto lalu beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak rela kalau Sasuke bersamanya sama hal-nya seperti Ino tapi dia bisa mengendalikan diri agar tidak terlalu centil lagi sama Sasuke meskipun terkadang manja jika bertemu Sasuke, tapi itu bukan berarti centil'kan?, Sakura mengangkat kedua bahu-nya lalu berjalan menyusul teman-temannya. 'Aku selamat hari ini, tapi aku tidak tahu nasib-ku keesokan harinya? Aku harus cepat berubah menjadi pria, aku harus cepat-cepat bertindak' batin Naruto sambil berlari menuju rumahnya.

-x-x-x-x-

Pada malam harinya... Naruto termenung di taman Konoha untuk memikirkan rencana bagaimana caranya agar dia mengetahui teman-temannya masih perjaka atau tidak karena jika dia bertanya dengan secara blak-blakkan, dia pasti dianggap murahan karena dengan seenak jidatnya memberikan tubuh yang dikasihinya pada seseorang begitu saja. Dia ingin menjadi pria lagi tapi juga tidak ingin kalau tubuhnya dinodai apalagi kalau dibilang murahan, dia harus melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Naruto menghela nafasnya disaat dia menatap sang rembulan yang menyinari taman Konoha dengan sinarnya, "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan _bed partner_?" lirihnya.

"Aku mau menjadi bed partner-mu, Naruko?" suara dingin dan datar terdengar tepat dibelakang Naruto sehingga membuatnya tersontak karena suara itu dengan secara tiba-tiba membalas lirihannya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria berambut raven dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam menatapnya dengan bola mata onyx dinginnya.

"B-b-bagai-bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto gugup dengan mata yang membelalak, Sasuke hanya ber'hn' lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya, onyx dan safir saling bertemu, saling memandang tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Lalu dengan berani jemari Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, Naruto merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding ketika jemari-nya menyentuh pipi-nya, "Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah manismu Naruko, dan entah kenapa aku merasa hangat jika berada didekatmu? Gomen kalau aku bertindak dingin dan selalu menjauh darimu Naruko, itu kulakukan karena aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan, hal yang pastinya membuatmu terluka atau membuatmu...menyesal dan membenciku seumur hidup" bisik Sasuke, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi polosnya lalu berkata "Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Maksudku, seperti ini"

Tanpa diberi izin dulu oleh Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut mencoba menikmati setiap detail rasa bibir cherry Naruto, Naruto tersontak terkejut saat ini, itu karena ini adalah ciuman pertama-nya. Ciuman yang sudah diambil oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya tapi Naruto masih belum bereaksi... dia masih syok dengan kelakuan Sasuke, Naruto merasakan lidah Sasuke bermain didaun bibirnya Naruto yang bermaksud ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutnya, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak membalasnya. Karena tidak ada balasan... Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih stoic, Sasuke mengambil nafasnya lalu menatap Naruto yang saat ini membatu. "Naru?" panggil Sasuke, 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat Sasuke menciumku? Perasaan apa ini? Bibirnya terasa manis di bibirku dan lidahnya tadi membuatku ingin membuka mulutku. Dia bilang dia mau menjadi _bed partner-ku_, kesempatan emas ini tidak boleh kubiarkan, tapi... apakah dia masih perjaka?' batin Naruto merasa bimbang, lalu tidak lama kemudian lamunannya terbuang saat Sasuke menggoyangkan telapak tangan kirinya didepan wajah Naruto sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ah?"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah? Tidak... tidak apa-apa, er... Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memutarkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke sehingga dengan full Naruto telah menatap Sasuke, Sasuke ber'hn' lalu menoleh kearah Naruto, "Apa kamu masih perjaka?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu dan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, Sasuke tersenyum miris "Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?", tidak ada jawaban... Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku masih perjaka" lanjutnya. Naruto mendongahkan kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan menatap Sasuke yang saat ini mendongahkan kepalanya menatap rembulan, bibirnya dijilati oleh lidahnya sendiri ketika bibirnya terlihat mengering sehingga membuat Naruto menelan ludah-nya, dengan berani Naruto memanggil nama Sasuke "Sasuke?" lirih Naruto memanggil Sasuke, dan orang yang dipanggilnya-pun menoleh kearahnya sambil bergumam 'hn', Naruto menggigit bawah bibirnya merasa ragu, baru kali itu dia merasa ragu untuk merangsang seorang pria, lima bulan yang lalu dia sangat mudah membuat Iruka terangsang tapi kenapa pemuda yang satu ini membuatnya ragu?, dengan beberapa gumaman akhirnya Naruto berbisik "Cium aku lagi?" pinta Naruto malu-malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya merasa kalau ucapannya itu seperti gadis yang manja, tapi sayangnya tidak begitu bagi Sasuke, Sasuke malah tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mulai mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke, Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang saat itu terpejam menikmati ciumannya.

'Manis' batin Sasuke, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya saat sudah memasukki lubang mulutnya Naruto, dia memainkan lidahnya diantara gigi Naruto sampai pada akhirnya lidah Naruto menghentikan aktifitas lidahnya, tingkah Naruto saat ini membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya sehingga membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Hhm~" erang Naruto, erangan yang membuat Sasuke lebih ganas menciumnya, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sangat lembut sehingga membuatnya mendesah, Sasuke memeluk tengkuk Naruto agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya begitupula Naruto. Semenit kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk menarik nafas, nafas mereka terengah-engah lalu setelah nafas-nya sudah terkumpul kembali... mereka berdua kembali berciuman tapi ciuman ini lebih dari yang sebelumnya, ciuman yang satu ini lebih ganas sehingga membuat Naruto mengerang tidak karuan.

"Hmm...hah...Hmft~" Sasuke menaiki kursi tempat duduk taman Konoha lalu mulai menindihkan Tubuh Naruto, decitan demi decitan terus terjadi hingga akhirnya Sasuke meremas buah dada kiri-nya Naruto, "Hhah...Sa-sasu-keh~hah-hmp", Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Naruto, Naruto terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam lalu ketika Sasuke ingin membuka baju putih polosnya Naruto... Naruto mencegahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, "Kita...hah...tidak...bisa...melakukan-n-nyah...di sini...hah" lirihnya ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Sasuke yang sudah tidak kuat lagi, langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style lalu melompat-lompat di genting menuju rumahnya, tidak perduli kalau celana-nya saat ini basah.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka tiba didepan rumahnya Sasuke, Naruto masih mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sedangkan Sasuke sedang sibuk membuka pintu, dia merasa kesulitan membuka pintu karena Naruto ada di gendongannya tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. Sasuke memasukki rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya dari dalam dan tidak lupa mengunci-nya. Sasuke meletakkan Naruto dikamarnya, dia masih terengah-engah atas perbuatan Sasuke di taman, Sasuke menutup gorden jendela kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya sehingga saat ini dia telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang-pun, Sasuke mulai menindihkan Naruto lagi. Naruto membuka matanya disaat dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menegang di pangkal paha-nya, wajah Naruto memerah melihat Sasuke yang telanjang bulat. "Sasu...hmph" Sasuke menciumnya dengan ganas sambil melepaskan baju yang masih melindungi tubuh Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sebentar untuk membuka baju Naruto secara keseluruhan sekaligus dengan bra yang dipakai-nya, dia kembali mencium Naruto kembali sambil memainkan puting Naruto yang menegang lalu diremasnya buah dada-nya dengan lembut, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dia menurunkan kepalanya ke buah dada kiri Naruto, "Aku akan...hah...membuatmu membesar, sayang~" bisiknya pada buah dada kiri Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke kemudian mulai mendesah ketika Sasuke mulai mengulum putingnya sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk meremas buah dada kanannya Naruto, "Hah...hmm...huhm...uhn..hah..hanh~" desah Naruto sambil meremas rambut raven Sasuke, setelah melihat dada kiri Naruto sudah coklat kemerahan, dia beralih kedada yang kanan, "Hah...hnh..uhn...hahn...Sasu...hah...keh!", Sasuke mencium bibir cherry Naruto lalu beralih ke leher jenjang-nya Naruto dan mulai menggigitnya sehingga membuat tanda kemerahan disana, Naruto meringis membiarkan Sasuke terus menjelajahi lidahnya dan menggigiti leher jenjang Naruto. "Aroma jeruk...hah...aku suka" desah Sasuke di leher Naruto lalu dia mulai merabahkan tangan kiri-nya ke selangkangan Naruto lalu mulai menghusap-husap bagian yang paling sensitif bagi Naruto sehingga membuat hal yang sensitif itu basah.

Sasuke menjauhkan mulutnya dari leher Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lalu putingnya kemudian perutnya dan pada akhirnya ke bawah selangkangan yang masih dilapisi celana training, dibukanya celana training Naruto...Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya telah membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke dengan begitu gairah-nya menatap bagian bawah Naruto, "Apa...hah...yang ingin...Hahn...Suke~Ittai" jerit Naruto yang saat itu Sasuke sedang menggigit bagian sensitifnya Naruto, dia tahu Naruto akan merasakan sakit tapi dia ingin Naruto merasakan kenikmatan setelah itu, Sasuke memainkan lidahnya didalam lubang Naruto sehingga membuatnya mendesah tidak karuan, diletakkannya kaki Naruto yang terus meronta-ronta diatas bahu-nya.

"Sukeh! Aku...hmmph~" Naruto sudah mengeluarkan cairan pertama-nya dan cairan itu telah dtenggak habis oleh Sasuke dengan penuh kenikmatan, Sasuke masih terus memanjakan lubang Naruto dengan lidahnya sehingga pada akhirnya lubang Naruto memerah, Sasuke menjauhkan mulutnya dan mulai memainkan satu jarinya di dalam lubang itu, "Hah!...uhn...ittai-Sukeh~", mendengar jeritan Naruto yang kesakitan, Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya kembali pada Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto, dua jari...air mata Naruto sudah mulai keluar tapi meskipun sakit, rasa nikmat yang hebat telah menjalarinya apalagi merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang saat ini rasanya terasa sangat aneh, 'Mungkin ini rasa cairanku?' batin Naruto. Saliva mereka saling tukar menukar dan pada akhirnya mereka menghentikan ciumannya dan melepaskan jemarinya dari lubang Naruto.

"Kamu siap Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk lemas karena dia sudah diatas kenikmatan yang menjadi-jadi, dia tidak perduli apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Yang penting dia dan Sasuke puas, Sasuke memasukkan batangannya secara perlahan-lahan ke lubang Naruto, Karena batangnya Sasuke lumayan besar... Naruto meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalarinya "Aduduh...ah...ittai-Sukeh~", Sasuke membelai rambut pirang panjangnya Naruto "Tenang sayang, ini tidak akan lama" bisik Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, air matanya mulai pecah dan dia-pun menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah batangan Sasuke sudah masuk sepenuhnya kelubang Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sambil menggoyangkan pinggul-nya berkali-kali, Naruto meringis ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka, Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya dengan meremas buah dada-nya dan memainkan putingnya. Setelah itu rasa nikmat menjalari mereka berdua, mereka saling berpelukan dan memainkan beberapa gaya dari antara adegan seks mereka, dari gaya kuda, 69, gaya duduk, dan gaya bersandar. "Hah...Huhn..uhmm...hah~Sukeh" lirih Naruto yang saat ini sedang melakukan gaya duduk dengan Sasuke, Naruto ada diatasnya dengan berjongkok dan Sasuke duduk dibawahnya sambil memegang pinggul Naruto yang sedang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Peluh mulai bercucuran dan pada akhirnya

"Sukeh~!"

"Naru~!

Mereka sudah diujung klimaks, Naruto mempercepat gerakkannya bahkan dibantu oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat mereka berdua mendesah penuh kenikmatan, dan pada akhirnya cairan mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto merungkuk lalu dia memainkan batangan Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan semua sperma yang masih tersisa di batangannya, "Moshi-moshi...hah...sekarang aku tahu apa arti dari 'memainkan batangan'...hah" bisik Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan. Naruto mengulum batangan Sasuke dan setelah itu mereka terangsang kembali sampai pada akhirnya pertarungan itu dimulai lagi.

TBC

Hot's-kah, garing...er

Numpang kekamar mandi bentar...


	4. Chapter 3

**Halo Minna, Shisui balik lagi...**

**Yah mumpung nganggur nih, belum nyari kerjaan jadi Shisui ngabisin waktu nganggur ini buat bikin fic aja, soalnya Shisui yakin kalau misalkan Shisui udah dapet kerja Shisui pasti jarang punya waktu luang buat bikin fic apalagi ditambah sama kuliah nantinya, hufft... sulit and sibuk abis deh pastinya. :'(**

**Oh ya, Shisui udah bales review Minna semua di mbah PM terus bagi yang belum punya atau gak masuk akun, Shisui bakal bales'a dibawah ini...**

**namikaze yuu : Hahaha, yuu-chan bisa aja..., iya disini naru-chan masih cewek kok. Hmmm, gimana yah? Iya deh Shisui usahain yah biar ada GaafemNaru, tapi Shisui gak janji bakal jadi lemon, hehehe. Salam kenal juga yuu-chan :).**

**ryukey : Hahaha, Sasuke itu diem-diem mesum#di Kirin sama Sasuke terus di Amaterasu. Iya tapi gak di chap ini. Makasih yah repiu'a.**

**kaname : Aduh, aduh... banyak banget request'a. Hehehe :)**

**iya bakal Shisui usahain, tapi gak janji yah, soalnya banyak banget permintaannya :), Makasih repiu'a.**

**ca kun : Iya, tapi di chap ini masih belum. Tunggu saja yah :)**

**noaiy : Salam kenal juga noaiy-san, makasih yah repiu'a.**

**Himejima Akemo H. S dxd : Yah, mau gimana lagi dong sudah terlanjur jadi lemon?, nasi sudah menjadi bubur Himejima-san. Gomen yah kalo gak seru?**

**zzzz : Eem, ini sudah lanjut kok :)**

**deviluk shin ryu : Ada, ini lanjutannya. Iya sih ntar naru-chan jadi cowok tapi genre'a gak yaoi kok..., deviluk-san lihat aja nanti yah. :)**

**Bewinkk : Iya, ini sudah lanjut kok :)**

**Sudah Shisui balas kan? Semoga gak ada yang terlewat yah? :)**

**Oke deh, kita mulai aja yah.**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon dan mesum, kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara ini fic.**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit ceritanya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru ( Maybe ), SaifemNaru ( Maybe )...and many more**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 3**

**By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**OOC, OC, typo (s), Gaje, Lime/Lemon and many more...**

**Ini Lime/Lemon pertama Shisui jadi Gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter :** Mereka sudah diujung klimaks, Naruto mempercepat gerakkannya bahkan dibantu oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat mereka berdua mendesah penuh kenikmatan, dan pada akhirnya cairan mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto merungkuk lalu dia memainkan batangan Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan semua sperma yang masih tersisa di batangannya, "Moshi-moshi...hah...sekarang aku tahu apa arti dari 'memainkan batangan'...hah" bisik Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan. Naruto mengulum batangan Sasuke dan setelah itu mereka terangsang kembali sampai pada akhirnya pertarungan itu dimulai lagi.

**Chapter 3**

"Rokudaime!"

"Hidup Rokudaime...!"

"Kami mencintaimu Naruto!, Kyaa!"

"Naruto!"

...

Sorak demi sorak kebahagian para penduduk terdengar di sekeliling istana hokage untuk menyambut hokage terbaru, yaitu hokage 6. Suara sorakkan penuh kebahagiaan semakin gemuruh disaat sang hokage menampakkan dirinya dan melambaikan tangan tan-nya keseluruh penduduk sambil menyengir kuda.

Jubah berwarna jingga dan hitam khas buatannya telah terlilit di tubuhnya yang eksotis, Naruto melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat kearah para rakyat-nya, karena saking bahagia dan semangatnya, dia sampai-sampai terus tertawa tanpa henti-henti-nya diantara para rakyat yang mengelilingi istana hokage yang sudah resmi menjadi kantor pribadi-nya.

Impiannya sudah terwujud, dia sudah menjadi hokage ke 6, dia sudah mengharumkan nama dan keluarganya, yaitu Uzumaki dan Namikaze sebagai hokage termuda tahun ini, bahkan lebih muda dari Minato sang ayah yang menjadi hokage sejak genap 21 tahun.

Lalu ketika Naruto ingin membuka mulut untuk menyambut rakyatnya..., tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang gatal-gatal di telinga kiri-nya seperti sedang digigiti hanya saja digigit dengan penuh kelembutan. Dia menggeliat tidak karuan saat rasa geli di telinga-nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Iih, siapa sih ini?!" bisiknya sambil menghusap-husap telinga-nya masih dengan mata terpejam, rasa geli ditelinganya itu cuma menghilang beberapa detik saja, rasa geli itu kembali lagi ketika Naruto mulai sedikit nyaman, dia menghusap-husap telinga-nya lagi bahkan menggaruk-garukinya karena sedikit kesal dengan rasa gatal yang melanda telinga-nya.

"Aku sedang ingin pidato, jangan membuat u...lah" bentaknya sambil beranjak duduk dari baringannya, dibentakkan terakhirnya dia perlambat ketika melihat pria tampan bermata onyx sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menggerakkan kepala-nya kekanan dan kekiri memeriksa ruangan yang ditempati-nya dengan ekspresi sangat bodoh tapi terlihat sangat imut, karena dia merasa tadi dia berada di atap gedung istana hokage. Setelah beberapa menit dia menjelajahi ruangan yang dia tempati, dia baru sadar kalau tadi itu hanyalah mimpi semata. Mimpi yang akan menjadi kenyataan empat bulan kedepan, mimpi yang akan membawa-nya kedalam dunia kepemimpinan, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu dia tersenyum kecil merasa tidak sabar menunggu hari-hari bahagia itu. Dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang menatapnya bingung

"Kau ingin berpidato apa Naru-chan?" goda Sasuke

Suara datar tapi lembut itu membuat sang pemilik mata biru safir mendongahkan kepalanya memandangi si mata onyx, dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke dan berkata

"Makasih yah sudah mau membantuku Sasuke, kamu memang teman yang...tunggu dulu..."

Hening sejenak, Naruto merasa ada kejanggalan dalam dirinya, dia merasa ada yang aneh, tapi dia lupa apa itu, kejanggalan itu baru saja terjadi tapi dia telah lupa?. Karena merasa menyerah untuk mengingat-ingat, dengan ekspresi bingung tapi imut itu, dia bertanya pada Sasuke dengan polosnya

"Sasuke aku merasa ada kejanggalan deh pada diriku?"

Sasuke memandanginya dengan ekspresi stoic-nya, pria tanpa berekspresi itu menggelengkan kepalanya merasa bingung atas ucapan Naruto

"hn?" katanya dengan ekspresi stoic-nya

"Aku merasa...do"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya makin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Naruto

"Re...check...check...mi..." lanjut Naruto, otaknya masih loading sedangkan Sasuke memandanginya keheranan.

10%

40%

80%

99%

"Kyaa! Suara-ku!" teriak Naruto histeris secara mendadak, jika Sasuke tidak dilatih dengan sikap stoic-nya itu, mungkin saat ini dia terkejut dan akhirnya terjungkil balik ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kenapa dengan suara-mu Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh bahu putih nan mulus Naruto. Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaannya Sasuke, Naruto sedang sibuk dengan tubuhnya yang sedang diperiksa-nya saat ini.

Kedua tangannya dilihatnya dengan seksama, wajahnya disentuhnya, rambutnya dibelainya, dan serangan terakhir... buah dada-nya yang dibalik selimut diremasnya. Wajah Sasuke memerah saat Naruto meremas buah dada-nya tapi dengan bantuan wajah stoic-nya, dia berhasil menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dengan sempurna.

Semua aksi gila yang Naruto lakukan pada tubuhnya saat itu sukses membuat dirinya sendiri sweatdrop, saat dia melihat kedua tangannya, tangannya berkulit putih bukanlah berwarna tan dan terasa sangat mulus bagaikan kulit 'perempuan'. Saat wajahnya disentuhnya, kulit wajahnya terasa halus dan lembut bagaikan 'perempuan', rambut yang dibelai-nya terasa sangat panjang bagaikan 'perempuan', dan buah dada-nya yang diremasnya terasa mengembung dan sedikit merasa nyeri di putingnya lagi-lagi bagaikan 'PEREMPUAN!'.

"Naru..." Sasuke berhenti bicara ketika kedua bahunya digoyangkan secara kasar oleh Naruto yang saat ini sedang menangis, mata biru safir-nya yang berkaca-kaca menatap onyx-nya penuh ketajaman

"Semalam kita melakukan 'itu' kan? Semalam kita melakukannya kan?" tanya Naruto seraya menggoyangkan kedua bahu pria berambut raven yang berada didepannya.

"Hn"

"Jangan cuma bilang 'hn' doang, bicara yang jelas Sasuke!, kita melakukannya kan?"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kamu seperti orang yang kesurupan?!" balas Sasuke lalu menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang kedua bahunya, dia sangat tidak suka kalau diperlakukan kasar oleh siapapun, karena sikap dinginnya itu, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidur dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku...hiks...cuma...hiks...mau nanya?" lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa bersalah apalagi gadis yang berada didepannya adalah gadis yang disukainya, gadis yang telah merebut hatinya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya mencoba mencairkan emosi-nya

"Iya, kita melakukannya Naru-koi. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lemah lembut bak ibunya Mikoto Uchiha.

Naruto mendongahkan kepalanya memandangi Sasuke sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi 'Jika Sasuke dan aku sudah melakukannya? Lalu kenapa aku belum juga kembali seperti semula? Aku harus bertemu Kakashi-sensei'

"Aduduh...ittai" lirih Naruto ketikanya dia ingin melesat turun dari tempat tidur, sebelah mata biru safir-nya dia pejamkan karena menahan rasa sakit yang melanda selangkangannya..

"Kamu jangan bergerak dulu, selangkanganmu masih sakit kan?" perintah Sasuke seraya memegang kedua bahunya menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi" balas Naruto keras kepala, melihat tingkahnya yang saat ini sangat keras kepala, Sasuke mengingat sifat sahabat bodohnya yang selama lima bulan terakhir ini sedang berada diluar menjalani misi untuk menjadi hokage.

Ketika menjelang sepuluh menit saling memberontak tanpa ada yang mengalah, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua bahu Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas jengkel.

"Terserah kamu saja lah, kamu mandi dulu yah. Aku akan mempersiapkan air hangat di bathtub untukmu, air hangat akan mengurangi rasa perih di selangkanganmu" pasrahnya dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan dan baju yang basah lalu mendekati Naruto

"Air-nya sudah kupersiapkan, mandilah"

"Makasih" kata Naruto seraya tersenyum, Naruto melesat bangun dengan rasa sakit yang terus melanda selangkangannya, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sesampainya disana..., Naruto merendamkan diri untuk memanjakan tubuhnya yang sedikit nyeri dan sakit apalagi dibagian selangkangannya. Setelah selesai mandi dia langsung mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya yang tergeletak tidak karuan dilantai lalu memakainya.

Setelah seluruh pakaiannya telah dipakainya, Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang saat itu juga menatapnya, Naruto tersenyum dan mulai pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Naruto sudah tidak bisa ditangkap lagi oleh matanya, dia melesat bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya itu tanpa menghiraukan kamarnya yang bagaikan kapal pecah.

-x-x-x-x-

"Kakashi~"

"Shizune~"

"Hah~"

Brakk!

Suara dobrakkan pintu mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang klimaks saat itu. Dengan refleks kedua insan yang sebenarnya adalah Kakashi dan Shizune itu menoleh kearah pintu dengan tatapan tajam karena orang yang telah mendobrak pintu tersebut telah mengganggu masa-masa klimaks mereka berdua. Kakashi yang tanpa masker saat itu menganga melihat siapa yang berada dilubang pintu kamarnya.

Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya sambil menyandarkan diri disisi pintu, pakaian yang tadinya baju putih polosnya telah diganti dengan baju jingga bergambar lambang senju dengan celana jeans diatas lutut, dia menatap kedua insan itu tidak kalah tajam, tapi tatapan tajamnya itu tertuju pada Kakashi yang berada diatas Shizune.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku butuh bicara denganmu... empat mata!" ketusnya lalu memutar tubuhnya memalingkan adegan bercinta antara Shizune dan Kakashi lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Siapa dia Kakashi? Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti itu tadi?"

"Yare, yare..., jangan salah paham. Dia Naruko..., ninja pendatang dari desa Kirigakure"

"Ninja Kiri...huhn, hah~"

Kata-kata Shizune terhenti ketika Kakashi mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya lagi, tapi disaat dia dan Shizune hampir klimaks..., lagi-lagi

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Suara teriakkan Naruto yang menggema di ruangan tamu terpaksa membuatnya harus berhenti, Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan dengan berat hati dia melepaskan tubuhnya dari Shizune lalu melesat turun setelah memakai kaus oblong, masker dan celana boxer, Kakashi menggaruk-garukkan belakang kepala-nya dengan malasnya disetiap dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan pada akhirnya mendapatkan Naruto sedang menunggunya disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kenapa aku belum juga kembali seperti semula?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Eh? Cepat sekali? dengan siapa? Masih perjaka atau tidak?"

"Dengan Sasuke, dia bilang sih dia masih perjaka"

Deg...

"Eh? Sa-su-ke?" ulang Kakashi tidak percaya

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke itu kan orangnya dingin, kok bisa semudah itu?"

"Entahlah..., heh? Aku kesini bukan membahasnya tapi membahas diriku sendiri, bagaimana nih?" sahut Naruto panik, dikata terakhirnya dia berjalan bolak-balik kekiri dan kekanan tanpa henti dengan kedua tangan dilipat didada.

"Empat bulan lagi aku akan dilantik menjadi hokage ke-6, selama lima bulan ini tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku, sampai aku harus mengorbankan tubuhku pun aku masih belum bisa berubah seperti semula, ya kami-sama! Apa salahku?"

Kakashi innocent melihat tingkah mantan murid-nya ini yang mungkin bisa dibilang manis, 'Andai aku yang masih perjaka... apa! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Brrr...sadar Kakashi, sadar!' batin Kakashi seraya menampar dirinya sendiri.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop, Naruto memanggil namanya berkali-kali sampai pada akhirnya dia tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya.

"Apa yang salah denganku-ttebayo!" tanya Naruto lagi dengan ekspresi panik.

"Salahnya apa yah? Em..., tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke tidak perjaka. Dia itu kan terkenal dingin dan cuek. Lalu apa yah..."

Krik...krik...krik

Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang bersembunyi disela-sela rumahnya. Naruto hampir kehilangan kesabaran melihat Kakashi yang terus-terusan berfikir. Sampai pada akhirnya

"Hah!"

Suara teriakkan mendadak Kakashi membuat Naruto tersontak dan hampir saja terjungkil balik.

"Aku lupa memberitahukan suatu hal penting lainnya soal persyaratan ini padamu"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau kamu tidak boleh mengeluarkan cinta sedikit-pun saat kamu melakukannya dengan pasangan intim-mu"

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan cinta sedikitpun" sahut Naruto sangat yakin, dia memang tidak mengeluarkan cinta sedikit-pun karena difikirannya saat itu hanya ingin menjadi seperti semula.

"Kalau begitu si Sasuke-lah yang melakukannya dengan penuh cinta padamu"

Hening, guru-murid ini saling berpandangan sangat lama sekali sampai pada akhirnya Naruto berteriak

"Sasuke!"

Naruto mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan pria yang berada dibelakangnya sedang menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Yare, yare..., biarkan saja dia. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan permainanku yang tertunda~, Shizune? Ayang Kakashi datang~" bisik Kakashi seraya berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju kamar bagaikan tikus got.

Seorang pria berambut raven sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton film kartun Tom and Jerry, dia merasa celana-nya basah disaat dia mengingat kejadian semalam bersama gadis yang disukainya. Kejadian yang membuatnya ketagihan saat ini. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak perjaka lagi, kejadian yang pastinya memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa saat melakukannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat itu semua apalagi ketika mengingat wajah gadis itu yang memerah saat batangannya memasukki lubang sensitif-nya. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya membayangkan hal terindah pada malam itu..., tiba-tiba

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto seraya membuka pintu dengan kasar

Sasuke yang mendengar dobrakkan pintu-nya itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pintu, dia tersenyum melihat gadis yang dicintainya sedang berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke ikut berdiri dan mendekatinya. Lalu ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat... onyx dan safir saling bertemu, Sasuke menyeringai jahil saat itu sehingga membuat Naruto merinding dibuatnya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya apakah hmmph~"

Sasuke mencium bibir cherry Naruto dengan lembut tapi ada sedikit nafsu dalam ciumannya itu, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya disaat Naruto mulai mengerang tidak karuan, tangan putih pucat Sasuke mulai bergerak dan meraba-raba keatas tubuh ramping Naruto sampai pada akhirnya berhenti tepat di buah dada Naruto dan mulai meremasnya perlahan-lahan, tingkah Sasuke saat ini membuat mata Naruto membelalak kaget.

**-Meanwhile-**

Disudut jalan ada tiga orang pria dan satu anjing sedang berjalan beriringan, ada yang berambut jabrik berwarna coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik diwajahnya bersama dengan anjing berwarna putih berukuran besar melebihi tubuh manusia disebelah kanannya, yaitu Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru, dan disebelah kiri Kiba ada yang berambut nanas dengan ekspresi wajah mengantuk yaitu Shikamaru, dan terakhir disebelah kiri Shikamaru ada yang berbadan gemuk dengan tato seperti pusaran air di kedua pipinya sedang sibuk memakan makanan ringan yaitu Chooji.

Mereka bertiga habis keluar dari toko anjing untuk membeli makanan Akamaru, Kiba yang merasa curiga dengan makanan anjing yang dibelinya itu langsung komplaint pada kedua temannya

"Hei, menurutmu apakah Akamaru mau makan makanan anjing ini? Kurasa makanan ini sejenis dengan kotoran kucing, lihatlah dari bentuknya yang kuning ini dan terasa lembek ini, coba lihatlah Shikamaru"

"Hmm, mendokusai"

"Kaho...kruyuk...menuhutku...kruyuk...Ahamaru pahsti...kruyuk...shukah"

"Benarkah? Apa kamu suka Akamaru?" kata Kiba seraya menyodorkan bungkusan makanan anjing itu pada Akamaru, Akamaru mengaing lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain mencuekki makanan yang disodorkan Kiba.

"Kura..."

"Hmmhp...hah...hentikanh Sukeh~"

Ketiga serangkai itu langsung berhenti ketika mendengar desahan suara yang familiar di telinga-nya, desahan yang memanggil nama 'Suke' yang bisa disimpulkan Shikamaru kalau maksudnya adalah Sasuke, karena memang desahan itu berasal dari rumahnya Sasuke.

Karena penasaran mereka berdua ( Shikamaru tidak mau ikut-ikutan, katanya hal yang dilakukan Kiba dan Chooji itu mendokusai ) mengendap-ngendap kerumahnya Sasuke, mereka berdua mengintip di jendela Sasuke, mereka berdua melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat Naruto yang diciumi penuh mesra oleh Sasuke tepat dileher jenjangnya.

"Sukeh...hahn...hentikanh...uhn...ahn...kumohonh"

"Naruko, Sasuke... eh Shikamaru lihat?! Ada hentai gratis!" bisik Kiba seraya mengacungkan tangannya kearah Shikamaru bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus bosan tapi tidak lama kemudian dia mulai ikut mengintip aktifitas Naruto dan Sasuke bersama kedua temannya disaat desahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi#ah malu-malu tapi mau nih Shikamaru! :di shibari no jutsu ama Shikamaru:.

Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya tapi apa daya, sekarang dia perempuan... tenaga-nya lebih lemah dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus menciumi leher Naruto, menjilatinya, menggigitinya sampai-sampai Naruto terangsang dibuatnya.

"Sukeh...hah...ahn...hentikanh...hahn...jangan!"

Croot...

Ketiga pria yang mengintip langsung nose-bleed ketika melihat Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pakaian Naruto yang saat itu ditahan Naruto agar tidak dilepasnya.

"Jangan gila Sasuke, aku disini...hahn...hentikan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruko"

Plak!

Ketiga pria yang mengintip di jendela langsung menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat Naruto menampar Sasuke, mereka bertiga menelan ludah melihat pandangan dingin Sasuke ke Naruto. 'Pasti akan ada pertengkaran?' batin tiga serangkai tersebut bersamaan sambil membersihkan darah yang menjalari hidungnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan satu sama lain sangat lama sekali sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan

"Kenapa kamu menamparku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Karena kamu telah berani mencintaiku!"

TBC

A/N : Gomen yah minna kalo humornya garing banget soalnya Shisui ngetiknya setengah ngantuk n terkena penyakit 'MBU' a.k.a Males Baca Ulang. jadi gomen yah Minna kalo ada typo n sebagainya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Shisui lagi males curcol, langsung aja yah ke pembalasan review...**

**Seperti biasa, Shisui sudah membalas review minna yang punya akun ke mbah PM dan sedangkan yang gak masuk atau yang gak punya akun akan Shisui balas dibawah ini...**

**nanami : **Salam kenal juga nanami-san. wah sama dong, Shisui juga suka sama pair sasunaru. Iya, Naruto jadi cinta kok ntar sama sasuke. Kalo masalah nikah... nanti lihat aja yah ^^

gak kok, naruto gak bakal berpasangan sama siapapun selain Sasuke. paling Cuma ecchi standar kalau sama yang lain, gak sampai harus 'ehem'. Makasih repiu'a.

**Bewinkk : **Iya, ini sudah bikin, Shisui gak tahu hot atau gak? Tolong pendapatnya yah. ^^

**kaname : **Iya, Shisui juga kasihan lihat sasu, pasti hatinya sakit deh. Makasih repiu'a.

**Udah dibalas semua kan, semoga gak ada yang kelewat yah ^^**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon dan mesum, kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara ini fic.**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit ceritanya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru, ShikafemNaru ( Maybe ), SaifemNaru ( Maybe )...and many more**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 4**

**By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**OOC, OC, typo (s), Gaje, Lime/Lemon and many more...**

**Ini Lime/Lemon pertama Shisui jadi Gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter :** "Aku mencintaimu, Naruko"

Plak!

Ketiga pria yang mengintip di jendela langsung menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat Naruto menampar Sasuke, mereka bertiga menelan ludah melihat pandangan dingin Sasuke ke Naruto. 'Pasti akan ada pertengkaran?' batin tiga serangkai tersebut bersamaan sambil membersihkan darah yang menjalari hidungnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan lama sekali sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan

"Kenapa kamu menamparku?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Karena kamu telah berani mencintaiku!"

**Chapter 4**

Naruto mengurungkan diri didalam kamar. Dia sangat frustasi gara-gara Sasuke mencintainya. Naruto menghela nafasnya sangat panjang ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang, yaitu menampar Sasuke dan mengatakan 'Karena kamu telah berani mencintaiku' dan kemudian pergi seolah-olah tidak ada keributan apapun. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya kekiri memeluk sang bantal guling yang setia untuk dipeluk.

Naruto meremas-remas sisi bantal guling dengan gemasnya. Dia kesal, benci dan ingin sekali memejek bantal gulingnya itu membayangkan kalau bantal guling yang dia peluk adalah Sasuke. Matanya terasa sayu seolah-olah ingin menangis mengingat-ingat kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sasuke? kenapa dia harus mencintaiku? Seharusnya dia tidak mencintaiku, apa maksud dari semua ini?. Aku dan kau adalah sesama jenis. Aku seperti ini karena kutukan menyebalkan ini, kutukan yang harus kuhilangkan dengan cara melakukan hubungan intim. Sasuke, kukira kau melakukannya karena kau nafsu padaku, kukira kau hanya ingin merasakan tubuhku saja. Tapi kenyataannya kenapa kau harus mencintaiku? Gara-gara cinta kau aku gagal menjadi laki-laki tulen. Gara-gara kau aku harus mencari korban baru. Gara-gara kau aku akan mengotori tubuhku lagi dengan batangan orang lain. Gara-gara kau aku harus mengorbankan bibirku lagi, gara-gara kau... gara-gara kau... Ahhh! Baka!. Pikir Naruto kesal seraya memendamkan wajah imutnya kedalam bantal.

Tapi entah kenapa saat mengingat-ingat Sasuke yang menyatakan cintanya, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, dia merasakan hal yang ganjil di hatinya dan wajahnya pun terasa panas. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sang Uzumaki. Perasaan yang sangat langka bagi Naruto. Apa dia juga mencintainya? Mustahil!. Dia dan Sasuke sama-sama pria.

Naruto menghela nafasnya mengingat kenyataan yang telah terjadi padanya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku akan mencari korban baru, tubuhku... maafkan aku" lirih Naruto ditengah-tengah memejamkan matanya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara jendela diketuk-ketuk membuatnya harus membuka matanya lagi, dia menoleh kearah jendela dengan pandangan sangat malas karena suara itu telah membuatnya harus membubarkan konsentrasi-nya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat teman perempuannya yang berambut blonde menyengir di jendelanya seraya mengetuk jendela kamarnya berkali-kali. Dia adalah Ino. Seorang gadis bermarga Yamanaka yang menjual bunga berbagai jenis di rumahnya. Seorang gadis yang menurut Naruto gadis yang 'bawel'.

Julukkan bawel itu sudah diciptakan oleh Naruto sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, tepatnya disaat dia ikut menginap dirumahnya Ino. Disaat dia terus mengerocos dan selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting termasuk menggosipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukannya dijendela?" gumam Naruto seraya beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela.

"Ino-chan, ada apa?" kata Naruto seraya membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ino menyengir nista seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan-makan"

"Eh? Makan-makan?" ulang Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya Naruto, dia berjalan-jalan kecil di kamar Naruto yang kecil lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto. Dia memandangi kalender yang berada tepat di meja kecilnya. Ino mengambil kalender tersebut sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Tanggal demi tanggal telah dilingkari Naruto secara berturut-turut. Dan ditiap tanggal yang dilingkari selalu ditulis 'Gagal lagi'. 'Apanya yang gagal?' batin Ino bingung.

Ino meletakkan kalender Naruto lagi ketika sang empunya kamar memanggil namanya, dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih di jendela. Matanya yang secerah biru langit terlihat kontras dengan gelapnya malam.

"Iya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan-makan. Hari ini aku ulang tahun, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku dengan makan-makan. Makan-makan yang khusus untuk wanita saja. Disana ada Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari dan Hinata. Aku ingin mengajak semua perempuan Shinobi yang kukenal untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku, jadi aku mengundangmu. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kita di restoran Kimi Chiki. Kau mau kan?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dia memandangi Ino yang saat ini tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman memohon untuk mengatakan 'iya'. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat malas untuk datang, dia ingin tidur dirumah. Dia sedang malas keluar malam ini, tapi jika dia menolak dan memilih untuk dirumah saja, Ino pasti akan merasa sangat kecewa. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu adalah temannya. Dan sekarang dia sedang ulang tahun. Mana mungkin dia menolak permintaannya ini. Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Ino. Dia duduk disisi tempat tidurnya tepat disebelah Ino. Naruto bisa mencium aroma berry dari tubuhnya Ino yang terbalut baju orange berlengan pendeknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? hanya kau saja loh yang tidak datang. Kan aku mau semua para wanita cantik berkumpul untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Datang yah?" kata Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Naruto sweatdrop ketika mendengar kata 'Cantik' yang diucapkan olehnya. 'Cantik yah? aku termasuk cantik?' batin Naruto pundung. Dia merasa kata itu tidak dia banget. Masa iya sang calon hokage ke-6 yang macho harus dibilang cantik.

"Naruko?" panggil Ino membubarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah? Tentu saja, aku ganti baju dulu yah" sahut Naruto dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

-x-x-x-x-

"Naru-chan, Ino-chan!" teriak seorang gadis di dekat restoran Kimi Chiki, dia melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto dan Ino.

Ino membalas lambaian gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu. Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Dia disana bersama dengan ketiga teman perempuannya yang lain yaitu Hinata, Temari dan Ten-ten. Gadis pemalu dan kedua gadis yang agresif. Ino dan Naruto yang masih tiga puluh meter dari restoran tersebut mulai berjalan lagi mendekati mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali sih! Aku, Ten-ten, Temari sama Hinata mulai lapar tahu!" kata Sakura ketus sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya ketika Naruto dan Ino tepat berada didepan mereka.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan. Naru-chan tidak punya pakaian yang bagus untuk dipakai tadi. Masa iya Naru-chan harus memakai pakaian polos dengan celana ¾ , sepertinya gimana gitu? Gak cewe banget deh. Jadi tadi aku sama Naru-chan pergi kerumahku dulu untuk meminjamkannya baju. Lihat! Cantik kan?"

Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Ten-ten memandangi Naruto yang saat ini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menurutnya memalukan. Naruto memakai pakaian ketat berwarna merah dengan pusar sedikit kelihatan sehingga memperlihatkan perut indahnya dan pinggul ramping Naruto, ditambah lagi dia memakai rok mini diatas lutut berwarna setara dengan baju-nya yang membuatnya sedikit tidak betah karena dia merasakan hawa dingin yang merasukki selangkangannya. 'Memalukan, hilang sudah kejantananku sebagai pria-ttebayo. Persetan dengan jurus ini!' batin Naruto pundung.

"Naru-chan~" gumam Sakura, Temari, Hinata dan Ten-ten bersamaan.

Naruto memelas melihat pandangan mereka berempat yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya, pandangan yang menurut Naruto sangat aneh. Naruto menarik-narik lengan Ino lalu berbisik

"Sudah kubilang ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Tenanglah Naru-chan, kita belum mendapatkan pendapat mereka"

Naruto memelas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya jengkel dengan pipi mengembung dan bibir yang mengerucut sehingga menambahkan pesona dan karismanya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Kirei!... Naru-chan Kirei"

"Ka-ka-kawai"

"Hah! Manis!"

"Kyaa!"

Begitulah teriak keempat temannya yang berada didepannya, mereka memeluk Naruto secara bergantian. Pelukan yang sangat erat sampai-sampai Naruto tidak bisa bernafas. Dia terbatuk-batuk ketika Hinata gadis terakhir yang memeluknya melepaskan pelukannya. Ino yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menyengir ria melihat Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudah kubilang kan mereka suka, kau terlihat seksi Naru-chan. Seharusnya kau tahu zaman model Naru-chan. Ayo kita masuk" kata Ino lalu merangkul Naruto. 'Zaman model yang menyiksaku' batin Naruto ketus.

Namun ketika mereka berempat hampir masuk ke restoran, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka berempat. Mereka berempat menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapatkan pemuda berbaju aneh berwarna hijau daun yang ketat dilengkapi dengan memakai jaket chuunin. Pemuda itu berambut bob, beralis tebal dan mempunyai mata yang bulat bagaikan bola pingpong, pemuda itu adalah Lee. Teman Naruto yang selalu mengatakan 'Indahnya semangat masa muda'. Pemuda itu sedang berlari kearah Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten dan Hinata. Dan dibelakang pemuda itu, ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Shino, Sai, dan Neji.

"Bakal ada pengacau" gumam Ino kesal dengan ekspresi anime yang lucu.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ino-chan!" teriak Lee sambil memeluk Ino. Ino yang tidak suka dipeluk olehnya langsung memberontak dipelukannya.

"Baka!, lepas Lee!" bentak Ino seraya mendorong Lee agar melepaskan pelukannya. Lee melepaskan pelukannya, dia menyengir nista dengan gaya ala Guy sang guru. Tapi ketika dia menoleh kearah Naruto..., mulutnya langsung menganga dan kemudian dia mulai nose-bleed melihat penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat berbeda.

"Na-na-na-na-naruko-chan...?" kata Lee terbata-bata seraya menghusap-husap darah yang berada dihidungnya, 'Seksi!' batin Lee terpesona. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya lagi mencoba untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah diobral itu. Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

"Jangan lihat aku Lee-san" pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. Lagi-lagi Lee nose-bleed melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kawai nan manis itu.

"Oi, kalian..."

Croot...

Secara kompak para pemuda yang berada dibelakang Lee langsung nose-bleed ketika melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat beda itu. Gaara saja yang dikenal dengan orang yang dingin dan pendiam langsung cengo dan nose-bleed melihat Naruto yang telah mengobralkan tubuh rampingnya. 'Kuso!, melihat Naruko aku jadi mengingat kejadian tadi siang' batin Kiba sambil menghusap-husap darah yang berada dihidungnya ke bulu putihnya Akamaru. Akamaru yang menjadi korban Kiba langsung menggonggong tidak suka dengan perlakuan majikannya itu. Ino membubarkan lamunan mesum teman-temannya dengan mengatakan

"Ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Ah? Bukannya kau ulang tahun Ino-chan, katanya kau ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan makan-makan" kata Shikamaru mewakili semua temannya.

"Iya, tapi Cuma khusus cewek aja!" balas Ino ketus. Seluruh teman pria-nya menghela nafas kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino, terutama Lee. Dia menangis dengan air mata bercucuran yang terlalu berlebihan, bibirnya berkedut sambil meringis-ringis mendengar ucapan Ino yang menurutnya pedas. Ino menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara kembali, namun sebelum dia berbicara, ada seorang pria telah memotong ucapannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Ino?" kata suara misterius dengan datarnya. Suara itu terdengar dibelakang para pemuda yang sedang bersengkoko di belakang Lee. Mereka semua memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang dan mendapatkan pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam sedang berjalan santai kearah mereka semua dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna hijau dan ketat di ujung mata kakinya, kancing pakaian khas kebanggan Uchiha-nya yang berwarna biru kehitaman tidak dia pasangkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaos polos berwarna hitam dan kalung yang terbuat dari tali dileher jenjangnya. Sehingga membuat pemuda itu sangat mempesona sekali. Melihat penampilan pemuda itu, Ino dan Sakura berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Seluruh pemuda yang berada disana mendengus kesal melihat tampang Sasuke yang sok keren tersebut. Hinata dan Ten-ten, mereka hanya bersikap seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Sedangkan Naruto, dia menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tapi entah kenapa di hatinya yang paling terdalam*Jiah!* dia merasakan ada yang tidak menerima tatapan bencinya.

"Boleh kan aku dan yang lainnya ikut merayakan pestamu, Ino" kata Sasuke datar setelah dia tiba ditengah-tengah teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan gondok. Dikata terakhirnya yaitu 'Ino', dia menggerakkan bola mata onyx-nya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari bola matanya mengarah kearahnya, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino yang saat itu pandangan matanya sedang berbinar-binar pada Sasuke.

"Ino, ayo masuk. Acara ini hanya untuk cewek aja kan?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, kalian semua boleh merayakan ulang tahunku" balas Ino tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto seolah-olah Ino sudah terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam kata 'Hn' kebanggaannya. Para pemuda yang lainnya saling ber'hore' ria kecuali Gaara. Namun ketika mereka semua ingin masuk ke restoran..., tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkah seribu mereka dengan berkata

"Kurasa restoran ini tidak cocok untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Boleh aku mengusulkan restoran yang cocok?"

Ino yang sudah seperti orang terhipnotis hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ingin mengusulkan restoran yang tepat untuknya.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau restoran Ori-ori Kimiku?"

"Apa?! Itu kan restoran tertutup? Restoran yang menyediakan sake? Kita belum cukup umur untuk datang kesana!" bentak Naruto tidak menyetujui usul Sasuke.

"Boleh juga!" kata Ino semangat masih tidak menggubris Naruto.

"Ino!" teriak Naruto tidak setuju atas pilihan yang dipilih teman perempuan blonde-nya.

"Kenapa sih Naru-chan, kita kan sudah 17 tahun. Tidak apa-apa kali"

"Tapi kan..."

"Kalau kau tidak suka sake, kau bisa memesan es jeruk atau semacamnya, disana juga melayani minuman ringan" potong Sasuke sangat datar seolah-olah dia menghina Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengetuk giginya keras-keras karena menahan emosinya yang sudah diujung ubun-ubun. 'Brengsek kau teme!' batin Naruto kesal.

"Tuh kan, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Ino sambil berlari memimpin seluruh temannya. Naruto mendengus kesal pada Sasuke, dia berjalan melewati Sasuke yang saat itu terus memandanginya. Sasuke menyeringai miris melihat bokong Naruto yang seksi didepannya. Sasuke ingin sekali meremas bokong Naruto itu jika saja suasana di Konoha saat itu sepi.

-x-x-x-x-

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat restoran Ori-ori Kimiku yang berdesain rumah tradisional jepang, mereka memasukki restoran itu dengan antusias lalu memasukki ruangan makan berdesain tempat makan keluarga orang jepang. Meja berkaki pendek lengkap dengan alas-alas tempat duduk ala orang jepang dan ruangan yang bertekstur asli keluarga jepang. Tempat makan ini dikenal tertutup karena ditiap ruangan diberikan pintu bergeser ala rumah tradisional jepang dan tiap ruangan masing-masing pasti kedap suara. Pemilik restoran memang sengaja melakukan itu pada restorannya agar para pengunjung bisa nyaman di restoran tersebut dan agar tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan disana jika sedang ada dalam konferensi penting yang mereka lakukan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku keluar sebentar yah, aku akan mencari pelayannya?" kata Sasuke menawarkan diri lalu berjalan kearah koridor. Naruto memandangi sejenak Sasuke yang saat itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut sampai pada akhirnya dia terganggu dengan teriakkan 'Indahnya semangat masa muda' Lee.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi dengan seorang pelayan perempuan yang memakai kimono berwarna ungu. Sasuke duduk tepat disebelah kanan Naruto yang saat itu sedang asyik berbincang dengan Hinata. Naruto yang sadar Sasuke berada disampingnya langsung mendengus dan sedikit menjauhkan diri darinya agar tidak terlalu berdempetan*Ah muna kau Naru!, kyaa! :di rasengan!:*. Mereka semua saling memesan makanan. Dari semua temannya, hanya Naruto yang memesan minuman es jeruk manis. Sasuke yang mendengar pesanan Naruto, langsung tersenyum miris. Pelayan wanita tersebut beranjak berdiri ketika semua pesanan sudah dicatatnya, pelayan itu keluar dan mengambilkan makanan yang dipesan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian pesanan tiba, Gaara memandangi makanan yang dipesan olehnya itu dengan tatapan curiga, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke sebentar yang saat itu sedang meminum sake-nya. Gaara memejamkan matanya lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat dia duduk.

"Temari, Kankurou, ayo kita pulang" panggil Gaara kearah kedua temannya yang baru ingin memakan makanannya. Seluruh temannya yang berada di ruangan itu memandangi Gaara dengan pandangan keheranan kecuali Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali Gaara-kun? Makananmu kan belum dimakan" tanya Ino sambil meminum sake-nya.

"Maaf Ino, aku ada pertemuan dengan Tsuchikage ketiga besok. Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku" balas Gaara datar.

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan Temari dan Kankurou makan dulu" sahut Naruto yang berada di pojok kiri seberangnya. Gaara memandangi Naruto sejenak lalu menoleh kearah Temari dan Kankurou yang saat itu memandangi Gaara dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku akan pergi" kata Gaara dingin lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Temari dan Kankurou menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan keluar mengejar Gaara setelah meminta maaf pada Ino karena tidak bisa makan makanannya dan tidak bisa berlama-lama disana.

"Gaara terlihat aneh?" gumam Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya saat menoleh kearah Temari dan Kankurou yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut ingin mengejar Gaara. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke Lee yang berada didepannya ketika dia berkata "Dia memang selalu aneh" lalu berkata "Itadakimasu!" dan mulai makan dengan lahapnya disusul oleh semua temannya termasuk Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya selesai makan, mereka saling menghusap-husap mulutnya dengan tissue. Tidak lama kemudian ketika Naruto sedang asyik makan makanan pencuci mulut, tiba-tiba dia melihat gelagat aneh semua teman-temannya. Mereka semua saling mendesah dengan wajah memerah. Shino si pria berkacamata hitam beranjak bangun dari tempatnya lalu berjalan kepojokkan dan mengambil sebuah sapu. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Shino mengambil sapu tersebut. Naruto kaget ketika mendengar teriakkan Lee yang menggelegar.

"OAAA!" teriaknya sambil membuka celana hijau ketatnya dan memainkan batangannya sendiri dengan nikmatnya.

"Hah!" teriak Naruto terkejut melihat kelakuan Lee yang saat itu memainkan batangannya dengan tangan kanannya sambil berteriak 'OAAA' terus-terusan. Naruto menganga melihatnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pandangannya beralih kearah Shino lagi yang berada dipojokkan ruangan ketika mendengar desahan kenikmatan Shino. Naruto membelalakkan matanya sambil berteriak 'Nani!' ketika melihat Shino menjepit sapu lantai tersebut di selangkangannya dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju-mundur seolah-olah melakukan gaya seks dengan sapu lantai tersebut. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika melihat Kiba memeras buah dada Hinata yang sudah setengah telanjang tepat disebelah kirinya, Hinata mendesah kenikmatan saat buah dadanya diperas oleh Kiba. Neji mendesah seraya membuka baju dan membelai dada bidangnya sendiri. Shikamaru hanya menungging dengan gaya kuda sambil memainkan batangannya Chooji penuh kenikmatan. Sakura dan Ino saling berciuman dan saling memeras buah dada mereka sambil mendesah penuh kenikmatan, dan Sai..., dia hanya melukis gambar hentai dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Naruko, ini...hah~" desah Lee seraya berjalan kearah Naruto masih sambil memainkan a.k.a mengocok batangannya, dia menyodorkan batangannya itu kearah wajah Naruto yang saat itu wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sampai pada akhirnya

"Brengsek! Jauhkan batangan bulukmu itu dari wajah Naruko!" teriak Sasuke sambil memukul Lee, Lee terkontal menjauh dari Naruto dan akhirnya terguling-guling dilantai. Anehnya..., dia tidak marah sama sekali dengan Sasuke yang memukulnya, dia masih asyik memainkan batangannya itu. Naruto beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya ingin berkata kepada Sasuke 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' tapi sayangnya dia gagal, suaranya terasa tidak mau keluar, lidahnya telasa sangat kelu. Mata biru safirnya mulai terlihat sayu dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali. Naruko mulai mendesah tidak karuan lalu dia terkulai duduk ketempatnya kembali. Seluruh pandangannya terasa tidak jelas, dia hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum dan ingin dijamahi. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendongahkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan dengan sekuat tenaga berkata

"Apa yang...hah...hah terjadi?"

Sasuke berjongkok tepat didepan Naruto yang saat itu wajahnya sudah sangat merah, dia memandangi Naruto dengan ekspresi stoicnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruko, aku telah meletakkan obat rangsangan pada makananmu dan yang lain saat aku keluar dan mencari pelayan. Aku tahu Gaara sudah mengetahuinya, dia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah menaruh obat perangsang itu ke makanannya jadi dia pergi. Kau tahu, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Naruko, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, aku mencintaimu. Saat aku tahu Ino ingin mengajakmu makan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, aku langsung berjalan keluar dan mencarimu. Aku tahu aku salah Naruko, maafkan aku. Aku sangat ingin sekali merasakan tubuhmu lagi, tubuhmu yang telah membuatku ketagihan. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan semua ini karena efek dari obat itu bukan dari pikiranmu sendiri dan pada akhirnya keesokan harinya kau akan melupakan kejadian ini karena terkena dosis tinggi dari obat ini tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain rencana bajingan ini Naruko. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan itu lagi padaku ketika kau bilang kau tidak mencintaiku. Maafkan aku Naruko, maafkan aku"

"Hah...hah...brengsek"

Chu~

Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan menciumnya, fikirannya saat ini sudah benar-benar kosong. Yang dia rasakan saat ini hanya nafsu, nafsu dan nafsu. Suara decitan aduan bibir antara Naruto dan Sasuke membuat mereka mendesah tidak karuan. Naruto menikmatinya begitupula Sasuke tapi rasa kenikmatan mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda. Naruto menikmatinya karena dia telah terkena efek obat tersebut dan Sasuke menikmatinya karena dia memang sangat cinta pada Naruto. Ciuman mereka semakin ganas ketika Sasuke mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, dia memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan kepala Naruto agar lebih dekat dengannya. Naruto mendesah tidak karuan ketika saliva-nya dan saliva Sasuke saling bertransfer. Mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar berbaring ditempat, dia meremas buah dada Naruto yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil tersebut yang masih dilapisi baju ketat berwarna merah milik Ino.

"Hah...Shhh...hahn" desah Naruto. Naruto menekan tangan Sasuke agar memperdalam remasannya ke dadanya, desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke mulai memainkan putingnya, rasa putingnya kasar karena masih ditutupi pakaian . Dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat setengah tubuh Naruto dan mulai membuka pakaiannya sehingga terlihatlah buah dada Naruto yang sudah menegang. Sasuke mengulum puting Naruto ketika dia sudah membaringkannya lagi. Tangan kirinya memainkan puting buah dada kanannya Naruto dengan lembut lalu menarik puting tersebut kemudian meremas-remas buah dada-nya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menghusap-husap bagian intim Naruto yang sudah membasah. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto yang tanpa henti-hentinya mendesah, setelah puas dengan bibir merah muda Naruto, Sasuke menjamahi lehernya Naruto. Dia menjilati, menghisap dan menggigit leher Naruto dengan nikmatnya sampai pada akhirnya meninggalkan kissmark di leher Naruto.

Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto, pipi Naruto, bibir Naruto, leher Naruto, buah dada kanan dan kiri Naruto, perut Naruto, dan sampai pada akhirnya di selangkangan Naruto. Sasuke memandangi bagian intim Naruto dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Dia melepaskan cd Naruto tanpa ada perlawanan setelah dia menarik rok mini-nya. Sasuke menjilati bagian intim Naruto. Dia memanjakan bagian intim Naruto dengan lidah panjangnya, dia terkadang menggigit klitoris Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto sang empunya merintih kesakitan.

"Ittai!...hah...huh...hahn" lirih Naruto sambil meremas rambut Sasuke dan mulai mendorong kepalanya memaksanya agar lebih cepat memainkan lidahnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati rasa geli dan sakit di bagian intimnya. Sasuke menjauhkan lidahnya dari lubang Naruto. Naruto berhenti mendesah, nafasnya sudah berburu. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya beberapa detik saja. Dia mulai memainkan bagian intim Naruto lagi dengan lidahnya sampai pada akhirnya.

"Suke~"

Naruto mengeluarkan cairan yang sudah ditenggak habis oleh Sasuke, dia menjauhkan lidahnya lagi dari bagian intim Naruto. Dia menindihkan Naruto dan dia mulai mencium bibir Naruto berbagi cairan yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto sendiri. Naruto membalas ciumannya dan menegak sedikit cairannya yang sudah berkombinasi dengan saliva Sasuke.

"Hmmph... K-kk...hah...hahn...Suke~" rintih Naruto ditengah-tengah ciumannya, Sasuke memasukkan jemari telunjuk kirinya kedalam lubang intim Naruto, Naruto ingin menjerit tapi gagal, bibirnya sudah disegel oleh bibir Sasuke. Dua jemari, mata Naruto semakin merapat sambil merintih menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya. Naruto menjerit ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mempercepat laju maju-mundur jemarinya yang sudah memasukki lubang intim Naruto. Rasa jeritan sakitnya telah berubah desahan kenikmatan ketika Sasuke mengulum buah dada kanannya dan tangan kanan meremas buah dada kiri Naruto. Tiga jemari, Sasuke telah memasukki tiga jari kirinya kedalam lubang intim Naruto yang masih sempit. Naruto menjerit kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai melandanya lagi. Dia klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya dan mulai menjamahi lubang intim Naruto dengan lidahnya, dia menjilati lubang intim Naruto yang sudah dialiri cairan kedua Naruto.

"Aku suka cairanmu Naruko, hah...manis" goda Sasuke, Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan membalas godaannya tapi dia sudah diatas rasa nikmatnya jadi dia tidak perduli Naruto membalasnya atau tidak. Selesai cairan Naruto sudah bersih dihabisi oleh Sasuke, Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, dia dan Naruto sekarang sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang-pun. Mereka berdua sudah bertelanjang bulat. Sasuke mulai meremas buah dada Naruto lagi, dia menarik, memiting dan mengurut puting merah muda Naruto. Naruto mendesah kenikmatan saat itu, mendengar desahan Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir merah mudanya lagi sambil meremas kedua buah dada Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit lendir susu di buah dada-nya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya lalu dia duduk tepat diatas perut Naruto sampai-sampai Naruto menahan nafasnya karena merasa sesak. Dia meletakkan batangannya tepat diantara kedua buah dada Naruto, kedua tangannya masih aktif di kedua buah dada Naruto sampai pada akhirnya dia menjepit batangannya yang berada diantara buah dadanya Naruto lalu mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Hah, hahn...shhh... buah dadamu nikmat Naruko"

"Hah...em...hahn...shhhh"

Desahan-desahan mereka bergabung antara desahan teman-temannya yang juga sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan mesum itu. Seluruh lantai ruangan itu sudah banjir dengan cairan-cairan sperma dan keringat.

Sasuke hampir klimaks, dia menjauhkan batangannya dari buah dada Naruto lalu menyodorkan batangannya tersebut kearah wajah Naruto. Sasuke memainkan batangannya sendiri memaksa agar cairan sperma-nya keluar dan masuk kemulut Naruto yang setengah membuka tersebut. Tidak ada dua menit, sperma Sasuke mulai keluar dan sperma-nya pun sukses masuk kedalam mulut Naruto yang setengah terbuka. Naruto menelan sperma Sasuke dengan nikmat lalu mulai mengulum batangannya Sasuke ketika Sasuke menyodorkan batangannya kemulut Naruto.

"Hah...Naruko...lebih cepath" pinta Sasuke

Naruto mempercepat kulumannya mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke, terkadang dia melepaskan kulumannya hanya untuk menarik udara lalu mulai mengulumnya lagi. Sasuke merasakan untuk klimaks yang kedua kalinya, dia berteriak memanggil nama 'Naruko' dengan sangat keras sekali dan akhirnya keluarlah sperma-nya di mulut kecil Naruto yang masih mengulum batangannya. Naruto merasa lemas, dia melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai mengambil nafasnya. Sasuke menjauhkan batangannya dari wajah Naruto, dia mengarahkan batangannya kearah lubang intim Naruto. Dia menggesek-gesek ujung batangannya di daerah bagian intim Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak karuan dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Bersiaplah, Narukoh" desah Sasuke dan mulai memasukkan batangannya secara perlahan-lahan, Naruto hanya merintih kesakitan ketika Sasuke memasukki tubuhnya tersebut, dia menggeliat tidak karuan dan pada akhirnya batangan Sasuke masuk kedalam lubang intim Naruto dengan sempurna.

"It-ittai...Sukeh...hah...hah...shhh...hahn" rintih Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tapi rintihan itu hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Dia mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa setelah itu.

"Lebih...cepath" desah Naruto

"Apapun yang kau minta hime~" kata Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakkannya, Naruto mendesah hebat, karena saking cepatnya..., Naruto harus menahan geseran tubuhnya agar tidak terus bergeser dilantai karena gerakkan cepatnya Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat buah dada Naruto yang bergoyang membuatnya semakin bernafsu, dia mempercepat gerakkannya sambil mengulum buah dada kanan lalu setelah puas dia beralih ke buah dada kiri Naruto.

"Aah-ah-ah-ah, ih-shhh...hahn~" desah Naruto penuh nikmat, klimaks Naruto yang ketiga kalinya sudah dia luncurkan begitupula Sasuke, Sasuke sudah meluncurkan sperma-nya kedalam lubang intim Naruto. 'Aku tidak perduli kalau sperma-ku harus masuk kedalam rahimmu Naruko, jika kau hamil. Maka aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tenang saja sayang' batin Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pirang panjang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat desahan Naruto yang penuh kenikmatan, desahan yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut lalu beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto yang beraroma jeruk yang sangat disukai Sasuke. 'Aku tahu ini semua karena efek obat perangsang, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Naruko aku mencintaimu' batin Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan mulai klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Sasuke melepaskan batangannya lalu memutarkan tubuh Naruto agar berbalik, dia memasukkan batangannya lagi dan mempercepat gerakkannya kembali ketika Naruto memintanya untuk dipercepat.

TBC...TBC...TBC

**Udah...udah! sampai disini dulu yah. Shisui mimisan nih! Shisui udah gak tahan melihat adegan hot mereka!**

**Hot's kah?**

**Atau garing?**

**Jaa**


	6. Chapter 5

**Konbanwa Minna!**

**Kangen-kangen semuanya…#cipika-cipiki readers *ditendang***

**Maafin Shisui yah yang lama update, entah sudah berapa minggu Shisui gak update**** ini fic**** ==' , Shisui merasa bersalah dengan kalian semua, hadeoh hontou ni gomenasai... m(_ _)m**

**Shisui telat update karena masalah yang Shisui jalani di dunia nyata, Shisui sibuk mengurusi ijazah yang baru turun di sekolah Shisui, terus Shisui langsung mendaftarkan diri di kampus pilihan Shisui yah meskipun Shisui tahu sedikit telat sih daftarnya, tapi itulah masalahnya yang membuat Shisui sibuk didunia Shisui yang banyak konflik ini tentunya apalagi dengan tempat kerja Shisui yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ramai pengunjung.**

**Oh iya Shisui belum bilang yah kalau Shisui sudah bekerja. Hem Shisui sudah bekerja, tapi masih baru dua minggu lebih tiga hari di restoran cepat saji. Shisui bekerja sebagai pelayan disana, gak apa-apa kan kalau sekedar mencari pengalaman lagipula disana orangnya ramah-ramah, Shisui nyaman bekerja disana.**

**Jadi hontou ni gomenasai Minna. Oh iya, mungkin akhir-akhir ini Shisui akan sedikit lama update fic karena terlalu sibuk, tapi tenang saja... Shisui bukanlah hiatus kok. Shisui masih punya pertanggung jawaban pada kalian semua para readers untuk menamatkan semua fic yang Shisui buat, Shisui akan terus berusaha melanjutkan fic ini dan fic lainnya. Shisui janji, suweer ^^v**

**Semoga fic ini bisa menebus kesalahan Shisui yang kelamaan update, dan semoga juga bisa memuaskan Minna semua ^^**

**Oke deh sudah cukup curhatnya, kita langsung mulai saja yah.**

**Oh iya balasan review ada dibawah cerita ini ^^**

**Let's check it out!**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon, ecchi dan mesum. Kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong...toloong banget, langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara fic yang Shisui buat ini. Okeh ^^d**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit cerita shinobi-nya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Karena permintaan para readers kebanyakan tidak mau Naru-chan jadi murahan... Shisui akan membuat pairing hanya untuk SasufemNaru saja, yang lain hanya sekedar ecchi standart. Okeh ^^d**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 5**

**By : Shisui-Namikaze**

**OOC, OC, typo (s), Gaje, Lime/Lemon and many more...**

**Ini Lime/Lemon pertama Shisui jadi gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter : **"Aah-ah-ah-ah, ih-shhh...hahn~" desah Naruto penuh nikmat, klimaks Naruto yang ketiga kalinya sudah dia luncurkan begitupula Sasuke, Sasuke sudah meluncurkan sperma-nya kedalam lubang intim Naruto. 'Aku tidak perduli kalau sperma-ku harus masuk kedalam rahimmu Naruko, jika kau hamil. Maka aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tenang saja sayang' batin Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pirang panjang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat desahan Naruto yang penuh kenikmatan, desahan yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut lalu beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto yang beraroma jeruk yang sangat disukai Sasuke. 'Aku tahu ini semua karena efek obat perangsang, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Naruko aku mencintaimu' batin Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan mulai klimaks untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Sasuke melepaskan batangannya lalu memutarkan tubuh Naruto agar berbalik, dia memasukkan batangannya lagi dan mempercepat gerakkannya kembali ketika Naruto memintanya untuk dipercepat.

**Chapter 5**

Di taman halaman berumput tempat biasa para shinobi Konoha yang dulu khususnya 'team 7' –Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi– biasa berlatih, ada para shinobi muda sedang berkumpul disana. Mereka saling berbincang ria disana tapi bukanlah berbincang ria yang biasa dilakukan seperti yang seharusnya tapi berbincang ria soal keprotesan mereka satu sama lain soal tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba merasa pegal-pegal.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa pagi-pagi begini badanku terasa sakit semua. Seluruh tubuhku terasa pegal-pegal. Aku yakin sekali saat aku tidur, aku tidur dengan benar" protes Ino seraya memijat-mijat bahu-nya.

"Ck, mendokusai. Akhir-akhir ini tangan kananku terasa sangat kasar. Aku merasa semalam habis memegang sesuatu tapi aku lupa apa itu. Aku merasa pusing" ketus Shikamaru sambil memandangi telapak tangannya yang selalu dibuatnya terbuka dan tertutup.

"'itu'-ku dan penampung cairan cintaku terasa mengerut...tapi aku tidak berguming soal 'itu', mungkin ini karena aku terlalu bersemangat dalam masa muda. Uohh indahnya masa muda. Aku suka 'itu'-ku mengerut membuatku merasa tidak terlalu ketat diselangkangan jika kupakai baju karet hijau lumut-ku ini!"

"Urusai!" teriak semua shinobi bersamaan ( Sai pengecualian ) ketika mendengar ucapan pagi-nya Lee yang sudah bisa disimpulkan 'mesum'.

"Haah! Anak itu selalu saja memulai-mulai hal yang aneh" gumam Ino jengkel sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Ino, aku merasa semalam kita melupakan sesuatu dah? Apa kau merasakannya juga? Aku merasa setelah kita semua selesai memakan-makanan kita di restoran, aku merasa kalau setelah itu ada kejadian yang aneh"

"Kejadian aneh? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura" sahut pemuda berambut hitam pendek sambil memandangi kertas gambar yang selalu dibawa-bawanya. Dia adalah Sai.

"Eh? Sai" sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan aku menggambar 'ini', aku tidak pernah menggambar hal 'ini' sebelumnya. Aku merasa kalau ada sebuah memori penting yang hilang dari otakku disaat aku sedang menggambar 'ini'"

Mendengar suara datar Sai, semua Shinobi muda yang berada disana mulai terpikat dengan pembicaraan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Para Shinobi muda memfokuskan matanya kearah Sai yang saat ini bersandar di manusia tiruan yang terbuat dari kayu sambil memandangi gambarnya.

"Memangnya kau menggambar apa Sai?" tanya Ten-ten seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini" sahut Sai sambil menyodorkan gambar 'itu' kearah Ten-ten yang sudah berada disebelahnya.

BLUSH!

"HAH?!" teriak Ten-ten terkejut dengan wajah memerah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat gambar yang seharusnya tidak layak untuk dia lihat.

Melihat keterkejutan Ten-ten, para Shinobi muda disana mulai merasa penasaran melihat tingkah Ten-ten yang malu tapi mau untuk melihat gambar yang disodorkan Sai kearahnya, mereka berjalan mendekati Sai dan setibanya disana...

Croottt...

"AISHH"

"KYAA!"

Begitulah teriakkan para Shinobi muda ketika melihat gambar yang berada digenggaman Sai. Wajah mereka yang mengelilingi gambar itu semakin memerah ketika melihat gambar wanita yang digambar Sai sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis yang dekat dengan mereka.

"NARUKO!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau harus menggambar Naruko yang sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak menerimanya!"

"Na-na-naru-chan"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Naru-chan telanjang seperti itu"

"Gambar ini terlihat sangat asli"

"Naru-chan~ dia terlihat... seksi!"

"M-e-n-d-o-k-u-s-a-i"

...

Begitulah dari nada-nada protes para Shinobi muda disana sampai pada akhirnya seorang gadis yang berada digambar dan dibicarakan muncul dari arah depan mereka dengan berlari, gadis pirang itu mendekati mereka sambil berteriak memanggil nama mereka secara bergantian.

"Panjang umur dia" gumam Shikamaru

"Naru-chaaaan~" gumam Kiba seraya menggosok hidungnya yang tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Jaraknya semakin dekat, Shikamaru tercekat saat Sai malah ingin mencoba memberitahukan gambar itu pada Naruto, apa dia gila? Pikir Shikamaru.

"Sembunyikan gambar itu, jangan beritahukan gambar itu pada Naruko, baka. Dia bisa tersinggung nanti"

Kerisauan dan kericuhan-pun terjadi di taman halaman itu, mereka saling bertabrakkan menyembunyikan gambar 'itu', sangat sulit sekali untuk menyembunyikan kertas gambar yang besarnya segulungan itu apalagi ditambah dengan rasa panik mereka semua. Karena kejadian yang sibuk itu... mereka sampai melupakan hal yang baru saja dibincangkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ohayou semuanya!" sapa Naruto ketika tepat berada didepan mereka sambil tersenyum manis. Saat ini Naruto mengikat rambutnya seperti ikatan buntut kuda, dia memakai pakaian putih polos dengan gambar rubah dan celana pendek ¾ berwarna hitam-nya. Yah pakaiannya bisa dibilang tidak cewe banget. Tapi mau diapakan lagi. Dia kan malas untuk membeli pakaian, apalagi kalau pakaian yang dibelinya bukanlah dia banget. Masa iya dia harus memakai gaun atau tanktop. Dia tidak perduli orang mau bilang dia apa. Yang pasti dia itu tidak akan mau memakai pakaian girly, itu sungguh menodai namanya sebagai laki-laki pemegang marga Uzumaki.

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" balas sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Tumben sekali aku melihat kalian berada disini?"

"Pagi itu sangat menyehatkan untuk berolahraga Naru-chan, apa kau tidak tahu... hap... 1,2,3,4...!" teriak Lee sambil push-up dengan satu tangan.

"Kami semua hanya ingin menyegarkan diri disini" sahut Sakura beralasan untuk mewakili semuanya setelah dia berfikir kalau alasan Lee tidak mungkin dipakai oleh mereka semua.

"Oh, apa ada Sai-san?" tanya Naruto selanjutnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto... Sai keluar diantara sela-sela tubuh teman-temannya yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Naruko-san?" sahut Sai setelah sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari sela-sela tubuh temannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, tapi tidak disini"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ish, sudah ikut saja!" kata Naruto ketus seraya menggenggam––Menarik––Sai dari kerumunan temannya.

"Gomenasai, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya yah. Bye?!" seru Naruto pada semua Shinobi muda disana masih terus membawa Sai menjauhi kerumunan Shinobi muda disana yang rata-rata mengerutkan keningnya ( Shino pengecualian karena dia yang terkenal miskin ekspresi ).

Naruto dan Sai berjalan bergandengan secara beriringan dijalanan, melihat gandengan itu...para penduduk Konoha disana memberikan pengartian yang salah pada mereka berdua. Pengartian yang membuat Sai sang Shinobi pelukis merasa risih dengan pandangan penuh arti mereka. Wajah Sai terasa memerah disaat dia melihat tangan putih pucatnya dinggenggam sangat erat oleh Naruto. Dia mulai salah tingkah kemudian menyahut

"Er, Naruko-san. Bisakah kau melepaskan genggamannya?" pinta Sai tapi sayangnya tidak digubris oleh Naruto yang saat itu fikirannya sedang terkecamuk akan suatu hal.

"Hah, sampai!" hela Naruto lega, dia berhenti tepat didepan rumah kost sewaannya. Sai saat itu ingin sekali mengatakan 'Kenapa kita ke rumah kost-sanmu?' tapi sayangnya tidak jadi karena tangannya sudah keburu ditarik olehnya untuk memasukki kost-sannya yang hanya berukuran dua belas kali tiga belas meter itu.

Naruto menyilahkan Sai untuk duduk di sofa panjang satu-satunya ketikanya mereka tiba di ruang tamu yang bisa dibilang sangat kecil*yah namanya juga rumah kost-san*.

"Kau ingin meminum apa?" tanya Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Er, t-t-teh saja" balas Sai gugup. Naruto tersenyum manis padanya lalu mulai beranjak berdiri mempersiapkan minuman yang dimintanya. Hari ini dia ( Sai ) sangat canggung pada Naruto apalagi ketika mengingat gambar yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di kertas gambarnya...itu membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak memanas dan memerah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas bergagang. Dia meletakkan teh yang telah dibuatnya lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Sai. Sai bisa mencium aroma jeruk yang sangat nikmat di seluruh tubuh Naruto ketika Naruto menghempaskan diri di sofa tepat disebelahnya. Naruto menoleh kearah Sai yang gelagatnya mulai seperti orang yang gelisah. Naruto tersenyum tipis kearah Sai yang saat ini mulai mengeluarkan peluh sebesar biji jagung.

"Sai, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" gumam Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"K-k-kau ingin berbicara?, tapi kenapa harus didalam rumahmu?" balas Sai canggung.

"Karena sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan ini bersifat 'pribadi'" kata Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Sai ketika dia membisikkan kata 'pribadi' yang cukup membuat Sai merinding disko. Entah kenapa dan entah bagaimana sang Sai junior sudah bangun dari keterpurukan dibalik celana hitamnya itu ketika merasakan nafas hangat dan harum sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertanya apakah kau masih...er...perjaka?" lanjut Naruto sedikit canggung. Dia sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'perjaka', itu karena dia takut sang pria yang menjadi objeknya itu akan marah dan akhirnya gagallah rencana-nya. 'Aku harus menggodanya, aku harus berhasil agar Sai mau melakukan 'itu' denganku, hari ini harus berhasil. Ya dewa jashin..., semoga pemuda yang berada dihadapanku ini masihlah perjaka' batin Naruto berkomat-kamit.

"K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik tanya? Jawab saja!"

"Eh? I-i-iya. Aku masihlah perjaka"

Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Sai tersebut, Naruto tersenyum ( Menyeringai ) senang. Dia masih punya kesempatan, yah mempunyai kesempatan agar bisa berubah menjadi pria kembali dan akhirnya bisa menjadi hokage sebelum pelantikan dimulai. 'Yosh, aku masih bisa berubah. Aku akan menghilangkan kutukan gila ini...kutukkan yang membuatku sangat menderita. Kutukkan yang membuatku sulit menahan beban didada karena terasa berat dengan buah dada yang mengembung ini, kutukkan yang membuatku sulit menyisir rambutku yang seharusnya pendek menjadi panjang, kutukkan yang telah membuatku selalu digoda-godai oleh pria brengsek diluar sana. Maafkan aku tubuhku, maafkan aku karena harus memakaimu lagi. Aku berjanji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku yakin saat ini pasti aku berhasil' batin Naruto, Naruto memberikan raut wajah penuh antusias dikata terakhirnya.

Tanpa diberi izin oleh sang empu yang berada disebelahnya, Naruto menyentuh pipi Sai dengan lembut lalu membelainya mencoba membuatnya tergoda dengan helusan tangan Naruto, dan rencana ini berhasil telak. Gara-gara respon yang diberikan Naruto itu, wajah Sai sangat merah bak buah kesukaan Sasuke yaitu tomat. Tanpa fikir panjang... Naruto menaiki kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tersebut ke paha Sai, dia mulai duduk di paha Sai dengan sempurna setelah beberapa saat terus menghelus-helus pipi Sai dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau menuruti permintaanku, Sai?" ujar Naruto menggoda

Mendengar godaan Naruto, wajah Sai semakin memerah lalu dia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan kirinya dan meletakkan tangannya tersebut ke atas paha mulus Naruto yang tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Telapak tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi membelai pipi Sai beralih ke dada bidang Sai, dia melepaskan pisau kecil yang berada dibelakang bahu Sai secara lembut lalu melepaskan ikat kepala berlambang yang mengikat dahi Sai dengan seksama.

Naruto mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sai, nafas mereka berdua saling bertabrakkan saat itu, mereka saling menghirup nafas orang yang berada didepannya dengan hikmat sampai pada akhirnya Naruto berkata

"Kau mau tidak melakukan hal 'itu' denganku?"

Belum sempat Sai menjawab, Naruto sudah menyodorkan bibir cherry-nya ke bibir Sai. Ciuman yang dimulai oleh Naruto tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali, Sai masih terkejut. Yah dia masih sangat terkejut karena harus melakukan 'itu' pada gadis berambut pirang yang berada di buku gambarnya itu, terkejut karena harus melakukan hal 'itu' dengan nyata. Seumur-umur Sai tidak pernah merasakan bibir seorang wanita. 'wanita', garis bawahi kata 'wanita'. Naruto bukanlah seorang wanita tapi seorang pria, dia seorang pria yang harus menjalankan ritual mesum ini agar terbebas dari jutsu yang seenak jidatnya –meskipun salahnya juga– telah merubahnya menjadi wanita ini. Naruto memanjakan bibir Sai dengan lidahnya memberi isyarat agar Sai membuka mulutnya tapi sayangnya tidak ada respon, dia merasa tidak terlalu tahu soal cium atau mencium. Dibuku 'tips mendapatkan wanita' yang dibelinya, tidak dijelaskan tata cara untuk berciuman sehingga rasa basah dan rasa geli dibibirnya ini terasa asing sekali olehnya.

Naruto mengerang saat dia merasakan tangan kiri Sai yang berada diatas pahanya bergerak menghelus-helus pahanya. Entah kenapa Sai merasa harus menggerakkan tangan kirinya itu, tangannya itu bergerak dengan sendirinya seiring dengan ciuman dan desahan Naruto yang saat ini sedang mencium bibirnya. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya ketikanya pasokan udara sudah mulai menipis di paru-parunya, dia menarik nafas panjang hingga akhirnya mulai mengerang dan mendesah kembali ketika Sai menghelus pahanya kembali.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Naruko-san?" tanya Sai ingin tahu dengan ekspresi seperti orang tanpa dosa. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dengan mata sedikit sayu saat Sai berkata demikian sampai pada akhirnya Sai berhenti meraba-raba paha Naruto. Naruto merasa kecewa ketika Sai menghentikan aktifitasnya itu, dia menatap Sai dengan tatapan sangat lekat.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sai diam saja, kepalanya tertunduk sedikit memandangi 'sesuatu' yang dimiliki Naruto dengan pandangan tidak bisa diartikan di wajah kaku-nya. Karena Naruto itu 'dobe', dia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya lalu bergumam

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ah? Itu...dadamu. Aku pernah membaca buku majalah di toko buku kalau dada wanita itu sangat enak sekali untuk diperas, apa menurutmu benar begitu?" tanya Sai tanpa ada kegugupan dalam berbicara. Jika itu mengenai soal buku dan buku itu menceritakan tentang-tentang kehidupan manusia, dia pasti tidak akan segan-segan bertanya dengan siapapun meskipun wajahnya yang menjadi taruhan untuk dipukul karena telah seenak jidatnya bertanya sesuatu yang tertulis dibuku dan menirukannya. Jika Naruto adalah wanita sungguhan, pasti Sai sudah dipukul atau ditampar olehnya karena seenak jidatnya berbicara vulgar didepan wajahnya. Yah tapi itu jika dia 'wanita'.

"Kalau begitu cobalah" sahut Naruto santai

"Eh?"

"Kau penasaran kan rasanya bagaimana, cobalah?"

"Apa...apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, coba saja"

"Baiklah"

Sai meregangkan kedua tangannya kearah buah dada Naruto yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu dengan gerakkan slowmotion. Dia menggerakkan jemari pucatnya diudara sebelum jemari pucatnya itu menyentuh buah dada Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya bersiap-siap jika dia sudah meraba dan meremas buah dadanya itu. tapi disaat jarak jemari pucat Sai dengan buah dada Naruto hampir bersentuhan... suara baritone nan dingin terdengar di dekat jendela rumah Naruto dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang meluap-luap.

"Kurasa pertunjukkannya sampai disitu saja"

Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah jendela begitupula Sai. Mereka berdua mendapatkan sosok pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam duduk santai di sisi kayu jendela dengan bersandar, matanya yang bak elang yang lapar memandangi kedua orang yang berbeda gender itu penuh dengan rasa emosi. Tangannya yang terlipat didada semakin merapat ketika melihat posisi mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang terlalu...'ekhem'.

"Naruko, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan sex, ada apa? Cemburu?"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang terdengar menantangnya itu telah membuat emosi-nya meluap-luap, dia turun dari sisi jendela dan memasukki rumah tersebut dengan gerakkan elit sang atlit muda. Naruto mendengus jengkel sambil berkata dalam hati 'Teme! Sok pamer!'. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam nan menusuk. Sai merasa akan ada sesuatu yang akan menimpanya, dia ingin pergi tapi sulit untuk melakukannya karena ada Naruto diatas pahanya apalagi saat ini ditambah dengan lengan kanan Naruto memeluk leher jenjangnya, itu membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bangkit dari tempat dia duduk. Tatapan Sasuke semakin menusuk, dia mengarahkan matanya kearah Sai seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kau akan mati'.

'Naruko milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya' batin Sasuke dalam hati lalu matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga bintik berbentuk seperti tanda koma melingkari titik kecil di mata merahnya itu*Sharingan*. Naruto tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya, Naruto bersiaga untuk beranjak bangun dipangkuan Sai untuk melindunginya kalau-kalau Sasuke mulai menyerang Sai. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi...

"Yare-yare~ kenapa harus dua lawan satu, sungguh tidak adil" gumam seorang pria di belakang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti melakukan aktifitas untuk menyerang Sai.

"Hei! Kakashi! Janganlah berotak mesum begitu, kau itu chuunin tahu!" bentak pria lain dengan kasar.

"Yamato, aku hanya mencoba menenangkan suasana panas yang ada pada tiga anak muda disini"

"Hn, kau mencari alasan Kakashi!"

Naruto beranjak turun dari pangkuan Sai ketika Kakashi si pria bermasker berambut perak jabrik memanjang keatas dan Yamato si pria mokuton yang mempunyai ikat rambut seperti helm petinju, berambut jabrik berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan mempunyai wajah yang horror berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ada kesunyian sejenak sampai pada akhirnya Kakashi berkata

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami Naruko. Tsunade-sama memanggilmu"

**-Owari-**

( gapluk! )

Just kidding ^^v

**-=Tsuzuku=-**

**Huwaahh...!**

**Selesai-selesai, chappie ini selesai, bagaimana Minna? Memuaskan kah? Shisui harap memuaskan yah ^^**

**Oh iya, gomen disini gak ada lemonnya. Shisui lagi puasa minum lemon*Geplaked*. Hehehe.**

**Seperti biasa Shisui akan membalas review Minna-san semua dibawah ini, dan seperti biasa juga yang punya akun sudah Shisui kirim ke mbah PM ^^**

**kaname : **Terlalu hot yah? bagus deh kalau kaname suka, hehehe.

Yah tadinya sih maunya begitu, semuanya saling berpasangan tapi kan ini karena efek obat perangsang. Jadi siapapun yang tertangkap oleh pandangan orang yang terkena obat perangsang itu pasti akan menjadi korbannya#kayanya tahu banget soal begituan?*author : Jiah kagak, Shisui tahu dari sebuah buku kok*. Makasih repiu-nya :)

**Bewinkk :** Hii, makasih yah. ^^

**nanami : **Yah gitu deh, hehehe

tenang aja nanami-san, Naruto bakal jatuh cinta kok sama Sasuke. Shisui gak tega kalau membuat cinta Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gak kuat bikinnya...hiks...*plaked*. Itu karena Sasuke chara favorit Shisui setelah Minato. Makasih yah repiu-nya.

**devilu shin ryu : **Ah!, aduh gomen yah telah membuat devilu-san mimisan. Sebenarnya sih Shisui juga mimisan saat mengerjakan ini fic*plaked*. Iya Shisui akan membuat yang lebih hot lagi. Makasih repiunya ^^.

**Yunaucii** **: **Iya gak gentle memang, hufft -,-'. Naruto-nya juga sih yang salah karena udah nolak Sasuke mentah-mentah, kalau Shisui jadi Naruto... udah Shisui jadiin pacar tuh Sasuke. makasih yah repiu-nya ^^

**Nitya-chan : **hehehe, Nitya-chan bisa aja. Makasih yah repiu and pujian-nya. jadi gede kepala nih*duarr*

**Shark : **Iya ini sudah lanjut, tapi gomen Shisui gak janji bakal update kilat#pundung

**j0y : **Iya, ini udah lanjut kok. Makasih repiu-nya.

**namikaze yuu : **Hamil yah, Shisui pikir-pikir dulu yah. makasih repiu-nya.

**Yosh udah kebales semua kan!**

**Semoga gak ada yang kelewat yah ^^**

**Jaa!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oi…oi…konbanwa minna-san! (^_^)/**

**Shisui balik lagi, Shisui datang membawa fic Hareem No Jutsu nih. Masih pada ingat gak yah?**

**Hontou ni gomenasai minna, Shisui update-nya lama banget..., Shisui lagi sibuk banget di dunia nyata nih. Shisui lagi bersiap-siap buat persiapan masa di kampus nanti. And Shisui juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya bekerja. Hufft :(**

**Oh iya, buat minna yang menunggu fic 'Academic Gangster' ditunggu aja yah. hem, soalnya Shisui lagi fokus sama fic ini dulu terus sama fic 'Guru Biolaku! I LOVE YOU' yang sedikit lagi akan tamat. Jadi buat minna semua dimohon untuk bersabar yah#membungkukkan badan.**

**Oke, sudah cukup buat curhat-curhatannya. Nanti kalian lumutan lagi gara-gara kelamaan menunggu, hehehe^^**

**Yoshh! Ayo kita mulai ceritanya...!**

**Ikuzo...!**

**Let's check it out!**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon, ecchi dan mesum. Kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong...toloong banget, langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara fic yang Shisui buat ini. Okeh ^^d**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit cerita shinobi-nya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Karena permintaan para readers kebanyakan tidak mau Naru-chan jadi murahan... Shisui akan membuat pairing hanya untuk SasufemNaru saja, yang lain hanya sekedar ecchi standart. Okeh ^^d**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 6**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**OOC, OC, typo (s), Gaje, Lime/Lemon and many more...**

**Ini Lime/Lemon pertama Shisui jadi gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter : **Naruto beranjak turun dari pangkuan Sai ketika Kakashi si pria bermasker berambut perak jabrik memanjang keatas dan Yamato si pria mokuton yang mempunyai ikat rambut seperti helm petinju, berambut jabrik berwarna hitam kecoklatan dan mempunyai wajah yang horror berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ada kesunyian sejenak sampai pada akhirnya Kakashi berkata

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami Naruko. Tsunade-sama memanggilmu"

Chapter 6

Naruto, Kakashi dan Yamato keluar dari rumah. Mereka keluar lewat jendela dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai dirumah kost kecilnya. Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto hanya bisa berkata 'hn' saja, sedangkan Sai, dia saat ini sudah sangat OOC sekali sejak Sasuke muncul di rumah kost Naruto.

Wajahnya yang pucat memandangi Sasuke penuh ketakutan, dia merasakan hal yang tidak enak akan terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Padahal dia tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Naruto a.k.a Naruko, seharusnya dia tidak tergoda dengan godaan Naruto saat itu. Seharusnya dia bisa menahannya. Tetapi ternyata khayalan selalu berbeda dengan kenyataan, Sai sudah tergoda oleh Naruto dan akhirnya dia terpancing untuk melayani nafsu-nya. 'Demi celana dalam dewa Jashin yang bolong, aku pasti tidak akan selamat saat ini' batin Sai ketakutan ketika Sasuke menoleh kearah Sai dengan bola mata berwarna merah dan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya.

Tatapannya yang dingin itu seolah-olah telah menghipnotisnya untuk tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetar dan mata onyx-nya memandangi Sasuke yang saat itu berjalan mendekati Sai. Tidak lama setelah itu, seluruh ruangan rumah Naruto berubah menjadi gelap gulita dengan efek-efek api hitam berkobaran yang berkombinasi dengan langit-langit merah. Peluh Sai mulai bercucuran, dia terkena Genjutsu Sasuke. 'Sial!' batin Sai menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang bodoh karena telah menatap mata Sharingan Sasuke.

Ketika jarak Sasuke dan Sai hanya tinggal satu meter, Sasuke mengubah mata yang pada awalnya Cuma berbentuk tiga bintik koma menjadi berbentuk bintang berwarna hitam dan pada waktu yang sama, muncullah aura-aura biru keunguan dibelakang punggungnya yang pada saat itu sedang membentuk sebuah monster.

Sai membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat aura biru keunguan telah berubah menjadi seorang monster besar yang memegang pedang. 'Eh? Susano'o. Dia memakai Genjutsu untuk memanggil Susano'o' batin Sai membelalak. Nafas Sai terasa sesak ketika sebuah tangan besar berwarna biru keunguan menggenggam tubuhnya sangat erat. Nafasnya semakin tercekat ketika monster yang disebut Susano'o meremas tubuhnya semakin erat dan kuat.

"Seharusnya kau tahu apa hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan oleh orang yang mencoba mengambil milik Uchiha" tutur Sasuke datar dengan pandangan horror ke Sai.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku adalah mantan pembunuh?" lanjut Sasuke seraya berjalan dengan tangan kanan yang saat itu menimbulkan petir.

Sai memejamkan sebelah matanya mencoba menahan mual diperutnya saat ini, lambungnya terasa dikoyak-koyak ketika tangan besar Susano'o semakin mempererat genggamannya. Sai sangat yakin dia akan mati saat ini apalagi ketika melihat mata Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke yang sudah lapar membunuh itu. 'Aku harus mencari cara agar terbebas dari Genjutsu ini' batin Sai seraya memutar otaknya. Petir yang sudah berkumpul di pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke mulai memanjang seolah-olah membentuk sebuah pedang petir.

"B-e-r-s-i-a-p-l-a-h"

Sasuke berlari kearah Sai dengan kecepatan penuh, pedang petir yang berada ditangan kanannya telah dia ayunkan keatas bersiap untuk menebas Sai kapan saja. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi...

CTES!

Darah segar muncul di bibir Sai. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri bermaksud untuk melepaskan teknik Genjutsu yang sudah mengenainya itu. Dan disinilah mereka, mereka telah kembali kedalam ruangan rumah Naruto yang sempit. Sasuke mendecih kesal karena telah meremehkan Sai. Sai mundur beberapa langkah dari jarak Sasuke yang saat itu masih sedang berlari mendekatinya.

Dia mengeluarkan gulungan yang berada dibelakang punggungnya lalu mempersiapkan pena tinta dan mulai melukis di gulungan kertas yang saat itu sudah terbuka lebar.

"CHOUJOU GIGAI!"

Seekor singa berukuran besar keluar dari gulungan kertas lukisan tersebut, singa itu berlari kearah Sasuke dengan kuku cakar tinta yang tajam. Sasuke mempersiapkan mata Sharingannya lalu mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, yaitu Chidori.

CSSSHH...

Singa besar itu berubah menjadi tinta kembali setelah Sasuke mengarahkan Chidori-nya kearah singa tersebut. Tinta yang berasal dari singa tersebut berpencar kesemua arah ruangan dan berakhir menempel di dinding kecoklatan rumah kecil Naruto. Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika menyadari kalau singa tadi hanyalah sebagai umpan agar Sai bisa kabur dari dirinya. Dia mendecih kesal dan pada akhirnya keluar dari rumah Naruto, meninggalkan ruangan tamu Naruto yang sudah bagaikan kapal pecah.

**-Meanwhile-**

Tok...tok...tok

"Siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan yang berada di atas meja panjangnya.

"Ini aku Kakashi. Aku sudah membawa-nya" jawab Kakashi dibalik pintu.

"Masuk"

Bersama dengan peringatan kata 'Masuk', suara derit pintu menandakan kalau pintu telah terbuka. Wanita berambut kuning pucat dengan jubah hijau lumut mendongahkan kepalanya kearah pintu, dia sudah tidak lagi berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan yang berada dimejanya lagi.

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu memandangi Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia bergumam pelan ketika melihat Naruto yang saat itu berdiri diantara Kakashi dan Yamato. Naruto yang merasa kalau dirinya sedang dipandangi, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dari Tsunade.

"Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune"

"Ha'i!"

"Kalian keluarlah, lakukan _triple sex_ atau apalah diluar. Buatlah diri kalian bertiga sibuk. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan 'gadis kawaii' yang berada didepan mataku ini" kata Tsunade dengan penekanan di kata 'gadis kawaii'.

Melihat aura kehitaman telah menghujani seluruh tubuh sang Hokage ke-5 itu, Shizune, Kakashi dan Yamato merinding disko lalu berlari keluar tanpa berkata 'Pemisi' karena menurut mereka lebih baik pergi kalau masih sayang nyawa. Sedangkan Naruto, sejak tadi dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat di tundukkan kepalanya. 'Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Apakah dia sudah tahu?. Aku pasti akan mati...aku pasti akan mati...aku pasti akan mati' batin Naruto komat-kamit dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mendengar kata menanyakan namanya dari mulut Tsunade itu, dia merasa lega. Berarti Tsunade masih belum tahu kalau dia itu adalah Naruto. 'Yukatta, dia masih belum tahu. Yosh! Aku akan bertingkah lembut layaknya wanita didepannya agar dia tidak menyadari kalau ini adalah diriku' batin Naruto semangat lalu dengan antusias, dia mendongahkan kepalanya dan memandangi Tsunade sambil tersenyum manis.

"Naruko!" balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya memberi hormat pada Tsunade. Tingkahnya yang selalu senonoh dan kelaki-lakian telah dia rubah menjadi sok feminim didepan Tsunade.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Tsunade lagi, tetapi nada yang saat ini lebih sedikit ditekan olehnya.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang siapa namamu?"

"Naruko..."

BRAKK!

"SIAPA NAMAMU YANG SEBENARNYA!" bentak Tsunade sangat keras sekali. Meja yang sejak tadi telah menopang kedua tangannya sekarang telah terbelah dua karena menjadi korban amarahnya yang bagaikan setan. Dan gulungan-gulungan yang sejak tadi berada di meja, sekarang sudah berserakan dimana-mana.

"Huaaa!, N-n-naruto Uzumaki!" balas Naruto terbata-bata dengan peluh bercucuran dan mata yang membulat bagaikan bola pingpong*ekspresi Naruto kalau sedang ketakutan di anime*.

Setelah mendengar kata demikian, Tsunade berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya ketika Tsunade sudah tepat berada didepannya, mencoba untuk melindungi wajahnya kalau-kalau nanti ada serangan mendadak dari Tsunade. Dan benar saja, Naruto mendapatkan jitakkan keras dari Tsunade, lalu menamparnya, kemudian menjambaknya dan menyeretnya ke meja Hokage yang sudah terbelah dua tadi.*poor Naruto*

"Sudah kubilang jangan main-main dengan jutsu mesum, beginilah jadinya kan?! kau berubah menjadi wanita secara permanent. Dasar baka! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika pelantikan nanti. Apa kau mau dilihat oleh semua penduduk Konoha dengan tubuh wanita seperti itu?! hah!"

"T-t-tetapi ini semua bukan salahku. Yamato-taichou yang memulainya. Dia yang memancingku agar mengeluarkan jutsu mesum ini"

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia memaksaku untuk menjadikannya asisten-ku ketika aku menjadi Rokudaime nanti"

"Hanya karena sekedar hal sepele seperti itu kau jadi mengeluarkan jutsu bego ini! Seharusnya kau sadar! Pikirkan dan saringlah terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak! Kau kan akan menjadi Rokudaime dasar baka!"

"G-g-gomen Tsunade baa-san" lirih Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haah~, kalau bukan karena Shizune yang memberitahuku. Aku pasti tidak akan tahu soal ini"

"Shizune-nee, dia yang memberitahu Tsunade baa-san?" tanya Naruto seraya berdiri. 'Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Shizune-nee tidak tahu kalau aku adalah Naruto?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Iya, dia tahu dari Kakashi"

'Cih, sudah kuduga, Kakashi-sensei memang bukan orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia'

"Tetapi dengan sedikit rayuan maut"

"Hah?"

"Iya, dengan...hei! untuk apa aku harus menceritakan suatu hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, kau mencoba untuk menjebakku agar aku tidak memarahimu hah?!" bentak Tsunade dengan dahi berkedut sambil menarik kerah baju putih Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melayangkan kedua tangannya di dada menandakan kalau dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto, waktumu tinggal tiga bulan sebelum pelantikkan menjadi Hokage. Kau harus menjadi 'Naruto' sebelum acara penting itu tiba. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan menjadi Hokage! Mengerti!" kata Tsunade lagi.

Tsunade melepaskan genggaman di kerah bajunya setelah dia mengganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Tsunade baa-san...?"

"Hem?"

"Bisakah Tsunade baa-san merahasiakan semua ini kepada teman-temanku sebelum aku benar-benar berubah menjadi 'Naruto' kembali?"

Awalnya Tsunade tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian dia barulah mengerti dengan permintaan yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto. Tsunade mengganggukkan kepalanya lalu berkata 'Iya' dengan santainya. Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari menuju pintu. Ketika dia tiba tepat di depan pintu, Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya kembali kearah Tsunade

"Tolong beritahu Shizune-nee juga yah?" gumam Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur kecilnya sambil memandangi kalender di genggaman tangannya, seluruh tanggal yang berada di kalender tersebut sudah sangat tidak layak dipakai. Disana-sini banyak sekali coret-coretan tanda silang dan berbagai catatan 'gagal lagi'. Dia meremas kalender tersebut dengan kuatnya ketika mengingat dua minggu yang lalu ketika dia mengajak Lee kerumahnya untuk melakukan ritual 'Ekhem' dengan Lee, pada saat itu Naruto hampir membuka pakaiannya tetapi sebelum seluruh pakaian Lee terbuka, Sasuke datang dengan tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada Sasuke dibelakangnya. Setelah kejadian pandang-memandang itu selesai, Sasuke melempar Lee keluar dari jendela tanpa belas kasihan sedikit-pun.

Mengingat kejadian itu, dia menggeram kesal lalu merobek-robek kertas kalender itu penuh kebencian, membayangkan kalau kalender yang dia robek saat itu adalah wajah stoic Sasuke yang selalu menggagalkan rencana-nya itu. Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi lalu meringkuk ditempat tidur sambil meringis kesal dan menyumpahi Sasuke dengan kata-kata kasar yang seharusnya tidak patut untuk dikatakan.

Tok...tok...tok

Suara ketukkan pintu dirumahnya menambahkan rasa frustasi-nya itu, dia benci diganggu-ganggu kalau sedang dalam keadaan tidak mengenakkan seperti saat ini. Dengan rasa acuh, Naruto mengabaikan ketukkan pintu di rumahnya tersebut sambil membatin 'Nanti juga pergi'. Naruto memendamkan wajah manisnya dibantal berusaha untuk tidur meskipun dia sadar kalau dengan gaya tidurnya saat ini dan dengan fikiran berkecamuk di otaknya, dia akan sulit untuk masuk kealam mimpi.

Tok...tok...tok

Naruto semakin memendamkan wajahnya dibantal ketika suara ketukkan kedua terdengar di telinganya. Dia meringis kesal seraya menutup telinga-nya ketika suara ketukkan pintu ketiga terdengar kembali. Nafasnya semakin tercekat dan semakin sulit menghirup oksigen ketika dia semakin dalam dan dalam memendam wajahnya ke bantal. Dia memutar arah tidurnya seraya menghirup nafas panjang ketika stock oksigen-nya benar-benar sudah kosong di paru-parunya.

"Naru-chan, ini aku Sakura. Kau didalam kan?" kata seorang wanita dengan lemah lembut dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini tetapi apa daya? Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengacuhkan sahabatnya layaknya musuh.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumahku?" tanya Naruto dengan memberikan ekspresi pura-pura mengantuk pada Sakura.

"Gomen Naru-chan. Anu...e-eto. Aku hanya kesepian. Aku...aku ingin menginap dirumahmu. Kedua orang tuaku pergi menjalankan misi dan akan kembali lusa besok, aku takut sendirian. Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak betah dengan kesunyian. Jadi...jadi bolehkah...?" balas Sakura sambil memainkan jemarinya bak Hinata. Dari gerak-geriknya, Naruto merasa ada yang beda dengan Sakura. Dia merasa kalau Sakura tidak seperti biasanya, dia sangat aneh sekali. Tingkahnya yang seharusnya kelaki-lakian sekarang lebih feminim bak Hinata. Dan pakaiannya pun tidak seperti pakaian yang biasa dia pakai. Dia memakai pakaian berwarna biru berlengan pendek dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, memakai rok ketat diatas lutut berwarna putih tulang, dan memakai sandal jepit berwarna biru tua.

Dan aroma baju-nya pun seperti aroma pakaian yang baru saja dibeli. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa bingung dengan penampilan Sakura yang tidak Sakura banget itu, dia memeriksa Sakura dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki membuat Sakura sedikit risih karena mendapatkan sorotan tatapan aneh darinya itu. Naruto menggumam pelan dengan kepala yang memiring setelah selesai memeriksa Sakura.

"Nan de?"

"Ah, iie. Aku hanya bingung saja, pakaian yang kamu pakai saat ini sedikit berbeda seolah-olah bukan seperti dirimu?"

"Ah? Hontou ni?" sahut Sakura sambil memandangi pakaiannya.

"Hem. Ah? Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. Setiap orang bebas melakukan apa saja untuk dirinya sendiri, ya 'kan?. hehehe"

"Hem. Jadi bolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu. Aku janji untuk hari ini saja. Besok aku akan pulang kerumah"

"Eh? e-eto...anu...em" gumam Naruto ragu-ragu. Mana mungkin dia harus menerima Sakura di rumahnya. Sakura kan perempuan. Dia tidak mungkin satu rumah dengannya. Meskipun saat ini dia adalah wanita tetapi naluri dan jiwa-nya tetaplah pria. Pada saat acara menginap dirumah Ino saja dia harus berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terangsang ditempat tidur ketika sedang tertidur diantara kedua teman perempuannya yang cantik-cantik. Memikirkan hal itu, Naruto menjadi panas dingin sendiri.

"Naru-chan, boleh yah? please~" bisik Sakura memohon padanya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Naruto tersentuh melihat puppy eyes no jutsu Sakura, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya dan sahabat karibnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengusirnya ataupun mengacuhkannya. Dengan berat hati setelah menghela nafas, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura sangat bahagia sekali, 'Mungkin tidak apa-apalah kalau Cuma sehari' batin Naruto tersenyum seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura yang menyadari kalau Naruto ingin pergi meninggalkannya, dia bertanya pada Naruto

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Kekamar mandi. Aku ingin mandi, seluruh tubuhku terasa lengket sekali." balas Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya kembali.

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto berendam di bathtub dengan khidmat, dia memanjakkan tubuh perempuannya dengan aroma sabun kesukaannya, yaitu sabun jeruk. Dia sering menghembuskan nafas jengkel disetiap rambut kuning panjangnya selalu menghalangi pandangannya disaat sedang mengolesi tubuhnya dengan busa sabun. 'Kuso, aku benci rambut panjang!' batin Naruto kesal seraya menyibak rambut panjangnya. Disaat sedang asyik-asyiknya bersenandung ria, tiba-tiba...

Cklek...

"Huaaa! Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau masuk kekamar mandi?! dan Huaaa, kau telanjang! Keluar...keluar!" usir Naruto dengan mata terpejam sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya kearah Sakura seolah-olah seperti mengusir seekor kucing. Dan sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di dada-nya mencoba menyembunyikan puting dada-nya dari Sakura. Entah kenapa dia harus melakukan itu, dia merasa kalau dia harus menyembunyikan puting dada-nya dari Sakura.

"Nan de Naru-chan? Kita kan sama-sama perempuan, aku juga kan belum mandi. jadi..."

Byuur...!

"Huwaaa!"

"Tidak masalah kan kalau kita mandi bersama-sama, hehehe" kata Sakura tersenyum ketika merendamkan diri di bathtub kecil itu. Wajah Naruto sangat merah sehingga memberikan kesan manis dalam kharisma-nya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat Sakura yang dengan santainya mengolesi seluruh tubuh putihnya dengan sabun kesukaannya. Sakura yang menyadari kalau Naruto sedikit berbeda mulai memberikan senyuman menyeringai kearah Naruto, Naruto merinding disko ketika melihat seringaian Sakura tersebut. seringaian itu, dia pernah melihatnya, apa jangan-jangan...

"Nan de Naru-chan? Kenapa kamu terlihat gugup begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku hah?" bisik Sakura seraya merangkak mendekati Naruto. Nafas Naruto tercekat ketika Sakura memeluknya sangat erat. Dia merasakan dada-nya dan dada Sakura saling bersentuhan, meskipun dada Sakura kecil, Naruto masih bisa merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat saat adegan bersentuhan tanpa busana di bathtub tersebut. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika Sakura mencium bibir Naruto dengan nafsu diikuti dengan desahan yang menggairahkan antara mereka berdua. Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto lalu tangan kanannya memainkan puting Naruto.

"Hmmph...hah...hahn~ Sa...Sa...kura"

Poofft...!

Kepulan asap tebal keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Naruto merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura, dia merasa buah dada Sakura lebih rata dari sebelumnya bak dada seorang pria, dan...dan bagian bawah Sakura terasa memanjang dan sedikit menggeliat diantara selangkangan Naruto sehingga memberikan rasa geli di selangkangannya.

"Hahaha, geli...hah~hahn...hmm...isshh..sudah...s-su...ahh! Sa...kura"

"Kau menyukainya, sayang~"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Naruto membuka matanya. 'Suara ini...? suara datar ini? jangan...jangan...?' Naruto meraba-raba seluruh kulit yang dikiranya adalah Sakura, dia meraba-raba dari punggung Sakura sampai ke ujung rambutnya. Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan rambut Sakura yang terasa sedikit kasar karena banyaknya baris rambut yang tidak teratur.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata melakukan _bath sex _sangatlah menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada _bed sex_"

"Eh? kau...!" Naruto mendorong lawan mainnya di bathtub dengan kasar sampai-sampai lawan mainnya terjungkil balik.

"SASUKE!"

"Hn"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? D-Di-Dimana Sakura?!" bentak Naruto terbata-bata seraya menyembunyikan buah dada-nya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura? Tidak ada Sakura disini, yang ada hanya aku"

"Apa?!"

"Tadi hanya Henge no Jutsu-ku. Sakura yang tadi adalah aku" balas Sasuke lalu mulai mendekati Naruto kembali dan memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"TEME! Lepaskan aku! Ini...ini perkosaan! Tolong...tolong...hmmph~"

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganas, suara cipratan air karena berontakkan Naruto membuat seluruh tubuh kedua insan di bathtub kecil itu semakin membasah. Naruto terus berusaha memberontak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari terkaman lapar sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Naruto menggigit bibir Sasuke sampai berdarah berharap kalau Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu, tetapi sayangnya dia tidak melepaskan ciumannya, malahan dia membalas gigitan Naruto sehingga membuatnya menjerit dan bibirnya pun juga ikut berdarah.

"Hmmph...hah...brengsek! lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto seraya memberontak dari pelukan sekaligus pegangan paksaan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku Naruko? Apa salahku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Apa salahku? Kenapa kau selalu mencoba melakukan adegan sex dengan orang lain selain aku? Kenapa?" kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Saat ini dia bukan seperti dia banget kalau sedang marah, Sasuke jadi OOC kalau hal ini berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Itu karena kau sudah tidak perjaka!"

"Kenapa? Kau yang telah membuatku tidak perjaka. Kau yang membuatku kehilangan keperjakaanku. Lagipula, apa hubungannya dengan perjaka atau tidak? Cinta tidak seharusnya memilih. Cinta adalah..."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, mengerti!"

Sunyi sejenak, hanya ada suara keran yang mengucurkan air di bathtub kamar mandi. onyx dan saphire saling bertemu, malam dan siang saling beradu pandang, gelap dan terang saling berpandangan dingin.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, meskipun kau tidak akan suka dengan caraku yang akan membuatmu mencintaiku" bisik Sasuke datar

"Apa? Apa maksud hemmph~"

Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan ganas, dia tidak perduli atas ucapan Naruto yang belum selesai tersebut. persetan dengan ucapan. Dia hanya ingin Naruto mencintainya, hanya itu yang diinginkannya.

"Hmmph~ hahn...Sasuke...hah...ah...shhh...hen-hentikan!... hanh~"

Sasuke menjilat, menggigit dan mengulum leher jenjang basah Naruto yang masih dikelilingi oleh busa. Dan tangan kanannya memainkan puting kanan Naruto dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kiri meraba-raba lubang intim Naruto dengan gerakkan lembut. Naruto tetap berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang saat itu masih dengan nikmat memainkan tubuhnya dengan seenaknya. Sebenarnya hati Naruto tidak mau memberontak, dia ingin melakukan 'ini' dengan Sasuke. dia merindukan tubuh Sasuke. merindukan aroma pepermint milik Sasuke. Merindukannya untuk memanjakan tubuhnya. Apa dia harus mengikuti apa yang tubuhnya mau? Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak mungkin mencintai Sasuke. Dia dan Sasuke adalah teman dan juga sama-sama pria. Apa kata dunia kalau Naruto Uzumaki sang calon Hokage adalah seorang Gay? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Hahn~ hah...hummph...Suke~ kumohonh...hahn...hentikanh...ah!"

Sasuke menjelajahi tubuh Naruto dari leher, pipi, dahi, bibir, dagu, buah dada, perut, sampai ke...

"Ahh!...hentikanh...Suke...hahn...rasanya...ahh~"

Sasuke menjilati bagian intim Naruto yang saat itu berada didalam kolam bathtub, dia tidak perduli dengan air-nya. Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan nikmat dan rasa gairah untuk mencium, menjilati dan menggigiti lubang intim Naruto beserta klitorisnya itu. Milik Naruto memang selalu membuatnya tergoda, dia tidak bisa berhenti kalau sudah melihat bagian intim Naruto.

"Suke~"

Suara samar-samar Naruto yang memanggilnya didasar air kolam bathtub membuat gairahnya semakin menjadi-jadi apalagi ketika mendapatkan penerimaan dari tangan Naruto yang saat itu meremas rambutnya dan mendorong kepalanya agar lebih dalam ke selangkangannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat itu, dia merasa akan menang. Nafsu Naruto lebih besar dari pada ego-nya. dia pasti akan mendapatkan Naruto. Dia yakin itu. lidah Sasuke bermain liar di bagian intim Naruto, berusaha memanjakan miss 'v' yang begitu menggoda didalam air itu. Sasuke muncul kedasar kembali ketika stock paru-paru-nya sudah benar-benar habis. Dia mencium Naruto dengan nafsunya. Percaya atau tidak, Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke sama ganasnya seperti Sasuke. mereka saling adu lidah didalam bathtub, saling melawan satu sama lain dan saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain. 'Manis' begitulah yang difikirkan Sasuke ketika melakukan adegan tukar-menukar saliva.

"Hmmmp...hah~...ah!...Suke...pelan!...shhh...ihhh...hhmmmph~"

Naruto mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke memainkan puting kiri Naruto dengan jemari kanannya. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dibibir Naruto ketika melihat ada kelenjar susu sedikit keluar dari puting kiri Naruto. Dia mengulum puting kiri Naruto dengan nafsunya, dan tangan kanannya meremas-remas buah dada kanan Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan kelenjar susu disana.

"Suke~ aku...aku mau sekarang kau...hahn...berdiri...ah..."

"Hmmph...untuk apa?"

"Hahn...kau selalu...ah...ah~...memainkan tubuhku...sekarang...gantianh...hahn...ah...ah!... aku yang memainkan tubuhmu"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan kulumannya dan berdiri menuruti perintah lawan mainnya tersebut. Mata Naruto sangat sayu, dan wajahnya pun memerah tidak karuan. Dia benar-benar terangsang hanya karena Sasuke saat itu. Naruto memandangi batangan Sasuke yang lumayan besar tersebut. dia menelan ludahnya melihat batangan itu terus menerus berdenyut seolah-olah memintanya untuk dimanjakan oleh mulut Naruto. Naruto menggenggam batangan Sasuke secara lembut, dia memainkannya dengan mengocoknya secara maju-mundur. Sasuke mendesah kenikmatan ketika diperlakukan demikian oleh Naruto. Dia sangat merindukan genggaman hangat Naruto pada batangannya, dia sangat merindukan kocokkan Naruto ini. Sensasi yang dia rasakan saat ini lebih mengasyikkan daripada memakai obat perangsang.

"Hahn~ lebih cepath~"

Sesuai permintaan, Naruto mempercepat permainannya. Dia mengocoknya semakin cepat lalu mulai memasukkan batangan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya. Rasa kenyal dan asin terasa menjadi satu dimulutnya, rasa asin ini mengingatkannya pada makanan kesukaannya, yaitu ramen.

"Hmmp...Hammp..hah...hah..ah~"

"Hmmph...hebath...teruskanh...Narukoh~"

Naruto benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia sudah terbawa nafsu-nya. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut panjang Naruto, dia mengguyuri Naruto dengan selang yang berada di sebelahnya. Ditiap dia mengguyuri Naruto dengan air, kecepatan kuluman Naruto semakin cepat, 'refleks-nya sangat bagus' batin Sasuke dalam hati seraya terus membasahi Naruto dengan air. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke merasakan klimaks yang sebenarnya masih belum dia persiapkan.

"Naru~ aku akan keluar, lepaskanh!"

Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia masih terus mengulum batangan Sasuke penuh kenikmatan bak lollipop sampai-sampai

"Naru~"

Croot...

Naruto menelan seluruh sperma Sasuke, dia melepaskan kulumannya ketikanya sudah cukup. Naruto berdiri lalu mencium Sasuke untuk berbagi sperma yang sebenarnya adalah milik Sasuke sendiri, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati menerimanya. Mereka saling berpelukan dan saling berbagi saliva yang sudah berkombinasi dengan sedikit sperma.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke lalu mencium leher jenjang Naruto. Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke mencium lehernya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dia siap.

Mereka berdua turun dari bathtub lalu Naruto tidur telentang dilantai licin kamar mandi yang sudah basah. Dia meregangkan selangkangannya memberi luang untuk Sasuke agar bisa leluasa jika dia ingin memasukki miliknya. Nafas mereka berdua memburu penuh dengan nafsu. Sasuke berjongkok lalu membungkukkan badan dan menatap bagian intim Naruto yang sudah memerah dan sedikit membasah tersebut. Dia menjilati jemarinya lalu memasukki satu jemarinya kedalam lubang intim Naruto itu. Naruto mengerang hebat saat itu, baru satu jemari saja, Naruto sudah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Yah, lubangnya masihlah sangat sempit.

"Ittai~ hiks...akh!...Suke~"

Cup~

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto mencoba meluapkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto saat itu, Naruto menitikkan air mata menandakan dia masih merasakan rasa sakit di bagian intimnya. Sasuke meremas buah dada Naruto mencobanya kembali, dia memainkan buah dada kanan Naruto dengan lembut lalu memainkan putingnya yang sudah memerah itu. Naruto mengerang kenikmatan dan akhirnya melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalari bagian intimnya. Sasuke menambahkan jemarinya di lubang Naruto dan Naruto mengerang kenikmatan saat itu. rasa nikmat dan rasa sakit menjadi satu didalam nafsu yang menggairahkan tersebut. Sasuke sesekali mencium bibir cherry Naruto yang saat itu memang sangat menggoda. Dia menjauhkan kedua jemarinya dari lubang intim Naruto, dia mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak tadi. Sasuke menggelitik sejenak lubang intim Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto tertawa karena kegelian sampai pada akhirnya dia memasukki batangannya secra perlahan-lahan. Naruto menahan rasa sakit di lubang intimnya itu. dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan teriakkan yang akan membuatnya harus menangis.

"Tenang sayang, kau gadis yang kuat. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Bertahanlah~"

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tidak lama kemudian batangan Sasuke memasukki lubang intim Naruto. Naruto ingin menjerit kesakitan tetapi sayangnya bibirnya telah disegel oleh bibir Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya mencoba memainkan batangannya yang sudah terasa panas didalam lubang intim Naruto.

Awalnya biasa-biasa saja tetapi lama-kelamaan Sasuke mempercepat gerakkan pinggulnya, Naruto merasakan sensasi panas dibagian lubang intimnya. Dia mengerang hebat seraya memeluk dan meremas bahu Sasuke yang saat itu sedia untuk diremas olehnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Sasuke mendesah hebat lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke lalu meremas rambut Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalari dirinya.

"Ah...hahn...ah...ssh...ih...ahn...Suke~ lebih cepath" desah Naruto meminta Sasuke lebih cepat. Padahal saat ini Sasuke sudah sangat maksimal tetapi apa boleh buat, dia harus memuaskan sang gadis pujaan hatinya ini.

Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya seraya mencium bibir cherry Naruto yang sudah membengkak kemudian beralih ke puting Naruto dan mengulumnya lalu beralih lagi kearah leher jenjang Naruto untuk membuat kissmark lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Seluruh gaya sex sudah di coba oleh mereka berdua. Dari gaya kuda, gaya jongkok, gaya kursi, gaya miring dan sebagainya. Mereka melakukannya dengan penuh nikmat lalu

"Suke~"

"Naru~"

Mereka berdua sudah berada diujung klimaks dan akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan, membuat kamar mandi tersebut menjadi bau aroma cairan cinta. Sasuke sudah sangat kelelahan, dia sudah klimaks untuk yang kelima kalinya digabung dengan yang satu ini. Dia merasa tampungan cairan cintanya sudah habis tidak tersisa. Sasuke melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto lalu tidur tepat disebelah Naruto yang saat itu Naruto sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto lalu membelai pipi chubby Naruto dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Deru nafas Naruto yang menggoda itu memancing Sasuke untuk mencium bibirnya kembali. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat tenangnya Naruto kalau sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikkimu selain aku, aku mencintaimu Naruko. Sangat mencintaimu"

Akhir yang melelahkan itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto dan pada akhirnya dia ikut tertidur pulas bersama dengan Naruto.

TBC

Ah selesai deh, eh gomen yah kalau kurang hot and gomen juga kalau ada typo disana-sini, yah habis Shisui ngerjainnya malem-malem sih, jadi gak bisa konsen untuk membaca apalagi mengoreksi, hehehe#alasan!

Oh iya, Shisui minta maaf sepertinya Shisui gak bisa membalas review kalian dulu deh. Shisui sudah lelah banget nih, Shisui akan membalas review kalian di chap berikutnya aja yah. Shisui minta maaf yah,,, hontou ni gomenasai m(_ _)m


	8. Chapter 7

**Watashi wa kangen banget sama kalian*plak!*^^v**

**Jujur Shisui kangen banget sama Minna semua! Tadaima!#cium peluk para readers.*plak!* (lebay!).**

**Gomen buat Minna yang menunggu chap ini update, Shisui minta maaf banget karena update-nya lama. Shisui sibuk banget didunia nyata, sibuk mencari makan untuk sehari-hari dan sibuk mutar otak biar tambah pint****e****r agar gak jadi sampah masyarakat di masa depan nanti^^ n ditambah lagi sama hari idul fitri ini yang emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya, mengingat saudara Shisui yang banyak banget, kalo Shisui masih kecil sih gak apa-apa saudara banyak, malah seneng. Yaaa itu juga karena...,, ekhem! Minna tahu lah, hehehe :). Jadi, oleh karena itulah Shisui sulit banget update ataupun menulis fic. Sekali lagi maaf yah Minna,,**

**Well, hari ini Shisui mempersembahkan fic yang Minna tunggu-tunggu, yaitu Hareem No Jutsu Permanent. Kemarin Shisui membaca review Minna dan mendapatkan review kalau kata Hareem no jutsu itu adalah perubahan wujud sexy no jutsu Naruto yang jumlahnya banyak, katanya kalau sexy no jutsu yang hanya untuk satu orang adalah Oiroke No Jutsu. Maaf Shisui baru tahu kalau kata Hareem berarti banyak, Shisui emang gak terlalu tahu soal Naruto, Shisui Cuma asal nonton n baca komiknya aja gak ****peka**** sama kata-kata dan arti-arti dari jurus-jurus yang ada pada Naruto. Tadinya Shisui pengen merubah judulnya tetapi ketika Shisui ingat kalau di beberapa chapter udah ngebahas kata Hareem no jutsu, Shisui jadi ngurungin diri buat ganti judulnya. Masa iya sih judulnya berbeda tapi isi dari judul tersebut gak nyambung sama judulnya. Emang sih bisa di edit atau replace kalau mau, tapi Shisui males update lagi, hehehe. Jadi gak apa-apa kan kalau judul ceritanya seperti demikian.**

**Ya udah deh, Cuma segitu aja yang bisa Shisui omongin. Kita langsung aja yah...**

**Warning! : fic ini mengandung lemon, ecchi dan mesum. Kalau Minna yang mampir ke fic ini masih dibawah umur, tolong...toloong banget, langsung skip dan ganti fic yang lebih sopan dan nyaman untuk dibaca yah, karena Shisui gak mau Minna yang masih dibawah umur jadi rusak gara-gara fic yang Shisui buat ini. Okeh ^^d**

**Disclaimer : akang Masashi!, aku rubah sedikit cerita shinobi-nya boleh kan?**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Karena permintaan para readers kebanyakan tidak mau Naru-chan jadi murahan... Shisui akan membuat pairing hanya untuk SasufemNaru saja, yang lain hanya sekedar ecchi standart. Okeh ^^d**

**Hareem No Jutsu Permanent**

**Chapter 7**

**By : Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), Gaje, Lime/Lemon and many more...**

**Ini Lime/Lemon pertama Shisui jadi gomen yah kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan dan hot**

**Instruction : **_**blablabla ( Kyuubi/Kurama talk )**_

'Blablabla' ( Naruto mind )

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Previous Chapter : **Mereka berdua sudah berada diujung klimaks dan akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan, membuat kamar mandi tersebut menjadi bau aroma cairan cinta. Sasuke sudah sangat kelelahan, dia sudah klimaks untuk yang kelima kalinya digabung dengan yang satu ini. Dia merasa tampungan cairan cintanya sudah habis tidak tersisa. Sasuke melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto lalu tidur tepat disebelah Naruto yang saat itu Naruto sudah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto lalu membelai pipi chubby Naruto dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Deru nafas Naruto yang menggoda itu memancing Sasuke untuk mencium bibirnya kembali. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat tenangnya Naruto kalau sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikkimu selain aku, aku mencintaimu Naruko. Sangat mencintaimu"

Akhir yang melelahkan itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto dan pada akhirnya dia ikut tertidur pulas bersama dengan Naruto.

**Chapter 7**

Desiran air melumuri pipi chubby Naruto yang sedang nyenyaknya tertidur, aliran air tersebut semakin lama menyusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto basah dan dingin, tetapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing. Dia tidak perduli dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, dia hanya menganggap kalau air yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah sebuah khayalannya semata karena beberapa detik sebelum dia merasakan air ini, dia bermimpi sedang berada di onsen bersama Sakura yang mandi bersamanya.

Naruto membenarkan cara tidurnya mencoba menyamankan dirinya di 'tempat tidur', namun dia mendengar suara percikan air yang membelai lembut tubuhnya dan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Naruto yang saat itu masih memejamkan matanya merasa bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan ini, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mencoba menyeka-nyeka semua yang dia rasakan terutama dengan tangan 'asing' yang melingkari pinggangnya sangat erat.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketikanya dia mendengar suara dengkuran pelan dan merasakan hembusan nafas yang lembut menyelisir wajahnya. Ia melihat wajah samar-samar seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang tertidur berhadapan dengannya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa memperjelas pandangannya yang terarah ke pemuda tersebut.

Semakin lama pandangannya pun semakin jelas dan pada akhirnya...

**-Meanwhile-**

Di pertengahan jalan banyak sekali pedagang yang menawarkan kembang api di tokonya, mengetahui kalau hari ini awal hari musim panas dimana para penduduk Konoha, Shinobi dan beberapa Kunoichi akan disibukkan oleh festival kembang api yang akan mulai nanti malam dan akan berlangsung selama dua hari tiga malam.

Di sebuah kedai Yakiniku Q, keluar empat orang ninja muda dari kedai tersebut. Mereka keluar dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit diikuti dengan senyuman puas terukir di bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, dan Choji. Seperti biasa, Lee yang setiap harinya selalu bersemangat mulai melakukan pemanasan pada tubuhnya. Katanya agar seluruh makanan yang tadi dia makan bisa turun lebih cepat kedalam lambungnya, tetapi menurut ilmiah jika kita habis makan dan lalu melakukan hal yang melelahkan terutama mengguncang perut kita, lambung kita akan menolak guncangan yang kita perbuat dan akhirnya akan membuat perut menjadi kembung dan pada akhirnya keluar kembali dari mulut kita.

Seperti yang dikatakan ilmiah, Lee mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sudut jalanan setelah dia melompat-lompatkan kakinya sebanyak sebelas kali. Tiga temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat sifat Lee yang bisa dibilang tidak jarang itu.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelahnya Lee sudah merasa perutnya sedikit nyaman. Mereka berempat menggerakkan kepalanya keseluruh pinggir jalan, memandangi beberapa pedagang kaki lima yang menawarkan beberapa kembang api pada mereka ditiap perjalanan. Ino tersenyum tipis melamunkan betapa cepatnya waktu, dia merasa baru saja kemarin musim panas datang, sekarang sudah musim panas lagi. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, batin Ino.

"Tidak terasa yah sudah musim panas lagi saja" gumam Ino.

Ketiga temannya menolehkan kepala mereka ke Kunoichi satu-satunya diantara mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum dan beberapa lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, musim panas yang lalu dan sekarang terasa berbeda sekali" balas Choji

"Hem, tahun sekarang terasa lebih damai dari sebelumnya" gumam Lee.

"Yeah, kau benar Lee. Tahun sekarang terasa lebih damai. Tidak akan ada peperangan membosankan, perselisihan tidak jelas, pencarian 'sahabat' yang merepotkan, dan melawan monster atau semacamnya yang membuatku tak bisa istirahat selama setahun lebih. Hoahm…! Hidup kita sekarang lebih damai setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir." balas Shikamaru santai.

"Oh iya, membicarakan perang dunia ninja. Aku jadi kangen sama Naruto, menurut kalian bagaimana yah kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia sudah menyelesaikan misinya untuk menjadi Hokage atau belum yah?" Tutur Ino pada teman-temannya.

Mendengar penuturan Ino. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya dan memandang langit yang saat ini tidak berawan.

"Mungkin sedang melakukan hal yang bodoh"

**-Back To Naruto ( Naruko ) Kost-**

"SASUKE! LEPASKAN!"

Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bernama Naruko a.k.a Naruto sedang mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat pemuda berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah ketika dia menyadari kalau dia berada di kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke yang telanjang bulat bersama dirinya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dalam keadaan 'pelukan'. Biar diulangi 'P-E-L-U-K-A-N'.

"Tidak akan, ini sangat langka bagiku"

Sasuke menyeringai mesum mendengar jeritan dan berontakkan Naruto yang minta dilepaskan. Beberapa percikan air di lantai kamar mandi yang dibuat Naruto selalu mengenai matanya namun mata onyx-nya tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang gadis yang berada didepannya. Mata onyx-nya selalu menatap Naruto sangat lembut, berharap Naruto kembali menatap matanya. Naruto yang menyadari kalau dia terus dipandangi mulai merasa risih. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke dan berkata

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu dasar pantat ayam!, tatapanmu menakutkan!. Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto seraya mencengkram wajah Sasuke layaknya adonan.

Sasuke yang wajahnya dikucek-kucek hanya bisa maklum saja, dia menganggap cengkraman tangan Naruto pada wajahnya adalah bukti kasih sayang dan cintanya pada Sasuke. Yah mungkin menurut kalian ini aneh karena Sasuke menganggap cengkraman tangan Naruto pada wajah Sasuke dibilang bukti kasih sayang. Tetapi bagi Sasuke itu mungkin saja, karena Naruto jarang menyentuh dirinya. yah begitulah..

"Semalam sangat menyenangkan sekali, Naruko."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya blak-blakkan mampu membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah tidak karuan, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar mengingat aktifitas yang dia lakukan semalam bersama Sasuke. Sejenak Naruto memberhentikan pemberontakkannya pada Sasuke setelah membayangkan hal 'itu'. Memikirkan hal itu membuat tenggorokkan Naruto tercekat.

"Hisapanmu yang semalam sungguh membuatku bergairah, bahkan memikirkannya saja, 'milikku' sudah menegang lagi, lihatlah" goda Sasuke mencoba membuat Naruto terangsang.

Sasuke yang tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto mulai memberanikan diri mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan Naruto lalu memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke bagian 'terlarang' miliknya. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal-kenyal dan panjang di tangan kanannya. Tubuh Naruto menegang dan lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari atas apa yang dia sentuh saat ini. Naruto menjerit lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Sasuke yang menggodanya lalu menendang telak bagian 'terlarang' itu dengan lututnya sambil berkata

"Jauhkan punyamu yang burik itu dari tanganku"

Tendangan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke meringis seraya memegang 'milik'nya yang mulai menyusut. Sasuke yang refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto karena rasa sakit yang menjalari 'milik'nya telah memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Naruto menyumpahi Sasuke yang tidak berdaya tersebut dengan kata-kata kasar lalu berjalan menuju bathtub menjauhi Sasuke. Sesampainya disana, ia memutar keran yang semalaman terus mengeluarkan air di bathtub dengan pandangan sendu dan sedikit isakkan. Naruto mendesah kesal mengingat hari ini dia akan membayar tagihan bulanan pemakaian air.

'Sial, aku harus mengocek gama-chan lebih banyak. Ini semua gara-gara si teme' batin Naruto ketus kearah Sasuke yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

"Kenapa kau menendang 'milikku'?"

"Berisik, lagipula 'milikmu' tidak apa-apa 'kan. Sudah sekarang kau keluar sana! Aku ingin mandi" 'Mumpung airnya masih hidup' lanjut Naruto dalam hati sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya bermaksud ingin mengusir Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai mesum kembali. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang saat itu sedang memunggunginya. Setibanya disana, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipeluk tersebut terpekik kaget disertai wajah yang memerah, dia memberontak lagi, ingin melepaskan pelukan kasih sayang Sasuke padanya namun dia berhenti memberontak ketika Sasuke menjilati bagian sensitif Naruto, yaitu lehernya. Membuat Naruto mendesah dan merinding secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti semalam"

Deg...

"KELUAR! Baka-teme!"

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto dan Sasuke memakai baju mereka dalam satu ruangan atau bisa disebut juga di kamar Naruto. Sebelum itu, Naruto mengikatkan kain katun berukuran besar ditengah-tengah mereka, memberi pengaman kalau-kalau penyakit mesum Sasuke nanti akan kambuh lagi. Dua puluh menit yang lalu mereka hampir berselisih hanya karena masalah ingin mandi, untung saja Sasuke mengalah pada Naruto. Yah, mengingat Naruto mengarahkan kunai dan mengucapkan kata mengerikan padanya.

'Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku akan memotong 'milik'mu hingga habis tak tersisa dengan kunai-ku'

Mengingat ucapan kejam dan sadis itu, Sasuke hampir saja mengeluarkan ekspresi kalut. Tetapi untungnya dia bisa cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ekspresinya lagi ketika dia tahu kalau ekspresi kalut bukanlah ciri khas seorang Uchiha.

Pemakaian baju mereka berlangsung dalam diam. Hanya ada siulan merdu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Naruto merasa biasa-biasa saja saat ini, meskipun dia tahu kalau ada pemuda berbahaya disebelahnya tetapi dia menganggap pemuda itu tidak ada dan terus mencari pakaian yang nyaman untuk ia dipakai.

Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi sudah selesai memakai baju Naruto ( mengingat semalam dia memakai baju perempuan ) hanya bisa memandangi baju yang dipakainya saat ini dengan pandangan heran. Pakaian Naruko hampir sama persis dengan pakaian yang biasa dipakai Naruto. Semua pakaian yang Naruko punya hampir semuanya berlambang pusaran air layaknya pakaian Naruto sehari-hari di rumah, awalnya dia merasa ada keganjilan pada Naruko tetapi setelah menyeka kalau banyak pakaian bermodel mirip seperti yang Naruko pakai di toko baju, dia jadi mengabaikan hal tersebut dan menoleh kearah kanan memandangi siluet pantulan bayangan Naruko dibalik kain.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan ikatan kain yang membatasinya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi Naruto dengan alis kiri terangkat, pandangannya tajam menelusuri pakaian yang Naruto pakai. T-shirt sedikit kebesaran dan celana dibawah lutut, yah itulah yang dilihat Sasuke saat ini pada Naruto.

"Apa cuma pakaian itu yang kau punya?" tukas Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang melipat kain hanya bergumam dan mendongah kearah Sasuke ketika dia selesai melipat kain tersebut dan meletakkannya di lemari.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Naruto ketus.

"Hn, lihatlah pakaian yang kau pakai. Pakaian yang kau pakai itu terlalu besar. Apa tidak terlihat kebesaran di tubuhmu?"

"Apa urusanmu?, pakaian apapun yang akan kupakai itu bukan urusanmu" balas Naruto sinis dan mulai keluar dari kamar dibuntuti oleh Sasuke yang sedikit kesal padanya.

Setelah sampai di bagian ruang tamu, Sasuke mendudukki tubuhnya di sofa panjang satu-satunya dirumah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto dibuat heran oleh Sasuke karena Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk begitu saja di sofanya tanpa perizinan dari pemiliknya terdahulu seakan-akan rumah yang sekarang ia pijakki adalah rumahnya sendiri. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Yang biasanya ia sudah menyeduh ramen instannya sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa menyeduhnya karena ada orang yang mengganggu pagi harinya dengan pandangan stoic dan tingkah dinginnya. Naruto semakin kesal saat melihat wajah stoic Sasuke menatap datar padanya. Jika bukan teman, sudah kucincang nih orang. Pikir Naruto kesal.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku benci tatapan itu. Dan satu lagi, jangan seenaknya saja duduk di sofaku sebelum aku mempersilahkanmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang sana, sekarang sudah pagi. Apa kau tidak ada aktifitas lain?!" bentak Naruto dengan pandangan cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum dan semakin mempersantaikan tubuhnya. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang menurutnya seakan-akan berkata 'Aku tidak mau, usir saja aku kalau kau bisa' membuat Naruto menggeram kesal dan menahan kuat-kuat rahangnya. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya yang hampir pada puncaknya, ingin sekali dia membentaknya lagi lalu menendangnya kearah pintu agar pergi dari rumahnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke sudah mengambil alih pembicaraannya

"Kau harus ikut denganku ke toko Omochika. Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang lebih layak dibandingkan sekarang"

"Eh? untuk apa kau membelikanku pakaian. Aku tidak perlu rasa perhatianmu, pakaian yang kupakai ini sudah sangat nyaman bagiku."

"Itu menurutmu tetapi menurutku tidak!"

Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar nada dan suara bicara Sasuke yang bisa dibilang tidak normal seperti sebelumnya. Dia memajukan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di dada dan membalas bentakan Sasuke padanya

"Apa urusanmu! Apapun yang kupakai, semua itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. Baju yang kupakai ini milikku jadi kau tidak berhak mengaturku!. Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku dan jangan ganggu pagi hariku yang cerah ini!"

"Kau terlihat tidak seperti perempuan dengan pakaian itu, pokoknya kau harus ikut aku ke Omochika. Titik!"

Bersama dengan suara keras dan tegas, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar rumah menuju toko baju Omochika tidak memperdulikan teriakkan Naruto yang meminta dirinya untuk dilepaskan. Entah sampai kapan pertengkaran sepele itu berakhir?

-x-x-x-x-

Siang menjelang sore, sekarang tepat pukul setengah empat sore dan semua penduduk sedang sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa stan festival di dekat Konoha Forest. Mereka sibuk menyiapkan barang dagangan dan beberapa hiburan yang akan melengkapkan festival kembang api nanti malam.

Dibantu oleh Naruto dkk dan beberapa Chuunin dan Jounin yang lainnya. Pekerjaan para penduduk semakin mudah dan pasti akan selesai tepat waktu. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang diperkerjakan oleh Naruto cs.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk menyusun beberapa stan yang dibuat dari kayu rakitan. Dibantu oleh chakra mokuton Yamato, kayu yang diutamakan untuk membuat stan jadi lebih simple dan mudah dibentuk serta mudah dirakit seperti yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi, meskipun ada Yamato, para penduduk dan beberapa ninja tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengandalkan Yamato. Mengenal Yamato adalah satu-satunya ninja pengendali elemen kayu di Konoha dan ia mempunyai batas chakra yang dikeluarkan. Para penduduk tidak mungkin hanya akan menyuruh Yamato agar membuat lebih banyak lagi kayu, mereka juga harus mencarinya sendiri. Membiarkan ninja pengendali jutsu kakek moyang itu beristirahat sejenak.

Dua jam lewat dua puluh menit kemudian, stan-stan di pinggiran jalan Konoha Forest sudah selesai dirakit, sekarang hanya tinggal menyusun beberapa dagangan dan permainan-permainan yang menghibur di beberapa stan. Naruto mengangkat kardus berisi topeng menuju stan ketiga, Shikamaru sedang menyusun kembang api yang berserakkan di meja stan ketujuh karena ulah Kiba, Ino sedang menggantungkan spanduk yang tertulis 'Welcome' di awal jalan masuk festival bersama Sakura. Shino, Lee, Ten-ten, Hinata, Neji, Sai dan Chouji sedang sibuk memasang X-banner yang tertulis 'list dagangan dan nama hiburan' di masing-masing stan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menghusap peluh yang bermunculan di keningnya ketika semua pekerjaannya telah dia selesaikan. Dari beberapa Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang membantu membangun stan diberikan uang 1000 yen oleh para penduduk. Awalnya mereka menolak karena mereka mengerjakannya dengan tulus namun dari beberapa penduduk disana merasa tidak enak dan terus memaksa mereka untuk menerima uangnya. Dan akhirnya mereka menerimanya secara mau tidak mau.

Naruto menuju kerumah dengan cengiran terlukis di bibirnya, ia habis membayar tagihan air dengan uang yang dia dapatkan dari para penduduk. Karena uang tersebut, Naruto jadi tidak perlu mengocek Gama-channya untuk membayar tagihan air bersihnya bulan ini.

Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung ria lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan kakinya terasa lemas sekali, perutnya sangat mual sehingga ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dia heran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia baik-baik saja, tetapi kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba lemas seperti ini, pikirnya.

Matanya yang sayu mengarah kedepan, memandangi jalanan yang terlihat sedikit buram. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan terkadang ia menelan ludahnya mencoba menahan rasa mual yang menjalarinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Naruto mencoba berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahnya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bermaksud ingin menahan mulutnya agar tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum tiba ke rumahnya. Ia tidak bisa melompat keatap rumah karena saat ini ia dalam keadaan tidak fit dan chakranya dalam keadaan tidak optimal. Naruto mau tidak mau berlari menyusuri jalanan tanpa memakai chakra yang pastinya akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai kerumah.

Brak!

Setelahnya sampai, Naruto langsung mendobrak pintunya dengan kasar lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Naruto berjongkok di toilet dan mulai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Setelah perutnya terasa lebih baik, dia bersandar sejenak di toilet tersebut, mencoba menyamankan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit gara-gara memuntahkan makanan yang dia makan sebelumnya. Selang beberapa menit dia merasakan perutnya bergetar, bukan bergetar karena lapar atau semacamnya. Tetapi bergetar seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang bergerak didalam perutnya dan ingin mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto. Apa ini perbuatan Kyuubi?, batin Naruto bingung.

'Kurama! Apa ini perbuatanmu? Kenapa kau terus bergerak-gerak didalam perutku, ada apa?'

'...'

'Kurama! Kau mendengarku?!'

_**Bukan aku, bocah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?! Lagipula apa gunanya aku bermain dengan perutmu, baka!**_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya

'Kalau bukan dirimu, lalu siapa? Hanya kau yang ada didalam perutku-ttebayo! Atau...jangan bilang kalau kau...'

_**Jauhkan fikiran kotormu itu dasar bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku nafsu dengan hanya karena kau berubah menjadi wanita. Bagiku kau itu tetaplah pria! Dan lagi, aku ini Jinchuuriki! Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai perasaan seperti itu!**_

'Kau benar juga, ya sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' balas Naruto seraya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan fikiran santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, dia berdiam dikurungannya dengan mata yang membelalak, tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dimulutnya sejak dia mendengar suara detak jantung selain detak jantung Naruto dan aliran chakra selain aliran chakra Naruto.

Detak jantung yang dia dengar dan chakra yang dia rasakan ini berbeda dengan detak jantung dan chakra Naruto. Detak jantung dan chakra ini lebih cepat dan lebih lemah dari milik Naruto seakan-akan ada kehidupan lain didalam tubuh Naruto selain dirinya. Kyuubi mendongahkan kepalanya kelangit-langit, menatap pipa kuning kejinggaan diatasnya yang sedang meneteskan sejenis air.

_**Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kalau Naruto...**_

-x-x-x-x-

Naruto membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dari bias cahaya yang berada di ruangan kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya sambil berkata

"Mattaku, aku ketiduran. Jam berapa ini?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan mengambil jam beakernya -yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM- di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Naruto mendesah dan turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang sedikit sayu, lalu matanya tiba-tiba saja membulat ketika mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama festival kembang api. Dari awal –sejak ia berubah menjadi wanita- Naruto sudah menunggu festival kembang api ini diadakan di Konoha. Dia mempunyai rencana bagus yang akan dipakainya untuk mengundang beberapa 'perjaka' untuk terangsang padanya di festival nanti. Apalagi kalau festival itu diadakan didekat Konoha Forest, hal itu akan lebih mendukung dirinya untuk mencari 'mangsa'. Naruto mulai menyengir gaje dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil tertawa psikopat.

Setelah selesai mandi, dia melesat menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mendesah saat melihat sebuah Kimono dan beberapa pakaian wanita bergantung di lemari pakaiannya, dia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi dia dan Sasuke pergi ke toko baju lalu Sasuke berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh padanya. Dia mendecih kesal ketika mengingat ucapan Sasuke tadi siang, tepat setelah Sasuke melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya di ruang ganti toko baju Omochika.

-**Flashback-**

Sasuke mengajak –memaksa- Naruto untuk memakai pakaian yang telah dipilihnya di toko baju Omochika. Sasuke memberikan satu dari lima belas pakaian perempuan ke Naruto untuk ia coba. Awalnya Naruto menolak dan ingin kabur dengan teknik kagebunshinnya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi..., Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu sehingga dia memeluknya dan berbisik ditelinganya dengan berkata

"Kalau kau kabur dariku dan tidak mengikuti perintahku, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu bisa berjalan selama satu bulan lebih"

Mendengar perkataan –ancaman– Sasuke itu telah mampu membuat Naruto merinding disko. Dia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke padanya, dan karena itulah Naruto terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur dari Sasuke.

Dengan rasa kesal, Naruto mencoba satu-persatu pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke di ruang ganti dan menunjukkannya langsung pada Sasuke hingga pada akhirnya dipilihan terakhir, Sasuke memberikan sebuah kimono indah berwarna polkadot dengan hiasan pita pernak-pernik berwarna biru dongker. Kimono itu dihiasi dengan motif bunga lily indah berwarna biru sehingga memberikan kesan indah dan cantik pada kimono tersebut. Wanita manapun pasti akan terpesona dengan kimono ini, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang memandangi kimono tersebut dengan pandangan horror seakan-akan melihat suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan. Sasuke yang melihatnya sampai harus mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat logat Naruto yang aneh tersebut.

"A-ap-ap-pa kau ingin aku memakai pakaian ini?" bisik Naruto gagap.

"Hn, kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil memandangi kimono tersebut dengan mata yang membulat, kalau hanya pakaian wanita sih tidak apa-apa karena pakaian yang diberikan oleh Sasuke semuanya tidak terlalu mencolok. Tetapi jika dia memakai kimono yang diberikan Sasuke, jujur hidupnya sebagai lelaki jantan akan benar-benar musnah apalagi ditambah dengan hiasan bunga lily yang mencolok dan perempuan banget. Sungguh rasanya dia ingin mati.

"Aku ingin kau memakai kimono ini saat festival kembang api nanti"

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan alis berkerut, dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke hari ini. Ia merasa orang yang berada di depannya bukanlah seorang Uchiha apalagi saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak sedatar sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kau memakainya di malam festival nanti. Aku yakin, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik jika memakai pakaian ini, jadi kuharap saat aku menjemputmu nanti malam, kau sudah memakai kimono ini."

"Kau mengajakku ke festival?"

"Bukan mengajak, tetapi hanya menjemputmu" balas Sasuke datar kembali.

'Dasar Uchiha, harga dirinya sangat dilindungi sekali. Cih!' batin Naruto sambil mendengus.

"Aku menolak, memakai kimono bukanlah ciri khasku. Aku tidak akan memakainya!" sembur Naruto menantang.

Sasuke berkedut kesal dan mendorong Naruto ke ruang ganti bersama dengan dirinya. Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga terbentur dinding ruangan kecil tersebut dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan ciuman panas dan sangat memaksa. Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke mencoba menjauhi dirinya dari Sasuke namun nihil, Sasuke semakin ganas bahkan sampai-sampai tangan kiri Sasuke mulai meremas buah dada kanan Naruto dengan kasar hingga mampu membuat Naruto meringis sekaligus mendesah hebat diciuman sepihak tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan beralih keleher Naruto, membuat kissmark lagi di leher Naruto tepat diantara kissmark yang dibuatnya semalam. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dia terus mendesah atas perbuatan Sasuke yang sangat ganas tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa lemas apalagi dibagian buah dadanya, dia merasa sebuah cairan keluar dari buah dadanya hingga mampu membuat dirinya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri atas perbuatan kasar Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai beraksi, tangan kanannya tersebut mulai meraba-raba bagian intim Naruto hingga mampu membuat mata Naruto membelalak dan akhirnya ia berkata

"Baiklah...hentikanh! ah!...hahn...aku akan menurutimu. Jauhkan tanganmu dari bagian 'ituh'...ah...shhh"

Dibalik perbuatannya pada leher Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto langsung bernafas lega sambil terperosot duduk di pojokkan ruangan tersebut, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas atas perbuatan sepihak Sasuke. Dia merasa lega karena dia sudah bisa menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke yang sudah hampir ekstrim tadi. Naruto menghusap-husap buah dada kanan yang tadi diremas-remas Sasuke, dia meringis dengan sebelah mata tertutup ketika merasakan putingnya sangat nyeri.

"Itu hukuman dariku untukmu karena telah menolak permintaanku. Jadi biar kuberitahu..."

Sasuke berjongkok lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto agar Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Jika kau menolak semua permintaanku, aku berjanji akan memberi hukuman yang setara dengan yang kulakukan seperti saat ini, tidak perduli dimanapun kita berada, dan tidak perduli sesakit apapun dirimu atas perbuatanku yang kasar dengan adegan 'itu'. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika semua yang kau katakan akan membuatku semakin terangsang dan membuatmu semakin sakit"

"Brengsek"

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam?"

"..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku meskipun kau tidak akan suka dengan caraku yang akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Kau ingat?"

Naruto mendecih dan akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal sekaligus takut tersebut. Sasuke memberikan kimono yang tadi sempat tergeletak atas perbuatannya pada Naruto lalu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang ganti.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan di toko baju ini sebentar, mencari yukata yang pas untukku. Kau jangan coba-coba berani kabur dariku jika kau tidak mau terkena hal yang sama seperti dua menit yang lalu" ujar Sasuke dibalik kain yang menutupi ruang ganti Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan meremas kimono yang berada digenggamannya mencoba menahan amarahnya yang hampir diujung tanduk.

**-Flashback End-**

"Kenapa kau belum memakai kimonomu, sebentar lagi festival akan segera dimulai"

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya, karena kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersebut Naruto jadi gelagapan lalu membuat dirinya refleks menguatkan ikatan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya.

Penampilan Sasuke saat ini sangat berbeda sekali, ia memakai yukata yang ia beli di toko Omochika tadi pagi bersama Naruto. Yukata-nya berwarna polkadot sama halnya dengan warna kimono Naruto hanya saja motifnya polos, tanpa ada hiasan dan tambahan apapun. Mungkin yukata yang dipakainya terlihat sangat sederhana tetapi meskipun sederhana, penampilan Sasuke terlihat lebih maskulin dan lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Semua wanita pasti akan berteriak histeris melihat betapa tampan dan kerennya keturunan Uchiha terakhir ini, tetapi mungkin tidak untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baka!"

"Hn"

"Itu bukanlah balasan dasar pantat ayam!"

"Untuk menjemputmu, usuratonkachi"

"Cih, tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam rumah orang"

"Hn, terlalu lama. Kau itu kan lelet, pasti akan sangat lama menunggumu membuka pintu jika aku harus mengetuk pintumu dahulu"

"Nani! Dasar pantat ayam!"

"Hn. Sudahlah, hentikan pertengkaran sepele ini. Cepatlah berdandan dan pakai kimonomu, aku tunggu kau diruang tamu. Aku ingin melihat kharismamu ketika memakai kimono itu"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto mendecih kesal dan mulai memakai Kimono yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, namun dengan seringaian yang entah mempunyai arti apa?. Selang beberapa menit, suara pintu kamar berdecit, membuat Sasuke harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi ke sumber suara tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang super jelek dan hancur lebur sedang berdiri didepannya. Ikatan tali pita Kimono yang ia ikatkan di pinggang terlihat sangat tidak rapih dan sangat ketat, beberapa lepitan-lepitan di sisi Kimono menjadi sedikit kusut karena perbuatan ikatan pita yang terlalu kencang tersebut. Make-up yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan manis ataupun cantik, mungkin lebih cenderung seperti ondel-ondel apalagi ditambah dengan lipstik yang dioles berlebihan sampai harus keluar dari garis bibirnya. Dan rambut yang seharusnya dibuat layaknya mangkuk terbalik malah dibuat tidak karuan sehingga memberikan kesan acak-acakkan dan tidak rapih. Percaya atau tidak, penampilan Naruto sekarang ini bagaikan wanita yang sedang terkena frustasi kelas berat a.k.a orang gila.

'Khukhukhu, setelah dia melihatku seperti ini, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajakku keluar. Dengan ini semua, aku pasti akan mendapatkan banyak waktu untuk mencari 'mangsa'ku' batin Naruto licik seraya menyeringai iblis.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku S-a-s-u-k-e-k-u-n?" gumam Naruto menggoda.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi kembali

"Hei! Itu bukan balasan, baka!"

"Jelek, sangat jelek"

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar balasan datar Sasuke. Naruto yakin Sasuke saat ini pasti sangat kecewa karena sudah mengajaknya.

"Jelek yah, baiklah kalau begitu kita ti..."

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan ditoko baju Omochika, Naruko?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin

"Jadi kau ingin aku menghukummu sekarang, N-a-r-u-k-o"

Glek...!

"Baiklah! Aku akan dandan dengan rapih. Tunggu sebentar!"

"Bag..."

Brak...!

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, membuat ruangan tamu yang awalnya tenang menjadi berisik sejenak. Sasuke yang duduk di sofa hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menutup matanya lalu menggelengkan kepala maklum dengan tingkah Naruto yang berlebihan tersebut.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sambil bergumam menyumpahi Sasuke dengan kata-kata kasar. Sasuke mengabaikan sumpah-serapah Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah stoic-nya.

Demi dewa Jashin, Sasuke hampir menghancurkan ekspresi stoicnya saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat menawan tersebut. Penampilan Naruto sungguh bagaikan dewi Amaterasu O Mikami yang turun dari langit, apalagi dengan mata biru saphire-nya yang sangat memikat tersebut. Sungguh sangat menawan sekali bahkan Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan datar kepada wanita-pun harus berfikir dua kali saat melihat Naruto yang berpenampilan berbeda tersebut. Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa berdandan dan bisa merapihkan dirinya layaknya seperti gadis 'sungguhan' tidak seperti sebelum dia berubah menjadi seorang gadis. Itu karena dia memang harus rajin-rajin merawat tubuhnya agar tetap terlihat cantik di kalangan pria (baca: meskipun tetap maniak remen) karena menurutnya inti dari rencananya agar berubah menjadi pria kembali, dia harus mengorbankan dirinya agar bisa berpenampilan cantik dan manis sehingga para pria termasuk 'mangsa'nya akan tergoda dengan keindahan dan kecantikan dirinya. Oleh karena itulah Naruto belajar tentang kecantikan dirinya dibantu oleh teman-teman perempuannya yang termasuk perempuan tulen.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Sekarang ayo kita pergi"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan pribadinya tentang Naruto, dia tersenyum tipis lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan angkuh mendekati Naruto.

"Ikuzo, my hime..." Bisik Sasuke seraya mengacungkan telapak tangannya kearah Naruto bermaksud meminta balasan dari telapak tangan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah kesal lalu membalas memegang telapak tangan Sasuke dengan rasa terpaksa karena ia tidak bisa menolak apapun yang Sasuke pinta. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar rumah bersama Naruto yang berada digandengannya layaknya sepasang kekasih.

**..::Owari::..**

**A/N : Gak deh, cuma bercanda ^^v. Masih TBC kok, masa iya ceritanya masih gantung begitu. Gak banget deh! Hehehe. Padahal sih ceritanya masih berlanjut tetapi karena**** ceritanya**** terlalu panjang**** dan teks yang hampir 9000 words, jadi**** Shisui ****buat menjadi****dua chapter aja deh****, biar Minna semua penasaran dengan lanjutannya, wuahahaha! *plak!*. Bagian keduanya insyallah bakal Shisui update minggu depan yah ( itu juga kalo Shisui punya waktu ). Oh, gomen yah kalau disini gak ada tetesan ****hentai-****nya. Shisui lagi sedang konsen sama titik konfliknya. Minna sudah tahu kan konfliknya itu apa? Nah jadi untuk beberapa chap mungkin gak akan ada adegan mesum antara SasuNaru. Mungkin hanya ada Ecchi standart saja. Minna semua gak keberatan kan?**

**Well, sampai disini aja yah. Matta ne! Minna (^w^)7**


End file.
